Demi God at Guard School
by Hannah910
Summary: When Annabeth develops telekinesis, it would have been ok. If it weren't for the many mortals that found out at the same time she did. When the authorities come to collect her, Percy claims to have developed legacies too, the ability to control water. What a coincidence! Rated M because of Nine. (Update: I'm a really bad writer, and this story is bad but I enjoy writing yeet)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Percy's POV

When I saw the small army of alien teenagers fighting in a war they never started, against an enemy alien race, I couldn't believe that there were people out there, who have been through what I have. The youngest Loric was twelve, the same age I was when I went on my first quest. And all the mortals were going on about how she's far too young to be fighting in a war.

Damn, I wish the gods felt that way.

I did my fair share of fighting too. Behind the scenes with a few other powerful demigods. We tracked down a few warships that were hiding and we used mortal weapons for the first time. Annabeth planned all the attacks and we would wipe out hundreds of Mogs at a time. We were never caught and only gained minor injuries. I guess that counts as the third war I've fought in.

And now, mortals are getting legacies!

Super powers. All of them are teenagers, like the Loric. And an academy has been set up. Sounds like camp half blood except it's compulsory for any Human Guard.

I kind of want to meet the Loric, I think I could relate to them. Especially Marina, the girl who has water related powers.

Right now I'm madly rushing around my cabin because I forgot to clean it earlier and Nico is rating them as I speak. Chiron said that if I don't score at least a four then he won't let Annabeth and I go out tonight. We're going to see a movie and go bowling tonight, to celebrate her eighteenth birthday.

I'm just about finished when Nico knocks on the door. I open it right after I finish making my bed. "Wow Percy, you can see the floor." He exclaims.

"And your reflection in it." I smile. "Tell me I get at least a four."

"Five, well done. Bring me back a subway tonight." He ticks his chart and I bump his fist.

"Thank you, you're an angel." I say as he leaves.

I get out the present I have gotten Annabeth. I saw it when I was walking to school once, a few months ago and I knew it was perfect. It's a delicate necklace with a ruby and a silver chain and the edges of the ruby are smoothed into a tear shape by silver, with matching earrings. It's perfect. I place it into a small, dark purple box I found in a card shop and wrap it up in bright orange Camp Half-Blood wrapping paper that I didn't even know we had. I do so much measuring to make sure I wrap it up neatly because I want to show her I actually tried. The first present I got her was a dictionary. I actually thought she would like it. She didn't.

It's four o clock now and Annabeth and I are leaving at seven. I go and practice my sword fighting with Jason for an hour. He's gotten significantly better over the past year, and he's pretty good with a bow and arrow. Annabeth is with Piper right now, they have spent the day together.

At lunch we had her cake and it was amazing. It had been made with nectar, and the inside was gold. The outside was decorated With white icing royal on the top and butter icing to decorate.

After Jason and I finish, I shower, wash my hair and change clothes into a pair of clean jeans and a clean, black, polo. I put gel in my hair to make it look less messy and I remove my camp beads. I don't usually wear them when I'm not at camp or on a quest. I brush my teeth, add cologne, grab my navy zip up hoody and I'm ready. It's only 6:30 so I go talk to Leo and see how he's doing.

When Leo opens the door, I see he's already got company.

Calypso is inside. I feel myself go red. I can't believe I hadn't bothered to make sure the gods had kept their promise, but I'm mostly relieved that she was now off her prison. "Hey." I say to her,

"Percy, come in. Are you ready?" He asks, pumping his fists in the air.

"Excited, I can't believe she's already eighteen." I sigh

"Old enough to vote." He grins.

" I thought I'd come and check up on you. You're not on fire." I note.

"And neither are you. You're looking better since the last time I saw you ." Calypso smiles. She looks older too, I realise. "How's life?" She asks

"A lot better recently. Fingers crossed." I laugh nervously and scratch the back of my neck.

"There, look!" Leo half yells. "Doesn't he look like John Smith! That Loric who has the same power as me!"

"Well, his body is built in the same way. But he has the same facial expression as Six." She observes. "Who do you I I look like?" Leo asks, standing tall and resting his hands on his hips.

"Ella." I laugh and he hits me with the pillow of his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Nine's POV.

I'm in the training room practicing with a sword. "Why would I need to use a sword if I have a gun?" I ask Johnny when he enters the room. He was the one who advised me to learn.

"Because Nine," he begins, throwing his gym bag on the floor along with his hoodie. "You can run out of bullets, whereas a sword doesn't need ammo. And it is more deadly than a knife." He argues. I lean on the sword with the tip on the bottom. Then I fall.

"This sword is stupid." I pick myself up. The sword has bent from my weight. "It's useless."

"Do you want to see who can destroy a punching bag the fastest?" I offer.

"No. Here's another sword. Look up some videos online we can learn from."

I go on YouTube but I can't find many good ones that catch my interest. I come across this video of a boy with hair even darker than mine accompanied by a girl with curly blonde hair. The video is of them fighting chickens with a pen and a sword but they look so serious I have to laugh. The camera is shaky and someone in the background asks what they're doing. John looks over my shoulder to look at my laptop.

"Oh my god." I says.

"I know right, it's hilarious." I laugh.

"Nine, are you seeing some thing else here? That beast looks like a Piken."

"What? Are you scared of chickens now?" I mock him.

He studies the two humans. "I recognise that boy." He says. Then he goes onto google and searches Percy Jackson and Missing with a date from five years ago. Articles of a missing mother and son pop up and John goes onto a YouTube video by a news channel. A younger version of the boy from the video is on the screen with a younger version of the curly haired girl. The girl looks like she could snap anyone's neck and she has extremely grey eyes. For some reason, she reminds me of Six. She sits tall and shakes her hair put of her face. "Henri was certain that he was one of us, and he's the right age too." Four says.

"What's camp half blood?" I ask, as both kids are wearing bright orange tees with those words written on them, in strange font. The same tops they were wearing in the other video.

I google camp half blood but nothing comes up. John is on his phone. "Half blood, noun

the relationship between people having one parent in common." He reads out.

"That can't be it." I shake my head.

"Hang on. The child of a god and a mortal. Other terms: Demi god and Hero. Like Hercules." He says. "Don't those kids look, you know, different." I ask.

"Well, what they were fighting looked more deadly than any beast I've ever seen. Let me show you what I saw."

Like a text message, I see what John sent me telepathically. "Jesus fuck!" I gasp. It's gruesome and I think of mogs to distract me.

"I know right. I don't know why you saw chickens, but let me tell you, those are some pretty strange humans."

"Anyways, fun time over. Pick up your sword, I've found a video." He types into the search bar and we follow along the video.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Percy's POV.

At seven, I knock on cabin 6. Annabeth opens the door. She's wearing white jeans with a grey tank top and a necklace. Her hair is loose but it looks different, she has let it fall across her face. She's wearing coral lipstick too, and Annabeth rarely wears any makeup. "Wow." I sigh. She smiles

"Not bad yourself, Mister Jackson." She takes my hand. "I'm hungry. Should we eat first?"

"Thank the gods you said that because I'm starving. Where do you want to eat?"

We get into my car which I cleaned this morning and put up a sea mineral scented car freshener. "How about Italian?" She asks.

"You mean pizza?" I grin.

"Pizza." She laughs. "Absolutely."

Annabeth checks the times of the movies on her tablet while I drive. Demi gods can't use mobile phones but the internet and telephones are safe. "I need to go to a supermarket tonight but we can do that after the meal." She announces.

"Yeah, and I need to go to subway before we come back." I tell her.

"Why, did Nico tell you that he'd give you four if you got him one?" She giggles

"Actually, I got a five all by myself. But because I'm such a good cousin, I said I'd get him one."

"Well, good job because I would hate to be caught sneaking out tonight"

"Nah, we wouldn't get caught. We'd be like ninjas." I joke.

"Course we would. Hey, do you want to see the Avengers?"

"Is that because Spiderman isn't in it?" I say and Annabeth laughs.

"What about the emoji movie?" She gasps between laughs.

"I think I would rather bathe in the river Styx again."

"Oh, The Kingsmen, the golden circle. Begins in an hour and a half."

"Sounds good." I agree. "Book the tickets and try to get us seats at the back"

"Done." She says after a minute.

"Here we are." I stop the car outside a nice Italian restaurant which is only half full. I open Annabeth's door and take her hand.

Inside, it is quiet and we are immediately taken to a table. There is a candle between us and I look at the menu. "Are you pretending to think about what you're going to order?" Annabeth asks.

"I'm looking at the drinks. Shall I get a diet coke, a coke zero or a regular."

"I'm getting a vanilla milkshake." She says, placing the menu down.

"Yeah, I don't even know why I'm looking at this." I put it down. The waitress takes our orders. And after she leaves, I get the box out "Happy birthday," I say, holding out the present.

"It's not another dictionary, is it?" Alright ok, so I got Annabeth more than one dictionary for her. Three Christmases ago I got her an electronic dictionary book mark in grey. She liked it more, but it still wasn't great. "Open it." I urge her.

She unwraps it neatly and opens the box. "Oh Percy, it's beautiful." She gasps, holding the chain in her palm. She takes off her other necklace and I brush her hair out of the way and I help her put the new one on. It really suits her. "It's not as beautiful as the girl wearing it." I flirt.

She leans across the table and reaches up to kiss my cheek. I smile as she does so.

When our pizza comes, I let Annabeth take the biggest piece. It tastes much better than the one I had in Rome. We take our time eating it and by the time I've paid, we still have forty five minutes before the movie starts. So, we go bowling.

The bowling centre has disco lights and music playing and is almost full, most of the people in here are teenagers. We set the game up and put our bowling shoes on. "Are you putting the grate up or not?" I ask

"I'm not that bad seaweed brain." She rolls her eyes.

"Alright wise girl. Let's do this."

Annabeth scores a strike on the first go and I get a spare, with nine pins down on the first part. On her second go, she gets eight down, but the two pins left are at opposite sides. Impossible to get them both down. "Ha." I laugh. "While you figure out how to do that, I'll go and get us some drinks." I say as I go up to the counter.

I turn to see some boy my age pushing himself against Annabeth. I don't know why she hasn't broken his arm yet. She moves away and he grabs her arm and I almost get ready to help her beat the living shit out of him. In a split second, she flips him over her shoulder so that he slaps onto the floor and one of his friends makes his way towards her. I drop the drinks onto the counter and make my way to stop him going any further. Annabeth turns to face him and goes to grab his shoulders but before she touches him, he goes flying back.

Annabeth threw him back using telekenesis.

Everyone turns to look at her. We make eye contact and we both bolt towards the door, but are stopped by three security guards. We can't make a scene in front of mortals, when I was twelve that only ended well because I used Ares as a scapegoat and the mortals had no real idea what was going on. Now, however, they do. They understand that humans are developing legacies and there was no mist to cover up what Annabeth just did.

So basically, we're fucked.

Just like usual.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

Archaíos archaíos archaíos archaíos archaíos.

That translates to fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Usually I don't swear but I think that I can make an exception.

When that boy, who was being a total creep, tried to grab me, I attracted enough attention to myself by throwing him onto the floor. I even saw a group of girls laugh at him. When I was the centre of attention, my telekinesis decided to develop. If I had known about it before then I could have learned to control it and we wouldn't be in this situation. The entire alley was cleared and the doors were locked after everyone left so we were locked in.

I'm lead to a small office and a security guard locks the door behind us. He is middle aged, fairly lean and has dark skin. He gives a small smile before motioning me to sit at one side of a dark oak desk and he sits across from me. I sit down with my legs facing the door, ready to run when I get the chance.

"So, my name is Michael, and how about we start with getting a few details from you?" He begins. "What's your name?"

"Annabeth Chase." I reply. He nods and writes it on the top of a form.

"Date of birth?"

"July twelfth, 1999" (AN: I know it's 1993 but I want to make her 18)

"Happy birthday." He says and I can't help but laugh. Yeah, it's going well. "Well then, since you're eighteen, you won't need a guardian. Did you just discover you have legacies?"

"Yes." I say. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. "When can I see my boyfriend?" I ask, unwilling to give Percy's name. "You'll have a chance to say goodbye before you leave. I am sure you've heard about the Academy." He says. I die a little inside. I know little about what this Academy is but I doubt it's like camp.

After I answer the rest of his questions, which are mostly medical questions, he tells me that soon I will be asked to go with the authorities to be tested and then I will be put on a plane to go to guard academy.

I have no more than ten minutes, so I waste no time running to meet Percy. When I get to him I see that he's got a bubble of water suspended in the air in front of a raven haired girl, who I recognise as Six. "Now I have to go with Annabeth, I have legacies too." He says.

"Percy, what's going on?" I ask.

"Well, I was told I couldn't come with you to the Academy unless I had legacies. And what are the odds?" He says.

"It's not the first time you've gone against all odds." I say, preparing what I'm going to say to him once we're alone.

"So, you'll both be coming with me. You really should have kept this a secret Percy, the Academy is shit." Six admits as she crosses her arms and puts her weight on her hip.

"Didn't your people create it?" I ask.

"We wanted to keep the school optional, but the stupid government started threatening solitary confinement to anyone who refused to go. You get one call a week and there's one visiting day a month. You can't leave and you have to serve in the guard army or whatever it's called after you spend at least two years at the Academy. Pretty sure this is slavery." She vents.

"So, what do we do there?" I ask, trying to avoid silence,

"Well, it's basically a school with a boot camp built in. Nine is the main trainer and I've recently started teaching there too. You have regular lessons like maths, English, science, etcetera. Then you have regular fitness training and legacy practice. Since you've finished school, you'll be one of the oldest." She explains. "Most are fifteen or sixteen and the youngest are thirteen. The oldest person there I know is nineteen."

"Are there computers?" I ask.

"In the library. But because it's a prison, you're actions on them are recorded, just like your phone calls. Don't write anything that could get you in trouble."

That gives me an idea. I had looked online for an Ancient Greek translator before and never found one. I make a note to send all letters, emails and calls in Ancient Greek.

"You really don't like that place do you?" Percy asks

"Hate it." She spits, "I know what it's like to be kept in a prison and although the Academy is no a cell in a cave, you're still trapped."

I watch a black limo pulls up outside. Six opens the door and two people, a woman in a navy dress and heels and a man in a black suit enter the building. "Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson." Six introduces us and I see Percy pull a face at his real name.

"If you'd please come with us, we need to run some tests before you board your flight." The woman says. Her voice is as clear as crystal.


	5. Chapter 5

(Alright, so many people have asked if I could carry on Sister and Brother Brains and Beauty, so I'll include it in here. I don't know how the timing would work because S&B took place after this story but whatever.)

Chapter 5.

Katy's POV

I absolutely hate my school. We don't break up until the middle of July and we only have six weeks of summer, which sucks. As if our uniforms were punishment enough. A good bit is that it begins an hour later and only ends half an hour later than most schools.

It's five am and when I wake up. I have begun to train for a couple of hours every morning before school. I change into a sports bra, shorts and a pair of trainers before I grab my bag, a banana and head out the door. There is a gym five minutes away from my house which I joined when I came back in Autumn. Since I'm under eighteen, I get it half price too.

What can I say, I'm cheap.

The gym opens at five, so it will still be mostly empty when I get there. There are a few cars outside and I can see two people on the treadmills in the window. "Hi," I say to the person at the reception desk before I let myself in.

I much prefer coming in the mornings, as there are much less people and Grace and Liam don't like early mornings. Neither did I but now I have learned to love hem. I finish eating my banana and run for fifteen minutes to warm up.

There is a boxing class with twenty other people at six, which I want to join. I have always been much better at fighting without weapons than with, since I have three siblings who all think they can steal my stuff. And rationality doesn't get me anywhere. When my watch beeps to tell me fifteen minutes is up, I tighten my pigtails -yeah, I'm sixteen and I'm wearing my hair in pigtails, shut up- and I go to the weight machine.

The downside to this training is that I have to wear a boy's blazer because I ripped my old blazer at Christmas time. So now I go to school looking like I have the body of a boy, because I'm drowning in polyester.

At half past six, I leave. I get a flapjack from the vending machine and head home. Liam's light is on when I open the door. He's room is next to mine so I look in before I go to my room. "Morning sunshine." I say through the door.

"Morning." He replies. I go into his room to see him doing push ups.

"Have you done more than two today?" I ask.

"Yes, what's your point?" He replies

"You've neaten your personal record." I tease.

"Fuck off." He laughs.

"Its the last day of school." I cheer.

"Yeah, but Rosie says that her school broke up literally in May and she's already been at camp for weeks, we're so late ."

"And now you've spent extra weeks away from Drew."

"That's a plus. How come you get to pretend to be" he says and I nod my head to tell him that no lights are on, but I close the door anyways. "You get to pretend to be a daughter of the king of the gods and I get to live with a bunch of girls who think they're princesses?"

"Because you're a princess." I tell him.

"Ha. Ha." He scowls and I mess his hair.

"I'm going in the shower. I'm not sure you know what that is, but I'll see you later." I say before leaving.

I get showered, wash my face, brush my teeth get dressed etcetera etcetera and I'm ready in an hour. I wear my hair a high pony tail. I hear Grace's alarm go off at half an hour before we have to go.

I have twenty five minutes left, so I take off my blazer and do some sword practice for the rest of the time I have left with Liam. I've trained like mad over the year to make sure I am ready for the summer again. Last year I totally embarrassed myself repeatedly and my only defence was that I had never been trained before. I have full control over my abilities now. I practiced flying by throwing myself off the banister and, at night, off the house.

And when I get mad the weather gets rough. I'm like Grace now, our elements are affected when we feel really strongly. I need to start doing yoga or something to stop causing a storm every week.

And I haven't mentioned the great big war that happened. Basically it was the Loric versus the Mogs. I was a part of Annabeth's team that killed off hundreds of Mogadorians where ever she found them. We had a plan that if we ever got caught, we would claim to be human guards. We never were though, most people, including the army, ran away from their ships. Very few tracked them then chased them down. It was amazing. Samantha bought us a ton of kitchen knives and I threw them like in the movies, using the wind to help with my aim. We were even called Loric guard, not humans. Nice to think we were that good.

At least if I get caught flying I can say I developed legacies. Then go to The Academy, I've read all about it online. It seems awesome, basically like a superhero school! There are people from all around the world there. And if it gets lame then I can just fly away, and it's close to the sea so Grace could jump into the water then go fast and go far. Or sink to the bottom, knowing her.

When it's half eight, we leave. Andrew was dropped off earlier when Samantha went to work and since we moved last year, we know walk to school. It was great moving school, I was finally able to make a new reputation and I've not been called a freak once. However, since humans developed legacies, we get daily reminders what to do if we discover our friends have telekinesis, the legacy every guard develops. It's the new anti drug, anti bullying thing they're teaching.

New York was most badly affected, since the Loric fought here too and it's where the leader of the Mogadorians, Setrakus Ra, landed. Much of the cit was cut off and is still under construction. Our old house was destroyed, which is why we moved. Liam was muttering about another war and made sure we never had got caught without a knife, and I replaced the celestial bronze bullets in my pistol with copper. I still have those bullets on me at all times. My pistol is in my bag and my knife is in my blazer pocket. The knives never stuck to my tights.

"Remember, we're going straight to camp tonight so don't be late home." Liam says before we separate at the school gates.

"It's Friday. There's nothing keeping me back." I laugh. "Have a good Friday the 13th!" I yell. He is the superstitious one.


	6. Chapter 6

Four's/John's POV

I walk into Nine's office to see he's wearing a bright orange t shirt with 'Camp half blood' on it, a pair of jeans and a leather necklace with little beads. "The fuck are you doing man?" I laugh.

"I don't know, I just," he pulls his long, black hair up and pushes some across his face so it hits his eyes, and I take a photo. "I look a bit like that Percy boy, don't I?"

"No, you look ridiculous. Where did you get that shirt and necklace?"

"Personalised online." He replies, dropping his hair so it runs down his back.

"And you're doing this without locking your door?"

"What would be the point, anyone here could unlock it with their telekinesis?"

"Electronically lock it." I say and he repeats what I said in a high pitched tone. Fine. If you din't want to lock the door," I say as I open up my messaging app, "You can explain this when the girls get back." And I let him watch as I send the photo to Six, Ella and Marina.

Nine takes off his shirt and necklace so that he's just in a pair of jeans.

"Want to go somewhere for lunch? I'm starving." He asks as he drops the necklace on his desk.

"How?"I ask. There is nothing for over fifty miles.

"Super speed? Have you mastered that yet?" He asks as he takes off his prosthetic arm and throws it against the wall with his left. "This is where shape shifting would come in useful." He sighs, pointing to where his right arm used to be.

"Hey, how about we go and get some breakfast. Six and Ella will be back by lunch time." I offer. He nods his head and jumps over the desk.

"Er, Nine." I point at his chest.

"Yeah buddy?" He teases.

"Shirt." He looks down and shrugs before leaving and holds the door open for me telekinetically.

I go to follow him but he slams it on my face, barely missing me and I hear his laughter from the other side.

Some things don't change.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV.

I wake up as soon as I feel Percy move, but I'm not in the mood to open my eyes so I keep them closed. I soon feel myself fall back asleep again.

"Do you want to see something funny?" I hear an unknown voice laugh and then a hand grabs my shoulder. I catch it before the person moves away as I bolt upright, twisting the person's arm as I go. I turn my head to see two boys a couple of years younger than me. Since I'm pissed off and not having a good time, the boy who's arm I have looks scared. "Touch me again." I start. "And you'll be in the back of an ambulance." I glare at him and I feel him try to pull away but thanks to eleven years of training, I'm far stronger than him. After I see Six open her eyes, I drop his wrist.

The boys seem to be twins, they both have light brown hair, almost blond, and light blue eyes but the one who I had caught has messy hair whereas the others hair is like Jason's, longer on top and shorter on the sides. His clothes are clean whereas the messy boy's clothes are stained and faded. The boy who woke me looks dirty and unhygienic with greasy hair and stained jeans. He is wearing clean Nike's but the soles are dirty and the back of the shoes are beginning to wear away, suggesting that he has taken care of them, unlike the rest of his possessions.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Six asks as she ties her raven hair into a high pony tail.

"I'm Jordan and this is my brother Oliver, we called last night that we were one of you." The boy with Jason's hair says.

"Oh, I thought that you were someone else." She says, rubbing her cheek with her palm.

"Yes, you did you're a terrible human being." A girl who I recognise as Ella, number Ten, walks in. "These were the two you were supposed to pick up, but it seems to me that you found another" She looks over and examines me

Immediately, I feel her inside my head. Without thinking about it, I build a mental wall and push her out, and block all of my thoughts and memories from her. She looks surprised for a split second but quickly recovers herself. She must be pretending that she was never trying to read my mind, and since she never warned me, I can only guess that she was trying to do it secretly.

"Anyways, Jordan and Oliver, you need to go upstairs to get a medical. You'll be leaving in an hour with this other girl." She says and runs towards the stair case, the two boys following her.

"Why do you know more than I do?" Six calls but Ella has already reached the top and has gone through the doors.

Percy walks in and looks the two boys up and down before they pass through the doors too. I see Jordan notice Percy and speed up. At school, Percy was seen as scary and had a bad boy reputation. Despite being very hot and never harmed any mortals, very few people talked to him unless he talked to them first. He's actually the sweetest cinnamon roll you could imagine as long as you don't try to kill him, but his brooding look can throw people off.

But, like I said, he's a jelly bean and behind his muscular arms, I can see he's holding snacks he must have gotten from the vending machine.

Percy throws me a chocolate bar and a bottle of coke. Six is eating a flapjack she caught and Percy falls down on the sofa next to me as he opens a bag of crisps and holds another bottle of coke in his hand. He must have gotten it from a vending machine. "Make yourself at home." A young woman giggles as she walks in.

"What's the WiFi password?" He asks but she has already left.

I hear heals coming from upstairs and all three of us turn to face the noise. Six turns invisible for a couple of seconds. Did she panic? Watching her disappear causes me to remember that I left my cap in the car. "Percy, I left my hat in the car." I say as Six re appears. Percy understands immediately and holds out his keys. "Where are you going?" The woman from last night asks.

"I left my cap in Percy's car last night. Would it be ok if we get it?" I ask.

"We can't delay the flight for a hat," she begins. As soon as she says that, I make myself cry. I try to keep it to a few tears and I see her getting frustrated, placing one foot in front of the other. "My mother gave me that hat before she died. I never knew her and that hat, it's the only thing I have left of her, since my dad threw all her stuff out after he married another woman."

"If you don't let us go and get it, then we'll just run away." Percy glares at her. I see her sigh and makes a phone call.

Five minutes later, we're in the limo again.

I'm followed as I race out the door to Percy's car, the woman stands outside the car door. Once I climb inside, I grab my cap from the back seat, Percy's swim team hoodie and a camp shirt. I reach into the glove compartment to grab my camp necklace which I had left in here last night and I bundle them all together. The woman sighs again, her frustration increasing. When I slide back next to Percy, I put on his hoodie and grin at him. "Thank you." I say, acting sincere as it's best not to push her any further.

When we get back to the office, almost an hour later, Six is waiting inside.

"Ready for your one way trip?" She asks.

"Wait, are we flying?" Percy slaps his forehead.

"It'll be fine, after all, we did spend weeks in the air last summer." I assure him.

Then I remember how that could sound to mortals, since it would make no sense to spend weeks in the air. "We went on a trip around Europe and flew in an airplane often." I explain. It's not really a lie since we did tour Europe, just not in a plane.

"What was your favourite place, I actually did that too with my boyfriend after the war." Six smiles at the memory. "Paris," Percy sighs with a smile. The memory makes me smile too. Ah, nostalgia.

"Well, we need to board. Tell me about it on the flight. I'm not too happy about flying either, you're trapped and if shit goes down, you're fucked. I remember always wanting to go on a plane but Katarina." She pauses. "Katarina was always against it and until I went on a plane, I never understood why. Turns out we were being followed."

When we board, we sit near the exit at a table. The seats are spaced out and cream leather, and the carpet is clean and grey. I sit next to Percy and Six sits opposite us. I like Six, I decide. She reminds me of myself and Percy with her aura of power and the fact that she's been through what we've been through.

Now that I can see her better, I notice that Six's eyes are grey, but they appeared blue when we first met. It's not magical. I remember someone telling me that grey eyes often appear green or blue, depending on the lighting. They also said that that was never the case for me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Nine's POV

After breakfast, I go outside at the track to wait for my class. I go on my phone and see that Six has texted me.

 _About to leave NY now. Two twin brothers, fourteen years old and two others who I found last night. Boyfriend and girlfriend, eighteen years old. Ella is with the brothers, and I think I've made friends with the love birds._

I respond;

 _K, what are their names and has Ella made sure they're all clean?_

After I press send, I turn to face the group of twenty students who have just arrived from the changing rooms. Time for a warm up.

Five laps around the track, almost a mile and a half, carrying a basket ball telekinetically. If they drop it, I add another lap to that student. I've learned that punishment is a more effective motivator than reward.

My phone buzzes and I take it out to read Six's reply.

 _Boys are called Jordan and Oliver Brown._

 _Love birds are called Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase._

 _I've spoken telepathically to Ella and she told me that the boys are clear but she couldn't read Annabeth's mind. She hasn't tried Percy yet. Will update._

 _Percy Jackson? Does he have black hair and green eyes?_

A minute later and she replies _Yes, Why?_

 _I'll explain when you get back. Don't leave him alone._

 _What are they going to do? Jump out of the plane?_ She replies and I can hear her laugh at the idea.

 _You know what I mean._

Kids start stopping next to me. "I've got to go, you can all have a free lesson now." I announce and I see half the class jump with joy. I send a message to Four.

 _My office. Now._

"Sorry professor Nine, am I expelled?" John smirks as he walks through my door. "We've got a very special student on their way." I declare.

"It's not the first daughter again, is it?" He groans before taking a seat.

"Percy Jackson has legacies, believe it or not. And so does his girlfriend, Annabeth." I reveal.

"That's an I unusual name." He says.

"Not really, wasn't Ron Weasley's oldest brother called Percy? "

"I meant Annabeth, you idiot." He leans across the desk and flicks my forehead.

"Well, next time be more specific." I cross my arms and lean back in my chair. "And get this, Ella couldn't read Annabeth's mind."

"Not even I can stop my mind from being read and I can read minds." Four rakes his fingers through his hair which I notice has recently been cut. "What are we going to do?" I ask.

"Well, first of all, you need to get rid of that shirt and necklace. If they find them, then you have a bit of explaining to do. And you look stupid. Secondly, we need to let him know that we recognise him. He was on every news channel for weeks, and everyone knows that we would have been on the look out for unusual kids the same age as him. It is expected for us to know about him." Four states.

"My plan was to pretend that we didn't know about him. But your plan seems a lot better."

"I wouldn't be surprised if your plan was to throw him off the roof until he starts talking." I tease

"Well, next time we're up there I'll actually throw you off until you stop." He raises his eyebrows.

"Hell, we don't even know if he is fully human. He could have a Loric parent he doesn't know about. His father is most likely dead since he never appeared in any interviews like that Gabriel guy did. His dad could be a Loric who was killed. And when they disappeared, that could be the mogs and he did kill a man."

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I share our, edited, stories about touring a Europe with Six. We obviously leave out the monsters and the war but we do tell her that we were with friends. I tell her about when Hazel, Frank and I went to Alaska, but said that it was because Annabeth's school didn't end for another week and we went to Alaska and Canada to visit Frank's grandma and Hazel wanted to visit her old home. Then, she tells us her story about being captured by the Mogadorians.

I can see Annabeth relate to what she's saying and my chest feels heavy. I remember how she looked when she was bound by those chains when she was captured and I went on a quests with Thalia, Grover and two of the hunters. When Six mentions watching her cêpan die in front of her, I think about Luke and I know Annabeth does too. I think about how Clarisse saw her best friend die -Silena gave her life so that we would win the war. Beckendorf sacrificed himself so that I could escape.

I think about every half blood who I watched die and soon I have to wipe tears out of my eyes but I'm too late and Six has noticed.

Six also notices how Annabeth understands what she went through and studies us. "Are you too alright?" She asks softly. How can we explain this?

My first quest, of course! I had said that I was kidnapped by Ares and that was why I caused so much trouble. Annabeth had been with me almost the entire time, so it would be believable if she had been kidnapped too. I look down as if preparing myself and repeat our lie.

"When we were twelve, we were kidnapped by this man, we didn't know his name. He had my mother too. We were gone for a few weeks, perhaps a month. We had tried to escape so many times and in the end I ended up shooting him with his own gun. Annabeth was with me the entire time, it's how we met. At first, all I saw was my mother collapse to the ground and I thought she was dead." My voice cracks at that point. "We're alright now. In fact, my mom had the courage to divorced my step dad who was the definition of a piece of shit and we've never been better."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, and how that you mention it, are you that boy who was all across the news like, six years ago?"

"Yeah. I guess you've heard about me." I chuckle.

"Oh my God, how did I not recognise you? I remember following every article online now, I was certain that you were a guard like me. And that you were being chased by Mogadorians. Also, you look a lot like," She trails off and her voice breaks. She takes a breath before finishing her sentence. "You look a lot like number Eight."

She takes out her phone and in a few seconds she shows us a photograph of a boy, a little older than me and a girl about my age. The girl has brown hair, brown eyes and is lightly tanned. She is smiling at the camera. The boy is also lightly tanned has broad shoulders, messy hair and bright green eyes his is arm around the girl. The main differences between us are that he has light brown hair instead of black. His smile reminds me of Leo, so basically a cinnamon roll. I look like a trouble maker when I smile. Well, I must admit, I can't blame my smile for my reputation. I've been expelled from about seven schools, I think.

"She must be Marina, number seven." Annabeth says, bringing me out of my daze, and Six confirms it. But neither of us recognise the boy. If John Smith and Six were the first guard to meet at that school, and this picture was taken by Six, then this photo must have been taken after the Guard began fighting together, but before we knew about them. I don't ask what happened to Eight, we already know. And since Marina has been known for detesting Five, I think I now know the reason why.

"She was my best friend on the ship." Six smiles weakly. Then she runs her temple with her fingers before replacing her phone.

"Well, this was a shit trip down memory lane." I declare and both of the girls go 'mhmm' in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Katy's POV.

As soon as I arrive home, I realise that I'm the first back. Grace and Liam will be no more than ten minutes behind me if they're slow, so I don't waste time to get into the shower first.

I wash my hair and shave and use this scrub that smells like a strawberry milkshake, which I massage onto my legs until my hands feel weird. Then, I throw everything in the plastic box I keep them in as I always keep the stuff I use in my room because I use a lot. And. I'm not a terrible sister so I don't want to take up all of the room in the shower. Also, Grace is a terrible sibling and always uses half a bottle of my stuff, most of which can be found smeared along the shower wall. Grace, Liam and I share one bathroom and Samantha and Andrew use the one downstairs, where their bedrooms are. They probably didn't want to get caught between us.

After about twenty minutes, I'm finished and leave the bathroom to see Liam race in a few seconds after. After I close my door I hear Grace complain and Liam's laugh from the bathroom.

Also, we're stubborn. Grace once wouldn't stop playing her music on loud at night, so I would wait for when her bedroom light went out, and then made the wind beat against her windows like mad. I kept this up for two weeks, until she started making everything I drank around her taste as salty as we are. Then we called it a truce.

We leave for camp at five, so I have a little over an hour to get ready, plenty of time.

.

After I dry my hair, it is wavy at the bottom but almost straight at the top. I consider straightening it but it looks pretty good now, so I add leave in conditioner to it and that's all. It will only last until tomorrow morning anyways.

I decide not to wear any make up, apart from lip gloss and mascara. I've already packed and suitcase with most of my stuff I'm taking is already in Liam's car which he now has to share with me, but I never use it since he always does. It's cheaper to get a bus or a train than it is to pay for parking anyways.

I take my iPad and iPod and headphones because fuck talking to Liam or Grace. Also, this portable WiFi thing. Since we can't have mobile phones, I found a way to get around that by buying this WiFi thing online, which fits in my bag and doesn't need to be plugged in, so it's like having data. I could use it to message my friends, but I mainly use it for Spotify when I'm out. I haven't told Liam or Grace about it because otherwise I know it will end up being stolen by Grace at one point. I keep it in this make up case thing, which my neighbour gave to me after she had a clear out. Anyways, I lock the case back up and replace it back on the shelf of my wardrobe. This also has lock and key, but Grace and Liam have identical wardrobes so they could just use their own keys if they wanted to.

I pack my handbag with the stuff I want to keep with me in the car. My purse was already in there and since I won't need it at camp, I take it out. However, I might need it for fuel or something, so I put it back in and stash a ten dollar note in my front pocket incase I get my bag stolen or something. I don't have any coins, so I go to the glass jar I keep in my wardrobe that I have saved spare change in over time and take out 10$ in mostly quarters. I pour them all in a panda coin purse I got from Claire's years ago but never threw it out for whatever reason. I swear, I keep everything in my wardrobe except for my clothes which I keep in my drawers.

Liam comes into my room wearing a white button up shirt and dark blue jeans. He's washed his hair and I think he's cut his hair. "You ready?" He asks me. "Yeah, you?" I reply, placing the last few things in my bag

"Nearly, do you mind driving?" He asks.

"Why?"

"Does it matter why?." He asks. Then, I realise that I could drive us to a McDonald's on the way there so I agree. "Cheers, you can play your music." He says on the way out.

At five, I go to the front door and shout that we're leaving. Liam and Grace call back to say that they're coming, so I go out.

The car is my dad's old car. It's a blue hyandi with five seats, so we always had to travel in two cars when we went out together, before last year, until dad. No, I won't even think about him for the rest of today. I take a deep breath and shake myself out of it.

I plug my iPod into the aux lead and turn on the WiFi, which I put back in my bag, which I keep on. The Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne begins to play just before Liam sits in the passenger seat and Grace closes the boot. She gets into the back. "Why am I always the one to sit in the back?" She complains.

"Because you've got the shortest legs." Liam replies. "Why did we have to move to Yonkers? It'll take nearly two hours to get to camp, it only took twenty minutes when we lived in Stratford!" He sighs.

 **(AN: I've never been to New York or the US so I'm relying on google maps, I really hope I've got this right, but please don't kill me if I'm wrong.)**

"Well, we'll stop at McDonald's on the way, I'm starving and I'm also driving." I declare.

"Alright, I could eat too, but go through the drive way, we don't have enough time to stop for long." He says "have you got any money?" He asks.

"Why? Do you?"

"I've got twenty dollars in cash, and about a hundred in the bank. I quit my waiting job two weeks ago since they wouldn't let me have the summer off, and I had to go to camp."

Liam and I both got jobs since moving house. Liam worked at an Italian restaurant and Samantha is friends with the owner of this shop that sells mainly candles and bath bombs. She got me a job there working at the till and the place smells pretty amazing, and I got a forty per cent discount. I'm not interested in candles or bath bombs but the lip balms, body butters and the body scrubs smell so good. Grace had said that she wouldn't dare get a job, and Liam and I told her that she'd be fired on within a week for being rude or being late.

After forty minutes, we come across a service station with a McDonalds and a Starbucks. I drive into the car park but my parking could use some work. I stop and start about three times and Grace is jerking forwards and backwards since she doesn't wear a seatbelt.

I climb out and to inspect. I've done alright, I think. Liam will have to climb over to get out my side since the car to the left is close. Good job I parked facing outwards.

When we enter, Liam and I line up at McDonald's whereas Grace goes into Starbucks. I'll probably get a Frappuccino to take with me before we leave. Since we'll be eating inside. Don't listen to Liam.

"Next order?" The cashier calls and we walk up to the till.

I get my chicken nuggets and Liam gets his Big Mac. We sit at a table for four, opposite each other and eat. Four empty tables to our right, there is a family with three girls, probably between fourteen and seventeen. Liam smirks as we overhear one of the girls saying how hot 'the boy in the white shirt' is and another asks if 'that girl' is his girlfriend and I almost choke on my food.

"Oh my God, I think they heard us." One of them gasps.

Grace arrives with a Starbucks chocolate Frappuccino and pulls up a chair on the side of the table, to my right. "Hey." Another girl comes to our table and sits next to Liam. She has dark, almost black, hair and patchy fake tan. "Hi." Liam replies. The three girls from before are curious and watch what's going on.

"My name's Charlotte, what about you?"

"I'm Liam."

"Hey Liam, so, what are you doing tonight." She asks, holding his arm and I have to stop myself from laughing. But he's clearly uncomfortable and is leaning away from her so I help him out. "Hi, I'm Katy, can I help you?" I smile.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Well, I can answer your question, if you want. My _boyfriend_ and I are going away for the weekend with his sister." I smile and she glares at me.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She asks Liam and we both turn pink.

"She's the love of my life." He replies. And with that, the girl storms off and he lets out a laugh.

"Thanks for that." He says.

"You're welcome babe." I giggle and Grace slaps my shoulder and his chest.

Somebody cries out from the main entrance and then the sky turns almost black.

Within a minute, I see the worst storm I've ever seen in my life.

Hail hammers down on the windows and car alarms go off. The wind is ferocious and a tree from outside is smacked against the windows, shattering the glass. Thankfully, nobody was by the windows. Brilliant shocks of white rip through the sky followed by thunder less than a second after. Everybody has now stood up and many are taking videos. A little girl is screaming and her father tries to calm her down but he looks as worried as everybody else. Then the lights go out. Power cut.

Some people turn on their torches, but otherwise it's pitch black inside.

"I can't control it!" Somebody shrieks. "I can't make it stop!" A boy about twelve or thirteen runs to the window and thrusts his arms towards the sky. As he does so, lightning strikes where he had pointed. He jumps back, clearly that wasn't what he wanted. "A guarde!" A woman cries.

"Katy, you have to stop it." Grace turns to me.

"Are you serious?" I scoff

"She's right. Katy." Liam hold me by the shoulders and we hold eye contact. "This storm will only get worse, people could end up dead. When the authorities come, say you developed legacies a while ago but were too afraid to speak up. That would explain why you were more in control." He advises.

They're right, the storm is only getting worse and it could be half an hour before the emergency services come. It only took a minute for the windows to give way.

"I'll try." I say.

I run up next to where the boy was standing and I have to divert the wind to stop myself from being blown back. My hair is blown in my face and I quickly tie it up. "What are you doing!" Someone calls out.

I hold my arms out and feel myself take control over the weather. I feel the boy's own power fight against mine but the god of the sky himself gave me this power, If to avoid humiliation, and the sky favoured me. Of course it does, everybody loves me.

"What the?" The boy says as I kill the storm. The wind is reduced to a breeze and the rain is barely a drizzle within a minute. The lightning calms down down as the sky lightens again and the black clouds fade away, allowing the sunlight to pass.

The windows have been destroyed by the hail and there rocks scattered everywhere

that must have been thrown by the wind. The small trees that had been in front of the station are either uprooted or snapped. The floor is covered in smashed glass and the lights are still out, but it's light outside and we can see clearly. Including the cameras that caught all that.

"You're like me," the boy whispers.

"Yeah," I force a grin.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Percy's POV

The flight took about four hours, and I was restless after the first half an hour.

We didn't leave until nearly 2pm and we arrived at about six. When we get off the plane, I take a look around.

I've been kicked out of private schools, and at first this looks like any other. On our tour, we are told that the training complex was designed by the military. Annabeth grins at that.

The laboratories are all up to date, and the swimming pool is huge. There is a diving pool that is seven metres deep! Made for students who can breathe underwater, and want to test how far they can go.

That's one less thing I'll have to hide, I guess.

The dormitories are different to what I'm used to. "They're like apartments." Six explains. "You have two roommates. You share the kitchenette and the lounge but you get your own room and bathroom. Your dorms don't have any cameras in, or any microphones or anything. Malcom almost lost his shit when they suggested doing so."

Perfect. That will mean that I can iris message my mom the second I get the chance.

We're told that curfew is midnight and we have to be at our first lesson at nine, so we're expected to get up at eight. They don't have a uniform but we don't have any clothes with us. When I bring this up, we're told that we can borrow some until our parents send over what we'll need.

We are shown to our rooms and given keys. Annabeth is in a different building to us and if we want to go in each other's rooms then we have to keep the bedroom door open. I roll my eyes at this. "Whatever, we'll use the diving pool." I joked.

We reach my room first. Six knocks on the door but opens it with the key anyway.

Two boys are glaring at each other from either side of the room. Their faces are red and sweaty. "Not this shit again." Six sighs. "Enjoy." She passes me the key and leaves. "Bye seaweed brain!" Annabeth calls.

"In a bit wise girl." I shout back.

One boy has mid length dark brown hair which has been combed back, and is wearing dark jeans and a plain red shirt. The other has curly light brown hair and is wearing jogging bottoms, a silver necklace and not much else. "Which room is mine?" I ask.

Annabeth's POV

After Six leaves me in my place, I look through the rooms to find the empty one which would be mine. In one room, there are photographs on the wall so I leave right away. The next room is empty and to check, I look in the closet and the bathroom.

Empty, so I close the door behind me and go through my purse to find a golden drachma. I put it in my pocket to save for when I see a rainbow. I take off Percy's hoodie and place it with my hat in the bed. The room is a good size. All the furniture is white, including the bedding. There is a closet, a desk with a mirror above it, a chest of drawers and the bathroom is white and grey.

The actual school would hopefully be closed since it's summer, but this place seems pretty boring. It's a typical boarding school just with a more advanced training complex-which will be fun to try out. But there's no where to go apart from campus. You can't leave the site and even if you did, there's nothing for miles. Six was right, this place is boring.

I go to Percy's dorm.

When I knock, a shirtless guy with messy brown hair and hazel eyes. He leans against the doorframe and smiles at me. "Hey sunshine, what can I do for you?"

"Jesus Christ James, you act like that and wonder why you're single." Another boy with hair that nearly reaches his shoulders laughs and comes to the door. He has a French accent, and smiles when he talks. "Hey, it's wise girl, seaweed brain is in his room." He says. "I'll go get him." He disappears for second before shouting "Oi, Seaweed brain! You're girlfriend's here!"

The bedroom door to the right couldn't open fast enough.

Percy's other roommate moves out of the way to let me in and I walk thank him

"Come into the living room area, and I'll get some coke, let's get to know each other." The longer haired guy says and we agree. I sit next to Percy at one side of the coffee table and James sits on the other.

The guy brings a bag of chips and a bottle of coke with plastic cups. "Ask your parents to bring you food when they visit, trust me. The canteen is alright but most of it's vegetables." He pulls a face as he advises. "I'm Felix, this is James. What about you?"

"Annabeth, and Percy." I smile.

"So, What are your legacies?" James asks, taking a swig from a monster.

"Just telekinesis for me." I say.

"Water control, whatever that's called." Percy shrugs.

"Well, I can see in the dark which is pretty shit since we have lightbulbs. And super speed, which was my first. I found that out when I ran straight into someone's car, and it had a huge dent. Then when I told my dad he freaked out and drove me straight to the nearest Guarde pick up point." Felix tells. "He just didn't want me to get hurt again, and now that there's the Foundation, he had good reason. And some people's families used them, so I got the better option I guess." I notice that Felix uses his hands as he talks, as if he's trying to show us his story.

"Manipulating sound and light waves for me, as well as a force field and telekinesis. So if your music is shit then I'll turn it off." James warns, then causes the lights to flash.

"He's just a charming roommate." Felix smirks and James throws a pillow at him.

"So, where are you guys from?" I ask. "We're from New York but my dad lives in San Francisco."

"He could throw you your stuff over the fence." Percy laughs.

"So do you live with your mom?" James asks.

"No, I went to a boarding school. My mom disappeared after I was born, so I don't know her."

"That's shit." James says.

"Anyways, I live in Montpellier, south France." Felix states, changing the subject back "London. And no, I don't like tea."

"By the way, you should know that they inspect dormitories every Sunday and Wednesday, so that is when you need to hide anything you shouldn't have. They have cameras in the corridors and pretty much everywhere else, so don't try to hide anything outside." James warns. "We use food packages to hide our mobile phones, did you hand yours in?"

"Er, yes." Percy lies. Well, at least we don't have to make up an excuse for not having a phone now. "Ah, that's a shame. Don't rat us out. Yeah, another hiding place is using an opaque water bottle or a clean body wash bottle. They look through all your drawers and in your shoes, but they don't think to look in those places."

"Holy Hera, do we have any privacy?" Percy groans without noticing what he said. Felix pulls a face. "Holy Hera?" He repeats.

"It's from a video game." I say "it's one of the main characters like, catch phrase."

"Ah," they nod.

"What is the actual school like?" I ask.

"Well, the academic lessons are basically lessons with people using their legacies when they get bored, instead of daydreaming or doodling. And Professor Nine will push you in training, so I hope you're fit." James raises his eyebrows.

"I think we can handle it." I say.

"Can you do twenty push ups in a minute?" he challenges.

"He can't." Felix teases and James waves his hand at him.

"My average is sixty four." I smirk and gravity must have become stronger, because their jaws drop.

"Anyways, you absolute beast. Dinner is served between six and half seven, it's nearly seven now, do you won't to go down?" James asks. "'Cause I'm starving,"

"I could eat." Percy says, sitting up straight.

"Yeah, alright." Felix stands up and cleans up at the table. James leaves and comes back with a shirt on which is wrinkled.

"Reason number two why you're single, you look like you wear clothes from the lost and found." Felix teases.

The boys lead the way and Felix describes what they usually serve, and not to eat the peas because they're hard. "How long have you two been here?" I ask.

"I came last month." James replies

"I've been here six months now. I came to my dorm one day to find this arsehole and now we have monster energy drinks, everywhere. He's addicted to them. I've tried one before but it's far too sweet."

"At least I'm not Eric from down the hall. His roommates always complain about how he never showers, and his room smells like b.o twenty four seven."

"Looks like I've hit the jackpot." Percy jokes.

"We're the best roommates. As long as you don't mind Lorella coming over sometimes. Relax, we won't fuck on the couch or anything." Felix smirks.

"Is Lorella your girlfriend?" Percy smiles

"Well, it's nothing serious, but kind of."

"How long have you known her?" I ask.

"Four months now, and we started going out two months ago. I don't know, we just sort of clicked. She's sweet as sugar. For the first week, she exaggerated her accent, and did that hand meme thing, and I thought she was interesting. How did you two meet?"

Well, we've got to stick to the story. Percy knows this too and runs his hands though his hair before beginning. "Well, my full name is Percy Jackson and six years ago, Annabeth, my mom and I were kidnapped by this guy." He pauses as Felix looks him in the eye. He doesn't know what to say, so I carry it on. "Basically, that was how we met. He was unconscious for the first two days and I was with him the entire time, so I tried to help him. In the end Percy shot the guy with his gun and a bunch of people donated money for us to fly back home. We're fine now though, really."

"Fuck, man." James breathes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Katy's POV

There are mixed reactions. Some clap, some yell "freaks" and Grace puts on a scene.

"I never knew my own sister was one of those guarde! Why didn't you tell me?" She acts and Liam just looks at her.

"Katy," Liam takes me by the wrist as if to tell me to get ready, and I know why. We should act like scared teenagers.

Three policemen walk up to us and instantly we both know we should run if we want to act like I don't want to be sent way.

I leap through the window. I won't get far because I left my bag at the table, with the car keys inside. So where is there to go?

Liam is running beside me and I see two of the police men following us. "Hey! Stop right there!"

Perfect.

When we get to our car, Liam digs his hands in his pockets as if to look for the keys. "Shit shit shit." He mutters.

"We left Grace." I laugh.

"Ah fuck." He sighs as the policemen catch up with his. I wouldn't be that bothered if they didn't have their handcuffs and a fucking gun out, pointing it at me. "Bro, What the fuck?" Liam says as he's pressed against the car. "Why are you still standing there?" He yells at me, playing the panicked big brother.

I barely turn when my arms are pulled behind me and my hands are locked together.

"You know that I only used my arms to control the weather because that feels more natural, right?" I ask. "These handcuffs won't stop a lightning bolt from coming down."

"Just shut up. I really don't care." The first officer says.

"Now listen you two. We're going to take you inside and you're going to sit quietly while you wait." The second says.

I see Liam smirk. "I don't know what you're talking about mate, I don't have legacies."

"Of course you don't." The first scoffs. "Like I believe you."

Liam looks bewildered. "I seriously don't." He laughs.

We're taken back to the station and told to sit down at a table in Starbucks. I sit next to the boy from before. My handcuffs are taken off, but then my left hand is locked to the table.

If I want to run away, I could jus lift this table up and unhook myself. I don't say that though, because I don't want that option to be taken away.

Surprisingly, it's still serving. Grace introduces herself and sits next to Liam. "Why are you handcuffed?" She asks.

"I'm a guarde now." He smirks, as the three officers walk away.

We're honest to the gods left alone at this point. Apart from the customers who stare and take pictures.

"Wait, do you not have legacies?" The boy asks.

"Not unless you count my endless charm and charisma. Plus my you could say, godly, looks."

"You have none of those." I joke.

"You're my sister, you don't count."

"I've got your bag." Grace says. She passes me it and I take out my iPod and stuff it in my shoe as discreetly as I can, bringing my foot up on the chair as I did so.

"Don't tell anyone." I say.

"So, what's your name, kid?" Liam asks the boy.

"Nate Williams." He replies. His face is bright red and blond hair is a mess from the wind. Thinking of hair, I take out my hair bobble and comb through my hair with my fingers.

"Well, that shit bag there is called Katy, this trash can is called Grace and I'm Liam."

"In order of best to worst, I see." I poke and he kicks my shin.

"Are you three brother and sisters?" He asks.

"So, What can you do?" He asks Liam.

"Well, I'm very good at hair and makeup and I am very popular with the ladies." He raises a brow and Grace hits him in the shoulder.

"I meant legacies. What are your legacies?"

"None. I tried to tell them that I have no legacies but they don't believe me." He laughs.

"Grace," I say.

"What?"

"Get me a Frappuccino." I ask. "Take this." I hand her some change "Double chocolate chip. Large, please." and Liam gives her a tenner.

"Vanilla bean" he smiles

"Do you want anything?" I ask Nate, and Grace sighs, resting her hand on her hip.

"Can I have a coke?" He asks.

"I gave you enough." I say.

"What am I? A slave?" She complains but goes to the till anyway.

"Thank you!" I call.

—-—-—-

Marina's POV

When I arrive back at the Academy, Nine is outside of the plane. "Hey, I need to talk to you and Six. One of the staff will lead the newbie around."

"No puedo cargar mis maletas" the nine year old girl says from the door. She had cried when we first boarded the plane but now she smiles when she sees Nine, whom she adores.g

"Her mom told her that you'd be here. You have an admirer." I wink at him and he laughs.

"No hay problema, te ayudaré a llevar tus maletas." I smile, going back into the plane to pick up the hot pink pony backpack and the pink barbie suitcase. I pass her her backpack which she holds to her chest and I hold her hand as I walk with her down the steps.

The girl, named Camila Lara, is from Mexico. And she has thick black hair, flawless tan skin, large chocolate eyes. And, her lips are light pink from the makeup she played with on the way. When we reach the bottom, she looks up at Nine.

"Does she have any other legacies beside telekinesis?" He asks.

"She doesn't have telekinesis yet. But she has super strength, and can teleport. They thought she was just strong until I suggested that we test her strength. She was able to lift a ton."

"eres fuerte, ¿verdad?" I ask and Camila nods excitedly.

"Nine, Seven." One of the members of staff greets us. He wears a white shirt and dark trousers and in his hand is a baby pink bracelet. It must be charged with Simon's legacy to transfer knowledge, which would allow her to speak English.

"El hombre te dará un brazalete para que puedas hablar con todos los demás. ¿Esta bien?" I ask her.

"¿es rosa?" She asks

"Sí" I tell her and she holds her hand out.

After the bracelet is on, she looks at it curiously. "Camila, can you understand me?" Nine asks. Camila giggles. "Yes!" She jumps up and down. "Are you like Superman?" She asks.

"Well, I can't fly, but yeah." He smiles at her.

After the staff member takes her away with her pink suitcase, Nine leads me to his office.

"We need to talk about the new guarde," he opens the door to his office. Where Six is hanging upside down from the curtain rail and John is braiding Ella's hair.

Nine sits at his desk. "I have gathered you all here today because we have an interesting new student." He says

"Nine's scared of two teenage humans who beat chickens up with a pen." John smirks. "IT LOOKED LIKE THEY WERE!" Nine exclaims.

He turns his computer screen around and jumps over the desk to see it. On the screen is a YouTube video of a boy and a girl, my age, with a bronze and bone sword battling a beast. "A Piken!" I cry.

"Marina, do you see it too?" John asks and I nod.

"What? Two idiots who are kicking pigeons?" Six laughs. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, me neither." Ella replies.

"Thank you!" Nine yells.

"You seriously don't see that beast?" I ask.

"This is what I see." Ella sends me a picture telepathically of the two teens but instead of swords they have a biro pen and a toothpick. And the beast is a chicken. "I don't understand,"

"Well, neither do we. That's all I needed to o show you."

"Hey, did you get the photo I sent you?" John asks and Six laughs out. I shake my head before pulling out my phone. It's a picture of Nine. He is dressed in bright orange shirt and is wearing a beaded necklace with little pictures on them. "What the hell?" I laugh.

"I was experimenting." He defends himself.

"What do you mean? You're always an idiot." John smirks and Nine throws a pencil pot at him which John deflects with his telekinesis.

"Oh, and one last thing. Six, Marina. You're getting a new roommate" Nine says. "What?" Six demands.

"Well, I don't know her name yet. You don't mind sharing with her, do you?." He says.

"No, I don't mind. Just a bit of warning next time. Anyways, when is she getting here? And why is she sharing with us?"

"Not another spare room in section D, and the electricity still isn't working in section C. A and B are all full too. We need to build a new building soon." He explains.

—-—-—-

Percy's POV

I sit down at a circular dinner table in the dining hall. With the most boring plate of food I've ever seen.

I scowl at it, as if that would make it any better.

"So, What do you guys normally do at night?" Annabeth asks.

"We, Oh shit, duck!" James warns but by the time he says that, I hear something hit Annabeth. She curses in Ancient Greek under her breath. I take out a biscuit that feels like a brick and throw it on the table, while dusting off all the crumbs. A group of boys and girls, younger than us, is cheering and laughing. I recognise the two fourteen year old twins from before. But they look a little alarmed.

"Nice! You hit the ugly one!" Someone calls and Annabeth's face turns frightening.

Annabeth stands up, calmly. "Ooh, she's angry!" A girl laughs out.

"Just leave them." James says, standing up to. "Seriously, before you get yourself hurt."

"Listen. I know his dorm." Felix whispers across the table. "Don't do anything, and we'll get him back tomorrow night. I have a plan." He says.

"If it's good, then okay." Annabeth nods, relaxing her shoulders.

The one who called her ugly picks up a Pepsi bottle. And, oh no. It spills all over him ."Ah, fuck." He says.

"Didn't you say you could control water?" Felix smirks. "Because what a coincidence."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Katy's POV

We were told we'll have to wait three fucking hours before we'll be asked to go to this drop off or pick up place for human Guarde, or whatever. It's ten o clock, and we should already be at camp by now. I really want to see Jessica again. And Chantelle, and Nico and Jason.

At least I have my Frappuccino, count your blessings,

One of the officers comes over and takes my bag from next to me. "Hey!" I bark.

"We need to search this." He pours out everything into the table. A packet of gum, my set of keys, a lipgloss and lip balm and everything else I had in there comes out. Including my fake passport which I saved as a momentous from last year. He takes my iPad. "What? No phone?"

"Mobile phones cause cancer." I recite, the same excuse the rest of us use.

He takes my iPad and gives it to Grace. "You can't have this, but she can look after it for you. We will ask her to show it to us before you all leave, so remember that." He snarls. Gods I hate this guy.

"Can I go on it for now?" I ask.

"Let her, it's not going to do any harm." Says an officer whom I don't recognise. He's younger than the other two, in his early twenties perhaps? Anyways, I pack up my stuff again, one handed.

"Hey, when am I going to be released?" Liam asks.

"Before your medical, which will be before you board the plane." He's told

"Wait, am I actually going to this school?"

"Of course." The older officer spits.

"Well, at least I can watch over you now, Katy." He says as the officers leave again. "What will they do if they find out you actually are telling the truth?"

My WiFi thing (that really needs a better name) looks like a portable charger, so no one pays any attention to it. Thankfully.

"Samantha's here." Grace says. I turn around to face the window and see Samantha run into the building. "I gave them the house phone number." Liam tells me.

"Mom! Dad!" Nate calls, as a couple joins Samantha.

"Wait, you didn't come here with your parents?" I ask him.

"School trip.0

"Katy, why didn't you tell me about this before?" She asks.

"Mrs. Thompson?" The younger officer asks. "Your son and daughter will need to be taken to the Academy for human Guarde. If you could please sign some papers."

"And what if I don't?" She asks, tilting her chin.

"Then I'm afraid that they'll have to be placed in solitary confinement in a classified facility, until further notice." He says.

"You're kidding, right?" I burst.

"You can't possibly be serious? They're children." Nate's mother gasps.

"Oh gods, please sign it." Liam pleads. Samantha takes the pen and signs two sets of papers.

"Liam, you didn't tell me you had legacies either." Samantha says.

"Yeah, who knew?" He shrugs.

Samantha scowls at him. "What about you Grace? Any thing you'd like to tell me?"

"Katy and Liam are using me as their slave because they're handcuffed to the table."

That's when all three of them lose their shit. "Oh yeah," I hold up my left arm and Nate tries to hold up his right but they can't see his hand.

"They had tried to run away before, it's simply a precaution." They defend.

"Nate didn't try to run away. And he's still handcuffed." I point out.

"Now listen here, if you don't take these handcuffs of these kids," the dad starts. Then everyone ends up arguing, paying no attention to us.

I'm still supposed to be acting like I want to escape, and this would be a perfect opportunity since all three officers are focused on the parents, and their backs are turned to us.

I lift the table up and unhook myself, then grab my bag and run around the side, but I walk towards the main entrance. Most of the people who saw me earlier have already left, and I don't need any more attention. I place my left hand in my handbag to hide the cuff, and I might actually get away with this. If I do, will I leave? Go straight to camp, I don't think they know which car we came in. I begin to get my hopes up.

As soon as I pass through the doors, I spot a teenage boy with long black hair, one arm and broad shoulders watching me. Well, fuck. He's number Nine. I stare a second too long. I hide it with a giggle, and cover my cheek with my hair, looking away.

"Nice try." He says.

Shit. "I'm sorry for staring, but are you number Nine?" I giggle.

"You're the girl I was told was giving them trouble. I had to run here, from California." He complains.

"Erm, no. I think she's inside." I lie.

"Why is your left hand in your bag? What have you got in there?"

Well, there goes my chances.

"Who are you?" I step away from him, as if I were scared.

"I'm just gonna go," I announce.

"Who do you think you're fooling?" Nine takes a few steps closer.

"It's whom, actually." I correct. Then, by accident, we make eye contact.

—

Nine's POV

I lock eyes with the girl.

She's wearing a black skirt with black boots, and a red and black flannel over a black tank top. She's lean, toned and holds her head high. It's dark, but the street lights give enough light to see her clearly, and she matches the description I was given.

She has almost wavy, ash brown hair, a freckled face and her eyes are between emerald and jade green. She looks cute when she doesn't scowl, but now she looks like a pissed off toddler. She also hasn't removed her left hand from her bag.

"What's your name?" I ask, realising I don't think anyone has asked her yet.

"Emily West." She replies.

"Is it?"

"Do you want ID?" There's a slight pause. "Fine."

She goes in her bag and rummages around, still not removing her left hand. She hands a passport in a pale pink case it to me.

I've never had my own genuine passport, only ever realistic fakes. According to this, she was born in early March, sixteen years ago. Birthplace is New York yet she doesn't have a New York accent. But that doesn't tell me it's fake. Then again, I still think she's the girl I was told about. I was only told she has brown hair. Which was pretty fucking helpless.

I give it back to her. "Thanks." Then she looks down and up again. "Do I have to go?" She sighs, placing her weight on one side.

"I don't make the rules." I shrug.

"Can you at least take this off? It hurts and keeps clanging against everything."

She holds up her left hand, which has been handcuffed but the other cuff is empty. I'm guessing she broke something to get herself loose.

Well, there's no point in keeping it on her now. I unlock it with my telekinesis and she rubs her wrist, where there is a deep red mark from the metal. "Didn't you tell them it was too tight?" I ask.

"Yeah, they said tough shit. And they said my brother has to go to the Academy too even though he's told them he doesn't have any legacies."

I walk towards the door and she turns on her heel, walking by my side. "So, how did you get free?" I ask.

"The stupid idiots locked us to a table leg. All I had to do was lift the table up." She shakes her head, smiling.

"So, that's a pretty convincing passport." I start. "Tell me your real name and I'll keep it a secret."

"It's a real passport, with my real photo. But the name is false."

"You got away with that? So, what's your name?"

"Katy." She replies.

"My brother and sister are over there." She shows me to a table in Starbucks. We sit down and the table. "You're that Nine person." A girl with straight brown hair and dark blue eyes points at me. "That's Grace." Katy says.

"Liam," the older boy says, and gives a little wave. And my God, he has the looks of a Loric.

Then a little kid piped up. "I'm Nate, what happened to your arm." He points at where my arm used to be. "It died." I reply, which is kind of true.

"I thought you aliens would be all different colours" Grace says. "Why are you white?"

"Er," I don't really know what to say.

"Oh my God, Grace! You can't just ask people why they're white!" Katy gasps.

"It's just like, the rules of feminism." Liam carries on. "Oh, Nine, I love your necklace." He nods at my pendant.

"That's so fetch." Katy replies.

"Oh my God Katy! Stop trying to make fetch happen. It is never going to happen!" Liam slams his fist on the table.

Grace and Nate share weird looks. Then, Katy grins. "Do you even know what this is?" She asks, looking at me. Obviously I do. But I think I know where she's going.

"The spice girls?" I reply.

"I love him, he's like a martian."

"Katy, he's Loric. You idiot." Grace mocks.

Neither Katy nor Liam say anything, they just raise their brows at each other, so I keep quiet about it too. "You asked me why I wasn't orange or purple." I say.

"Well sor-ry." She pouts.

—

Annabeth's POV

At eight o clock, I begin to get tired. It would be eleven pm in New York.

The boys and I are watching The End Of The F***ing World on Netflix on James's laptop. (I recommend it)

The door is locked with a bolt so even someone with a key can't get in, and see the computer,

I'm curled up against Percy and I actually think I could get used to this.

Felix and James were right to ask their parents to bring food, the cafeteria isn't bad, just not good. After dinner, Percy and I called our parents on the school's landline. My dad said he would bring me anything I needed tomorrow, since he lives less than an hour away. And when I asked him to bring junk food he was concerned that we were expected to provide our own meals, until I explained everything to him.

Sally Jackson is bringing blue cookies.

The door knocks and James is in his bedroom with his laptop in seconds. Felix waits until James calls "who is it" until opening the door.

"Percy Jackson." Inquired the middle aged woman.

"Yeah, what's up?" He answered, going up to the door.

"Spare clothes and toiletries" she holds out a pile of clothes and a bag.

"Oh, Thank you." He says, taking the pile.

"If you need anything else, then go to Student Services." She tells him before leaving.

"What did you get?" James asks.

"Two pairs of jeans, two white t shirts, underwear, and a pair of pyjamas. And in the bag." He peers inside. "Body wash, tooth brush, tooth paste, a stick of deodorant and I think that's a hair comb."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Katy's POV

It's past eleven o clock, when Nine tells us that the car is five minutes away. I'm really tired by now. It's almost midnight and I usually go to bed at ten.

"Would it be ok if I get my bags out of the car?" I ask, yawning.

"I'm pretty sure she packed bricks. She asked me to lift them into the boot just to laugh at me when I tried!" Liam exclaims.

"Weakling." I insult.

"You'll have to give us your car keys, to make sure you don't try and escape again." The nicer officer says.

I agree, and take out my car keys with mini lip glosses and mascaras as key rings, and a pink fluffy pom-pom key ring.

"What the fuck is that?" Nine laughs.

"You should see her room." Liam jokes.

"Does it smell like perfume?" He smirks.

"Yeah, from when he's in it." I say.

I stand up. "I'll follow her," Nine says, taking my keys then looking at the mini pieces of makeup. "Where do you get this from, and why?"

"H&M, I don't know, I thought it was cute." I shrug. It's dark outside but the streetlights give enough light to see.

"Is your car pink?"

"Gods, no." I laugh before realising exactly what I said. His face stops for a second.

"The car's here." I say.

He opens the car. "Can you drive?" I ask him.

"Every since I was able to reach the peddles."

"Liam taught me how to drive after he passed, but I've only recently got my license."

"You're close to your brother." He says.

"Closer than I am to Grace," I begin. "Yeah, but he can be over protective at times." I admit, grabbing my dark blue, hard shell suitcase and placing it on the floor.

"You don't like Grace?"

"I have no reason to. We almost never talk to each other and she cries when I finish the fights that she starts."

I take my holdhall out, and place it on top of the suitcase, then place my leather jacket, that I put in the boot, on top. Then, finally, I get my bigger suitcase out.

"We have washing machines, you know."

"Oh thank the lord, because I can't stand wearing dirty clothes."

I put my jacket on and carry the holdhall over my shoulder. Then I close the boot. I have to carry the suitcases because the wheels are broken on one, and the second never had wheels, for whatever reason.

We're on the opposite side of the car park to the station. Great.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to carry all that?" He looks me up and down.

"Oh yeah. It's not that heavy." I laugh it off. "I'm not as weak as I look."

"Well, don't say I didn't offer when you drop it all." He shrugs.

Now I'm only more determined to prove myself.

Nine locks the car and we walk back to the station. "Why did you have a fake passport?" He asks me.

I shoudn't have showed him that passport from earlier. Oh well.

"It's a genuine passport, just with a fake name. I don't know, Liam and I wanted to see if you could actually get a passport with fake details, and it turns out you can. I brought it along because my step mom might find it if I leave it at home over the summer." I lie.

"And when I came for the Thompson's, you saw your chance to get away by using the fake." He finishes.

"Exactly!" I agree. That part is true.

—

Nine's POV

Surely there's no way she could carry those three bags. Liam had said he couldn't lift the suitcase. Maybe he was just exaggerating?

"Why are you watching me?" She asks.

"Am I not allowed to look at you now?" I question.

"I was asking why, you were staring at me for over ten seconds." She argues.

"It's funny watching you struggle." I tease.

Then, to prove me wrong, she drops them on the floor, piles the smaller case on top of the other, then lifts it above her head.

"Let's go." She skips ahead.

The car is already outside when we get back and the two boys are waiting for us. Liam holds out his hand towards her. "Katy, why?" He wonders.

"I made a mistake." I admit.

"Did you say something like 'I bet you can't carry all them' and then, this happened?" Liam predicts.

"Something like that. Is she always like that?"

"Yes. I don't really need to get in this car, do I? I seriously don't have legacies, won't I just get kicked?" He ask.

I think about it for a second, before asking "do you want to go?"

"Well, she's my little sister. I need to make sure she doesn't do anything crazy while I'm away. Grace will have Samantha. So, yeah."

"Don't tell anyone I did this." I press my thumb between his brows and his hair blows upwards. I smell electricity and he looks alarmed.

"Try moving something now." I tell him.

He takes his wallet out of his pocket and makes it float. "What, the, this is so cool. Aw, I lost it." His wallet drops to the floor as he lost concentration. Humans never learn as quickly as the Loric do, I find.

"Before your medical, I'll do it again. It will last ten minutes, so try and use it straight away. Then say you lost it again." I advise.

"Oh my gods, thank you so much." He smiles. "She'll hate you for this, but whatever."

Katy and Liam both hug Grace and a woman who must be their step mom, Samantha, goodbye. I don't listen in on their conversation.

After they are told to get in the car, they give one last wave.

I sit with them. Katy has her eyes closed and is leaning against the car window. I forgot that New York is three hours ahead.

"She was up at five this morning." Liam explains after he catches me staring. I should invest in a pair of sunglasses.

"Why? Who would get up at that ungodly hour?"

Liam gives a small smirk. "Gym freak."

"Stop talking about me when I'm still awake." Katy mumbles and Liam laughs

She sits up straight. "So, What do you do at the gym?" I ask.

"Well, strength training and martial arts, usually. But I sometimes like to go on the climbing wall." She yawns. Then she lays her head on her arm which is laying on the car door. Within seconds, Liam murmurs "she's asleep."

"So, what will I actually do at this school?" Liam asks.

"Well, there's the school part. I'm the one who trains those who have legacies, so you can just skip that part. Controlling the weather is a rare legacy, so far only these two are the first humans to have that legacy. Six will help them with that." I say. "Do you know if she has any other legacies?" I ask.

"Well, despite being extremely lucky, no."

"Lucky how?" I'm interested.

"Well, lots of little things mostly, like she's never cracked her screen despite dropping it dozens of times without a case. But these tiny things happen a lot, and that's just when she's with me. But within the past year, it's actually getting ridiculous. It's personal, but yeah, I don't understand."

"Damn, I wish I had that problem."

"Don't we all. I'm the sort of person who turns up five minutes late to the car in a car park and has to pay the fine. I was really annoyed at that."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Annabeth's POV

At ten to nine, there's someone at the door. Felix gets it and grins at a girl. She comes inside and greets us. "They must be Annabeth and Percy, I'm Lorella !" She says, She's dressed in a t shirt and sweat pants and her hair is in a messy bun. For some reason, she brought a large, red handbag with her. Felix bolts the door and Lorella takes out a bottle of red wine, and sets it on the table. "My ma is the best." She laughs, as she opens the bottle. James helps himself straight away, filling his plastic cup almost to the top. Felix takes the bottle out of his hand and places it on the table.

So, Lorella, what are your legacies?" Percy asks.

"Invisibility, as well as telekinesis." She smiles. "What about you two?"

"He's the little mermaid." James comments before downing half his cup.

"And Just telekinesis so far." I say.

"I think you'll have, super strength and Percy will have the ability to create seismic waves." She guesses.

Then she gives me an empty plastic cup. Before I move, she grabs the wine bottle and fills it half full. She gives a cup to Percy too.

"Drink up." Felix cheers. "What the Hell, James? You've already had a full cup. If you get wasted and give us away, I'm telling them about the porn magazines you have under your pillow."

Lorella laughs loudly. She doesn't seem to stop smiling. She's just an adorable ball of laughter. She sits cross legged on the coffee table, relaxed.

I take a sip, since I have only ever had one drink before. It leaves my mouth dry but it's not that bad. "Thank you." I tell her.

"Let's play two truths and a lie." Lorella says. "I'll go first."

She thinks for a moment before starting. "I can ride a horse, my ma runs a cooking blog and I have a tree house in my back garden."

"You don't have a tree house." Percy guesses. Lorella shakes her head.

"I do have a tree house. Well, it's a platform but it counts."

"Your ma doesn't run a cooking blog." James says and Lorella gives him a thumbs up. "Correct! My Nona runs a cooking blog though, she makes the best food!" ( **An: Can I just say, I had to go through so many 'Italian Girl Problems' on Pinterest all because I wanted to get Lorella's description right. So, I am now an expert in Italian culture.)**

"Can you ride a horse then? I love horses!" Percy asks.

"Oh yeah, my best friend's pa owns some horses and e taught us to ride when we were both little."

—

Katy's POV

I see myself kill my dad ten times over. A bullet through the head, pushing him off a building, watching him burn in flames.

I haven't told anyone else, but since returning from camp, I have these nightmares regularly. Almost everyday. When they first started, I stayed up all night three nights in a row.

I sleep with a light on in my room because I usually wake up in the middle of the night, and I hate waking up in the dark. When I wake up this time, my eyes are wet and I'm sobbing.

"Katy. Katy wake up."

"What's wrong with her?"

Liam was shaking me. I wipe my eyes. I'm out of breath and cold. I see Nate staring at me. Oh gods, everyone in the car is watching me. "Are you alright?" The driver asks, looking at me through the mirror.

"Bad dream, that's all." I say.

I'm actually shaking. I wrap myself with my shirt and rub my hands. "Well, we're almost there." The driver tells me. "You kids thirsty?" He passes us a white plastic bag and Nine takes it. "Blackcurrant or orange?" He asks Nate, holding out some Capri suns. Nate takes the orange and I take the Blackcurrant, drinking it to distract me. "Thank you!" Liam tells him.

"What was your dream about?" Nine asks, stabbing his straw into the capri sun too aggressively, and it comes through the other side. He frowns and fixes it.

"Can't remember," I lie.

"Do you have nightmares often?"

I nod my head and take a drink to distract myself.

 _ **Bang**_

I'm thrown forwards and gasp. My seatbelt catches me but I still hit my head on the window. The car spins and Nine stands up. "Take off your seatbelts and hold on tight!" He orders and I follow. The car slows down, but doesn't stop spinning.

When the car stops, Nine opens his door and takes a few steps out.

 _BANG_

Nine collapses to the ground, hugging his knee with his hand. I jump out of the car and take off my shirt to use to tie around his leg. I know some first aid from camp, but I have only a small idea how to treat a bullet wound. Liam and Nate come outside and Liam goes to the driver's door.

"Guys, he's knocked out!" Liam yells.

Nine is swearing under his breath and his blood is on my hands and clothes. "Do you even know what to fucking do with this?" He asks through clenched teeth. "And if so, I want to know why."

"I took first aid lessons last year, at the community centre." I lie. I should find some bandages and anti septic because a shirt isn't going to prevent an infection.

"Guys." Liam holds out a syringe. He's pale and his eyes are wide. "This was in my arm."

Then his eyes roll back and drops to the ground. I scream out his name.

Thunder growls from above us and it begins to pour down with rain. A lightning bolt illuminates the sky and Nate points to three figures a hundred metres away from us. They fly upwards, but I can only guess how high they've gone before they crash down to the floor again. Nine must be using his telekinesis.

Then a bullet flies past us and a syringe sticks out of his shoulder. "Oh fuck." He takes it out quickly and looks it it. It's half empty with an orange liquid. Then his eyes close and his head swings back. I catch his head and lay him down on the road.

"Call the police. Now!" I instruct Nate. We should have called them two minutes ago. Well, it wouldn't have made a difference so far.

He does so. And tells the operator everything. Who we are, where about we were, we're guardes and Number Nine was with us but is now unconscious.

I raid the car and find an emergency first aid kit, then pay attention to Nine's leg. I clean Nine's wound with eye wash since it's the only thing I could find inside the kit. I do the best I can, before lifting him up to put him in the car. He's bulky and his arms are the same size as my thighs, and I struggle a little to carry him. I take Liam inside too. He's pale but he's breathing, which is good. I place him down gently on his stomach. Then I close the door.

I'm expecting my own arm to be pierced any second, but nothing happens.

I open the driver's door and the driver too has a syringe in his shoulder. I move him across the seat. And I go to turn the engine on, but the keys are gone. These people are good shots, so why haven't they taken us down yet? And they're clearly close, so what are they waiting for. I get out of the car and face Nate, outside.

"Apparently help will be in half an hour, and we have to stay on the line. We need to get away now." Nate tells me.

"The keys are gone, and we can't leave the others here. Tell them we're stuck."

"We can't go anywhere!" He tells them. After a minute, he nods and places his phone in his inside pocket. Then he pulls me down by the shoulder and whispers in my ear. "If I hang up, then they'll send a guarde, apparently? Also, if things get worse, all I have to say is that I am now more powerful than any of the Loric Guarde. And they'll send a guarde. It's on speaker."

"Because the one we had was so helpful." And is this operator fucking serious, using anime quotes? I guess it's memorable.

I'm soaked through now, and freezing. I'm covered in goosebumps and I'm only wearing a cami and a skirt, and the rain is painful. I tie my hair up to get it out of my face. I turn to Nate, who's shivering. "Get inside the car." I order.

"Behind you!" he yells but there's already someone's hand around my throat. I claw at the hand but stop trying after I feel a cold blade against my throat. I barely breathe.

I look at Nate to see he has the barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his head. We share panicked looks. Shit shit shit shit.

"Listen closely," a raspy voice says. "You're going to do as we say. Try to run away, and we'll kill you, and all your friends."

He lets go off my throat but the blade stays. He moves his hand down my chest and grabs me. "But not before we make you wish you were dead. Got it?" He hisses. I don't know what to do. My blood turns cold and I forget everything else. My throat tightens and my vision blurs. I'm scared. He presses his lips into into my ear He pulls my head back by my hair and I gasp. _Oh gods Liam, please wake up_.

"I said, got it?" He presses the blade deeper and grabs my wrist.

"Yes." I whimper. How long ago did Nate call the police? And why isn't he using his phrase? "Don't worry, I am stronger than any of the Loric Guarde!" Nate exclaims.

"We're not taking him, are we?" Another person asks. This one is a girl, but I don't see her face.

"We're only getting paid for her, so no." They inject him with the liquid and Nate quickly crumples to the floor, falling on his knees first. That was much too fast. He must have fallen on purpose so he could avoid hurting himself. "We can use him to keep the girl. You wouldn't want us to harm a little kid, would you?" Another guys asks, turning my head to look at him. He's young. Certainly under twenty. Eighteen, perhaps?

Is everyone else here as young?

There's a tattoo of a snake on his forearm. The snake is coiled, bursting from within a circle and baring its fangs. Oh my god, I recognise that tattoo. I had seen it on the news a few weeks ago. It was the symbol of a group that targeted human guardes.

There had been a family on the station, warning other parents not to make the same mistake they did by not turning their teenager in after they discovered they had legacies. They were hunted down by these Harvesters and killed.

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

"Well, we don't want you. As much as we would like to kill you, we've been offered a generous amount of money to keep you alive and hand you over to the Foundation. If you follow our orders, then we'll let all your buddies go. Even the alien." The girl tells me.

"What about the kid? And why should I believe you?"

"Well, the Foundation doesn't want him, so he can go too. You're the one they want, and they asked us to keep your friends alive. They're gentle like that."

"I'm honoured."

—-—-—-—

Annabeth's POV

James is drunk. You can tell because he's spent the past twenty minutes asking Felix if he's gay, if he wants to have sex with a man. "If I were a girl, I'd fuck you." He tells Felix. "You're so pretty."

Felix pats James on the head, as James is resting on his lap. "Am I gay? Because I would have sex with a man, but only if my girlfriend wanted me to. Percy, can you fuck me so that I know if I'm gay or not?"

"I have a girlfriend." He tells him.

"Threesome then."

"James, you're drunk." Felix laughs.

"I'm not drunk!" He insists. Then, he tries to stand up only to fall back down again.

"How is he that drunk after one drink?" I ask.

"Oh, he's had more than that. You know that half empty two litre bottle of bubblegum soda that James has been drinking for the past hour?"

"That shit is disgusting." Percy grimaces, "tastes like mouthwash,"

"Yeah, that's vodka and lemonade with food colouring in it."

"What will happen tomorrow?" I ask.

"Well, go down to student services in the morning, just before nine, to get your timetable. It's normal lessons, really. Then you have your training. With your legacies and basic fitness. Lessons end at three. You can do whatever then. We like to go down to the common room in another building. Then some nights, like tonight, Lorella comes round and we drink."

"Can you believe that he used to follow the rules!" Lorella laughs, messing up Felix's hair. "He was such a mama's boy. I remember the first time my brother got drunk. He was such a lightweight, he had two cups before he couldn't even walk! But now he's pretty good at it. Felix almost never gets drunk."

"Because I try not to." He defends himself.

James goes to drink more of his blue vodka but Felix moves it away. "This is ninety percent vodka, I swear it stinks." He puts it back into the fridge.

"Nooooo." James moans. Felix holds him up and throws him into James' bedroom. "James you're drunk, go to sleep." He then closes the door behind him. James doesn't come out and I guess he must be asleep.

I yawn. "I think I'm going to bed now." I say.

"Already?" Felix asks.

"Yeah, it would be past midnight in New York."

"Oh yes, Of course." Lorella Says.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow?" He asks.

"See you later seaweed brain." I stand up. I'm slightly dizzy at first but I don't stumble. I wave goodbye at the door and head to my own dorm.

When I get to my dorm, I see that there's a group of girls and boys inside. They're all younger than me, the oldest must be sixteen. And they all stare. "Who the fuck are you? This is my dorm, why are you here?" One of the girls spits. She's wearing a tight, white dress and black heels. Her hair, my gods is it damaged. "You have a new roommate now." I say.

"Ugh, is that your shit in that plastic bag by the door? Oh my god, can't you even afford a real bag." Another girl laughs. "I can't believe _she's_ our new roommate."

I ignore her and go to my room, picking up the plastic bag. It must be some sla. I'm so tempted to take my stuff and crash on the boy's sofa. I can't be bothered with this. When I've closed my door, I can hear them talking. I get ready for bed. My bed is cold and my head aches, so I have a drink of water before falling asleep.

—-—-—-—

Katy's POV

There must be at least twenty people around me by now, and I can barely keep my eyes open. A black van drives near us. _Please please please be help._ How long has it been since Nate called the police? Ten minutes? They said half an hour.

"Nice one!" The van door opens. Shit, it's not help. I can barely stand. When the blade moves away from my throat, my knees buckle and I fall onto my hands and knees, as there's no longer a knife keeping me up. Someone kicks my side and I'm too exhausted to keep myself up. My hands scrape against the concrete and it stings. I feel sick. My breath is shaky and I'm alone in this one. I'm not used to fighting on my own.

"On your feet." I'm instructed.

"I can't." I admit. A lump forms in my throat.

He grabs a handful of my hair. I didn't realise it had fallen out of the pony tail.

My legs can't hold my weight, they shake when I try to move them. Why can't I stand properly? I try to place my weight on my feet but they give up on me. I fall back on my knees. "Fine then, have it your way." Another girl laughs. "Karl, you can do the honours."

Right now, I can't see anything, it's all a blur of lights from torches. Then a black hood is thrown over my head and I can fell my own hot breath. My hands are held close behind my back and I think that's cable ties that they're using to hold them together. I don't try to fight it, I know it would be in vain anyways. But these ties are so tight, I think I'll take the handcuffs back now.

Without warning, I'm in the air.

"What are you doing?" I shout. My voice is brittle. "No! Put me down!" I kick and thrash about

Someone has picked me up roughly at the waist and I feel sick and dizzy. "If you don't remember, we can easily kill all of your friends right now." A girl laughs.

"So, you better calm down." The guy warns. "Come on, you've been a good girl so far." Fuck, this is humiliating. My cheeks burn and tears hit my cheeks.

I really don't like being picked up. He's holding my upside down, and I think the back of my head is hitting against his shin. But we're not moving, so why bother?

 _Liam, wake up. Please. I'm so sorry for everything I've called you or done. I love you. Oh gods Liam, I need you. Please._

It's too late to run away now. Instead, I try to pray.

" _Ok, so hi mum, should o call you Lady Hera? And dear Lady Aphrodite. Well, please tell Liam that I love him and that we really did try to get help. Please. Thank you, em, Amen?"_ I keep my voice low.

Someone's phone goes off. "That was the Foundation, it's time."

The guy begins to move and I squeeze my eyes shut to try and stop the nausea. A car door opens and I'm turned around and placed down onto a cold leather seat. I'm surprised I wasn't thrown into the boot. Count your blessings, I guess.

I'm on the right hand side, next to the door.

"Are you serious? What am I, her mother?" A guy scoffs.

"We need to make sure we keep her alive."

I jump when I feel a hand near my neck. Then the seatbelt is pulled across me. I push myself back against the seat as far as I can. I do not like this. I do not like this.

"Cheer up darlin', I've heard that the Foundation isn't that bad." He brushes against my cheek and I recoil away.

"What now?" A guy asks.

"I'll drive, and you and you come with me. The rest of you stay here and watch over the others. If one of them stirs, send them back to sleep." A girl orders.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Four's POV

The first thing I do when I arrive at the car, is that I heal Nine. I think everyone else is just knocked out, but. Nine's leg is covered in blood. He's been shot in the leg but it's been bandaged up. His clothes are and his hair is dripping. He's been outside, he must have been put back into the car.

The two human Guarde that Nine went to pick up are safe too.

The police are here and are looking for clues. But apart from Nine and the three humans, we find nothing. Nine is going to kick himself when he finds out what happened. These attacks are the reason that we started picking up the Human Guarde personally, specifically in America where these anti-Guarde groups have been popping up left and right. It was bad enough when the humans were only targeting Lorics, we've been trained to fight our entire lives.

Nine comes to first. "Hey buddy, what the hell happened?" I ask.

"I don't know Johnny, last thing I remember is throwing some people into the air and then pulling out a syringe from my shoulder." He rubs his temple. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, the human guardes are still out of it and the driver is on his way home. They're all ok."

"I must have frightened them off. But what did they even do?"

"Nothing, it seems. The drivers on his way home, and the guarde are being watched over. Both of them are still here and they're relatively unharmed." I shrug.

Nine looks at me. "Did you say both. As in two?"

"Yeah, you came to get two, right?"

Nine shake she's head and flies out the door. He races over to the helicopter where the boys have been placed. "What's wrong?" I ask. He looks inside and turns back to me.

"There was a girl here. She had shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, and she was wearing a red shirt, black skirt and boots."

By the look on my face, i think he can tell I don't know who he's talking about.

"Fuck."

—-—-—-—-—

Katy's POV

I rest my head against the window. My clothes stick to me and it's hot under the hood. I can't remember if I fell asleep or not

I remember earlier today, when the idea of talking to Liam or Grace made me laugh. Oh, how I wish I was back in that car. This entire thing is my fault. If I hadn't had wanted to go to McDonalds then I would never have been there when the storm hit. And we would never have had to go to that Academy and we would never have been attacked. And I would be by the campfire with my friends.

Why do I have to fuck up so often? This whole mess can be traced back to me. At least now I'm not hurting anybody else.

I never even got to say goodbye.

I've never heard about the Foundation. I've heard about the Harvesters, but my only clue is that the Foundation doesn't kill Guarde.

The hood is pulled off me and I blink. "What a mess." They laugh.

"In five minutes we'll be arriving at the closest rock of loralite. It's pretty busy, so you'll need to fit in. He takes a pair of sissies and pulls my arms. "My arms don't bend that way!" I cry. "Ow! Stop pulling my arms like that!"

"Shut the fuck up. God."

The cable ties come loose. I looks at my hands, they've gone numb. "Why did you even bother in the first place?" I ask.

I get a silent answer.

"Charming." I mutter.

"Hold this" he throws a black handbag at me. Wait, it's my handbag. I look inside and everything is still there, even my WiFi thing. I didn't have my iPad when I left and my iPod, Is in my shoe. I had forgotten about that. My heart hammers.

"Are you saying I can have his back?" I ask, trying to remain calm.

"Sure, we couldn't find anything. And looking at you, I doubt you've got anything on you." He smirks and I feel like throwing myself out of the car and hope that I get hit by a truck. "And we got your suitcases too."

My charger is in my bag, and I charged every thing before we left. As soon as I'm alone, I'm emailing Liam.

"Now listen, hold this." He throws a passport which lands on my lap. In the photo is a girl that looks bland. She has long brown hair, pale skin and a blank expression. She vaguely looks like me, but if you actually look, it's obvious it's not me. The name says Natalie Cox and her birthday says she is eighteen years old. "Anyone asks who you are, you use that name. As far as anyone knows, you just found out you're a Guarde and we are coming to sign up for the Academy. We'll be with you the entire time, then you're teleporting away with the Foundation, and we'll swap you for our reward. Ok sweetheart?"

Only the Guarde can teleport with the Loralite. As soon as they realise I didn't follow, they'll be suspicious.

The car stops. He makes a show of placing a gun is his jacket pocket. It has a syringe loaded. "You run, and we'll take you when you're knocked out of it. And I'm an excellent shot."

My door opens and the girl has a grip on my arm. I half stumble out of the car, handbag on my shoulder and my fake passport in my hand. "Why did the kid call you Katy, if your real name is Emily?" The girl asks.

"My real name is Katy."

"Not What this says." She holds up my real passport. "Oh my God, is this a fake?"

"Some thing like that."

I go to carry my bags but the two boys pull them away from me. "For all we know, you could use this as a weapon."

I clutch my handbag to my chest. The good news is that I'm not dead. And I know that the boy from before, who had been the one to hold a blade to my throat, isn't here. That helps me to calm down a bit, but I still can't shake the nausea. I mess with my locket. My heart skips a beat.

I packed both of my magic necklaces! One shows you what you want to look like, and another can make you either invisible or identical to the last wearer. I'm wearing the shape shifting one. I have no use for the other, but I still prefer to keep it with me.

The other guy who was in the car walks next to me. "You're welcome for your bags."

"What? Was it you who got them?" I ask.

"Well, we can't have you wearing the same outfit. Anyways, it would save the Foundation money if you had your own stuff."

"Thank you." I say. I don't ask why. He doesn't respond.

He seems to be the oldest, twenty, I think. He's skinny and doesn't have a tattoo.

We're in a town centre, and people are staggering out of bars and a fight is starting outside of a pub. Two men, early thirties. A bottle is hit across one of their heads. Things get nasty. But no one goes to stop them. I consider making a run for it. Surely help should have arrived back there, and Liam would be safe. Then again, what would stop a bullet firing through my back? No. I should do as I say and wait, there will be a better time.

There is a little hut by the Loralite and three soldiers stand outside. They look bored and have mugs in their hands. I would kill for a coffee, my head is aching.

They pay no attention to us.

I'm pushed through the doors of a Burger King, and there are a couple of tables taken up. I follow the girl to a table in the corner, where there are the least number of people.

I'm never going to make it past this stone. And if only human Guarde can use the stone, how will the Foundation people us it?

"Emily?" We hear someone ask. It's a young girl, barely older than me. She has skin even paler than mine, and that's something. Her hair is honey blonde and up in a pony tail. She has heavy make up and her face has no warmth. She's wearing oversized sun glasses. She pulls up a chair and joins our table.

The first boy straightens up. "I'm sorry, but this is my friend Natalie."

The girl nods her head. "I see you've packed." She pulls a face. "As long as you can carry it all."

"Yes. I can."

"Very well. But we need you to prove it's you." She says, stirring her drink with her straw.

"Like, cast a storm right now?"

She nods.

I close my eyes and imagine a lightning bolt. A small one. When I open my eyes, I picture it striking the parked car on the side of the street. It's empty, and a car is supposed to be the safest place to be during a thunder storm. so nothing too bad should happen.

A bolt flashes down and hits the car with accuracy. I look away to avoid hurting my eyes.

"Very Good."

"Two million dollars has been transferred." The Foundation girl says and the other girl smiles. "Pleasure doing business with you."

The three of them leave and it's just me and the blonde. "What now?" I ask.

"Pick up your stuff, we're leaving." She orders.

She walks outside and right up to the stone ( **I can't remember how big these Loralite stones are, so in this story they're a little under two metres high, three metres wide)**

"What are you doing?" One of the men asks, running up to us. She grabs my arm and holds both of us against the Loralite. Within a minute she'll be gone, and I'll run for it.

I have to squint to see, and I drop my stupid bags to cover my eyes.

But it's the middle of the night. The guy must be shining a torch in my eyes.

I open my eyes fully to see we're in the middle of a field, and a helicopter is right next to us.

Oh my gods, I teleported too. ( **Let's be honest, how predictable was this? But I'm just going to carry on)**

No no no no no.

This isn't possible, right? There had been videos online of Guarde and regular humans trying to teleport, only for the Guarde to leave and the other to be left behind. Is it because I'm a magical being, that I jumped too?

"You look sick. Anyways, get in."

—-—-—-—-—

Nine's POV

Nate wakes up next. There are fresh bruises forming on his neck and wrists. He wakes up startled and he searches around. "They took Katy, they said that they were getting paid." He gasps.

"Tell me everything you remember."

He does.

Besides showing how disgusting the attackers are, Nate's story doesn't tell us much. And he knows it. He looks down and mutters an apology. "No, this is my fault." I rub my forehead. I'm supposed to look after them here.

Liam wakes up screaming Katy's name.

The exact same way Katy yelled his when he fell.

Somehow, he already knew what had happened, and doesn't waste any time. He's spitting about how he's going to 'tear apart each and every last one of these sick bastards.'

Then he rants in an unfamiliar language. I can speak three human languages fluently and know a little bit of many others, but I've never heard this.

The way Liam speaks, I remember Sandor talking the same way when he fell into the Loric language every so often. Whenever he felt strongly about something, he slipped into his mother tongue.

Is English not Liam's first language?

I zone back in again. He has a sword in his hand. _Where the hell did he get a sword from?_ John has to wrestle it away from him. He must admit, Liam held up his own for a while.

She's gone. She's actually gone.

I asked Liam if he wanted to call his family, but changed his mind when I handed out my phone. He asked me if I could, saying that he couldn't bare repeating it.

After another search, we realised it was all in vain and started to go to the Academy. Liam's leg doesn't stop shaking. As I watch him, I see that he is covered in scars, new and old. How did he get all of these? All three of the siblings had some thing about them, that is unusual. Liam's aura is the strongest, I believe.

I would have known if they were Loric because they would have been in that meeting Ella called during the war. Every living Loric was there, and I didn't see any new faces that weren't human.

They have an aura, similar to a Guarde's, but definitely different.

English isn't his first language, instead he speaks what I think is a non human language.

He had a sword. Who packs a sword to go to a summer camp?

He already knew about Katy. Just like how John and I shared dreams and could communicate that way, is it the same for them?

Katy had a fake passport. I'm beginning to doubt her old excuse.

They barely mentioned their real parents. Why not?

So, they're not Loric, certainly not Mogadorians as they don't look like Snow White- jet black hair and white as fuck skin, and they're most certainly not humans.

I mentally scream to try and get John's attention, and use my telekinesis to tug his arm. When he notices, he looks at me weirdly. "Is that you? Stop that?" He huffs.

Then he goes back to his own world. He's such a great help, as you can tell.

I'm sure that if I were his girlfriend then he wouldn't ignore me like this. **(seriously though, did John ever stop going on about Sarah? I'm 99% sure John was more devastated by Sarah's death than Henri's.)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Percy's POV

I stay up sort of late, until we're told it's lights out, at midnight.

Lorella waves goodbye and Felix checks on James who is still asleep. I actually can't see the floor to James' room. It looks like how my bedroom used to look when Smelly Gabe still lived with my mom and me.

I help tidy up but there's not much mess.

"How was your first day?" He asks

"Better than I expected."

"The novelty will wear off after a week, trust me on that. But if you're careful, you'll find fun stuff to do. Tomorrow, I'll show you how to access the blocked websites in the library."

"Don't they track what you do on computers though?"

"Only if you give them a reason to. Like, if you were on a computer covering your face and the next day someone has a parcel for you, and when you open it in full view of the staff, they'll take a look. And it turns out you emailed your Uncle Tom to hide bottles of whiskey, then they'll probably search you."

"That's oddly specific,"

Felix sighs and throws a red plastic cup into the small sink.

"We need to keep an eye on James. He's not bad, but he's an idiot. He used to share with someone else, but he was moved because they got caught because they blasted their music from their phones."

"Are you serious?" I laugh.

"Wish I weren't. Anyways, he's more careful now, but still stupid. So if you do have anything on you, don't give it to him. I haven't told him where I keep my own phone."

"Alright, thanks."

Felix drinks a cup of water and I do the same. I didn't realise how thirsty I was until just now. Felix takes a packet of chips and waves goodnight.

I go to my own room. I open the window and draw on a notepad I found.

I'm on the ground floor, so at least I can escape easily in an emergency.

—-—-—-—-—

Katy's POV

There are two other people on this helicopter. Both of them are older than us. The woman is in her late thirties to earlier forties and the man is in his mid to late twenties. I think they're both East Asian, with almond eyes and pale brown skin. The woman has black hair up in a sleek pony tail but the man has short and messy hair dyed dark blue.

I'm sitting next to the door. I could open it right now and jump out. Then again, I've never tried to fly at this height before and I could end up getting seriously hurt. My landings are usually rough, and I'll probably end up with injuries worse that cuts and bruises

That, and where would I go? All I can see is fields.

No. Now is not the time.

Then over time, the fields turn to sky scrapers and we are in a city. The helicopter lands on the roof of a building and the door opens. The fire exit is on the other side. "Out."

I drag myself out, and my legs shake. A young girl walks up to us. She hands blondie a thick black bracelet and glares at me with disgust.

"Hand out." Blondie says.

"What?"

"I said, hand out." She grabs my right wrist and holds it out. She locks the bracelet on my arm and some thing pierces my skin. I cry out and try to shake the bracelet off.

"No use in doing that. Five needles have been placed into your wrist. In that bracelet is a GPS, a camera, a microphone and a speaker." Blondie says

"It's a communication device, basically." I say

"Do not interrupt me." She pauses, "If you try to take it off, then you will tear your own hand apart. If you try to run away, we'll know exactly where you are. And we can inject five different chemicals. Two will knock you out in seconds. One will cause you to forget everything that happened within the past five hours. One will paralyse you. And one will kill you." The woman explains. "It was my idea, and you're the first to try it out. We've already lost enough Guardes, we needed to up our game."

"How does it come off?" I ask.

"That is out of our control." The man smirks.

"And meet Hisaya." He walks up to the young girl who was here. Hisaya flinches when she's touched, and hunches her shoulders. "A girl from around here. Mis-behave, and she will be the one to pay for it."

"What!" I choke on air

"Her wellbeing relies on you, basically." Blondie throws out as of it we're nothing.

"Shall we go to our apartment?" Blondie says.

The first thing I noticed about the apartment was the number of cameras. One by every exit, including windows. At least three in every room, apart from the bathrooms. Thank the gods.

The room I'm told is mine is a good size. There is a double bed in the centre of the room, opposite the door, and a radio alarm clock on the table beside it. There is a full length mirror leaning against the corner next to the bed and a chest of drawers in pushed up against the windows.

The windows don't open, I find. And even if they did, it's a long drop. According the the clock, it's five pm. It must be about two or three o clock in New York right now.

That would mean that I'm some where in Asia.

Oh! Have I not mentioned the cameras? There are more cameras in this room than in any other room. One in every corner, one looking across to the bed, one looking at the door and another outside the door. The idea of people watching me while I sleep makes me more than a little uncomfortable.

Either way, I collapse on the bed. I could really use some sleep.

But I'm awake now, and I would rather wait to go to sleep at night. So I try to find any blind spots.

—

Nine's POV

We finally arrive at the Academy, after a silent journey.

Liam accepts his room key silently, and closes his dorm door.

—

Liam's POV

I need to get out of here. Finding Katy will be a lot easier with a group of Demi gods than the Guarde.

I try to be quiet as I find my bedroom, thankfully the first door I open is an empty room. When I enter, I open the window and climb out, standing on the ledge and gripping onto the window.

I saw the way Nine was looking at me. He knows some thing. It would be better for him to be suspicious if I leave than eventually figure out what I am.

I'm one floor up, so not too high of a drop. I can't see a fire escape anywhere. Well, these kids could float themselves down.

There's someone looking out of the window, on the next floor down one window to my right. He's sitting on the ledge and I recognise the aura. No, that's impossible.

I brace myself and jump.

My ankles burn but the pain disappears as quickly as it came. I drop down and I'm not hurt. "Did you slip?" I hear a guy laugh behind me. He has a New York acccent.

I turn around and it's him. Percy Jackson.

"Percy Jackson?" I ask, making sure.

He smiles, that crooked smile that I know from when he first came to camp, two years after I first went. But we've never actually talked, I usually hang out with girls or my cabin since everyone else takes the piss out of me.

The year he arrived was the same year that I moved back to New York.

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here?"

"I have legacies," he says it like I should already know.

"And you're first instinct was to come here, instead of going to Chiron?"

He looks alarmed.

"Who are you?"

Is he serious? I guess Annabeth's nickname for him fits.

"Alright, Seaweed brain. We go to camp together. I'm in cabin ten, my name is Liam and Grace and Katy are my sisters."

"Oh, I didn't recognise you." he looks at me. "In my defence, it is dark."

There is a pause.

"You three look nothing alike, do you?"

"We get that a lot."

"So, why are you here?" He asks.

I tell him the story about the storm and how they think I have legacies and i came to watch over Katy. Then about the attack and how I'm leaving to go find her.

"What about you? Why are you here?" I ask him.

"Annabeth actually has legacies," I zone out because I already know where this is going.

"You said you were in cabin ten, right?" He asks.

"Yeah..."

"Damn. That must suck." He laughs.

"No, not really." I shrug. He's not the first to say something like that.

"Oh. Not trying to be a dick. it's just that I get a headache when ever I go in your cabin since there's so much perfume."

"I have two teenage sisters at home too. I've adapted."

A torch shines near us and some one yells "who's there." Shit, security.

Percy slides back in the window and motions for me to follow. I jump through and duck down.

Percy is at the window again. "Sorry, That was me."

"Who were you talking to?"

"My roommate. Here." He pulls me up by my arm and I wave.

The woman outside is dressed in a suit and faces her torch to the ground.

I smile. "You don't mind if we stay up a bit later, do you?" I ask.

"Of course not. Have a good night boys." And she walks away.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Liam's POV

Before I left Percy's dorm, I ended up talking myself into staying.

The Guarde will know more about the Foundation than the Half-Bloods, based on what Nine said earlier.

Also, I could end up revealing myself and many other heroes if I fight against humans instead of the usual mythical monsters. The Mogadorians knew that we weren't human nor Guarde, and it's a good job that we killed every one we came into contact with.

The police refused to send out an AMBER alert since Katy's a Guarde and to be honest, it's probably a good thing since it would be a bad idea for Katy to have too much attention called to her.

I dig my hands into my pockets, bored.

Then I find a piece of paper. And Katy's bank card. I read the note.

 _Most of us didn't have a choice to join the Harvesters. I didn't. But I know that the Foundation will use you to get to Katy, so I took this from her bag. As long as The Foundation doesn't know her real name, they won't be able to find you. I'm sorry._

—

Katy's POV

Now that I have nothing to do, everything that has happened in the past few hours hits me in the chest.

This stupid bracelet and these stupid cameras and everything is just so stupid _stupid_ _ **stupid.**_

 _ **Why do I always have to be so fucking stupid?**_

I curl up on the bed and press my face into the pillow. My body shakes and I sob, letting everything out.

Shock, anger, frustration and helplessness.

I should have taken my chances and jumped out of that helicopter. But now I can't go anywhere or do anything with this thing on my wrist. It itches too.

I push myself up and see the blurry white pillow. I beat it with my fists but it does nothing and I get no where.

I nearly scream.

I need to calm down. I mumble some High School Musical songs.

" _Coach said to fake right_

 _And break left_

 _Watch out for the pick_

 _And keep an eye on defence_

 _Gotta run the give and go_

 _And take the ball to the hole_

 _But don't be afraid_

 _To shoot the outside 'J'"_

I go to the bathroom from across the hall. In the mirror is a girl with wet tangled hair, red swollen eyes and a tear stained face.

" _I gotta_

 _Get my, get my head in the game_

 _You gotta_

 _Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game_ "

I splash my face with cold water. Then I go back into my room to change, still singing under my breath. It calms me down and lifts my mood.

I change into dark grey denim shorts and a white blouse - the first things I see when I open my bag. It's all messed up, and I can tell someone has been through my stuff. Either way, it feels good to be wearing dry clothes. I can't find my hair brush, which is just great. I use my fingers as a comb. It hurts and my hand has hair on it, but it does the job.

There's a knock at the door.

Strange, why would these people bother knocking?

Hisaya is at the door. Her hair is tangled and covers her face. She's looking down at the floor and mumbles something.

"Hello?" I ask. I try to be nice since we're in the same boat.

She hates me. I can see it in her eyes when she glares at me. For a solid ten seconds she doesn't say anything. "Can I help you?" I ask.

I'm not sure if she can understand me or not. Then she responds. "You need to be ready to leave at six." She spits, before storming down the hall.

You know what? I don't have to put up with any of this.

How are they going to inject me with anything anyways? For all I know, this bracelet could be pure bullshit.

I face my bedroom window, and summon a storm. When I'm almost there, I hide behind my bed before lightning strikes the window and glass shatters. Seconds later, door opens and I'm at the window sill.

"What do you think you're doing?" The woman cries.

"Getting the fuck out of here." I reply before jumping.

It's a long drop and I spin a little before i catch myself with the wind. I've held my breath and finally release it.

I'm ten stories up and people are already staring.

"Emily! Come up here now!" Blondie yells.

Flying makes me feel tired, but it's the fasted way I can think of.

I stay low, two meters off the ground but go as fast as I can.

I land after I think I'm a good few miles away. Four or five miles, probably. But good enough. I take off my shoe immediately and grab my iPod.

There's a starbucks at the other end of the street, so hopefully I can use the WiFi. It's closed, but surely I can still get a connection.

I waste no time opening maps to find out where I am.

But before it connects, there's a pain in my wrist. I feel light headed, oh gods this bracelet is legit. I lean against the wall.

"Daijōbudesu ka? Anata wa watashi ni kyūkyūsha o yobu hitsuyō ga arimasu ka?" An older man asks. Then there's two of him and the sky is spinning.

Then nothing.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Annabeth's POV

I wake up from a nightmare. Demi-god dreams suck.

It's seven am and the room is bright. I have an hour before I should start to get ready, so I go to train before breakfast. It's cold, so I take Percy's hoodie.

I find the training complex and I can hear someone else inside. I open the door to see one of the Guarde-number Nine-destroying a punching bag.

He turns when the door closes and stares at me.

"You shouldn't be in here," he says but not in an authoritative way.

"Why not?" I ask, taking off my hoodie.

"Good question." He shrugs. "What are you doing here? Most students can't wait to get away from here."

"Well, this is my sort of thing," I say.

"Hey, are you any good at sword fighting? Johnny is making me practice and I suck."

"I'm alright." I reply.

He holds out two swords, steel. I go up to him and take one. As soon as my hand touches his I sense him stiffen and his eyes widen.

"Are you okay?"

"Sorry, deja vu." He shakes his head. "Anyways, let's see what you've got."

An hour passes and Nine was right, he does suck.

"Same time tomorrow, yeah?" He asks as I give him back the sword. He's taken his shirt off but I don't move my eyes off his face.

"Sure, I'll bring my boyfriend Percy along. Sword fighting is more his thing than it is mine."

"Can't Wait." He grins.

When I get back to my dorm, Another girl is inside. "Who are you?" She asks.

"I'm your new roommate, I was here last night."

"Did you meet Ashley? She had her friends over so I was out until last curfew."

"She kicked you out?"

"Oh, no. But I can't stand it when they're here, so I go to the common room."

"Well, in the two minutes I spent with her I can see where you're coming from. I'm Annabeth."

"Areya." I shake her hand when he holds it out to me. "So, where are you from?"

"New York, but I my dad lives in SAN Francisco, so that's a plus. What about you?"

"Bangkok, in Thailand. My family isn't so close. I haven't seen them for almost a year now."

"That sucks." I should know.

—

Nine's POV

I knew that there was some thing, odd, about Annabeth when I touched her hand. I got the same feeling I got when my telekinesis first kicked in, or when l opened my chest for the first time. Or last night when Katy helped me with my leg.

But I never get that sense around any other human Guarde.

I'll tell Four later

But right now I'm hungry and I have class in half an hour, so I go to the food hall. There's not many people in here, many students don't even eat breakfast which we've been trying to sort out. Then again, you can just tell that the cooks don't want to be here just by looking at the food. The toast is always either burned or still white and the fruit is bruised, from mishandling.

They don't have to eat it, but anyone living on campus only has one choice.

Which is me and the students. The faculty live near campus.

Either way, bruised and soft apples are a thousand times more appetising than the meal replacement sludge I ate every other day for over a year. Also, I can always run to the city and get a pizza if I really wanted.

A fly comes near me and I swat it away.

 _Well, fuck you too._ It replies then moves on.

God I hate flies

Then some twelve year old little shit walks by, singing 'All by myself'

I hate little kids more.

"Thanks." She says, sitting next to me.

It's Ella. "I didn't realise it was you squirt."

She giggles. "You looked lonely, and I heard that you were talking to a fly?"

"I was telling it to go away. What are you giving yourself food poisoning with today?"

"A pre-wrapped cereal bar I got from New York." She holds it out.

"You can't just eat that." I look at it.

"I'd rather eat this than bran flakes or warm yogurt, thanks. God, breakfast food here is the worst."

She's right there. Lunch and dinner is actually fine, but breakfast is definitely the worst.

"What lessons do you have today?" I ask.

"Maths first." She leans her forehead against my shoulder. "I want to die."

I pat her head "join the club."

—

Liam's POV

I wake up because somebody throws my bedroom door open.

"Oi Adi! Come in here!" He calls.

"Oh my goodness, why?" Another guy asks. "Who the f is he?"

"How about you ask me?"

"Alright. Who the f are you?"

"Call me Liam. I came here last night and please close the door, it's too bright."

"Ooh! We heard you were coming! We didn't know you'd already be here." Adi says. "Lessons start in half an hour, so you better be fast.

I rub my eyes. My dream is already forgotten, although I remember something about Nico di Angelo from it. Huh, I barely know the guy.

From my backpack, which I am so glad I brought with me, I have some basics. Since the shirt I had on yesterday has ended up torn across the chest.

How did that happen?

( **He has a backpack now, I know I said so earlier that he had next to nothing with him but I can't have Liam wearing the same underwear for two days.)**

The shower is cold but at least it wakes me up. There must be some way of getting a coffee around here, otherwise I'll die.

Then I realise that I only brought one shirt with me.

The bright orange camp half blood t-shirt.

I'll use Chantelle's excuse. Camp Half Blood is a band. If anyone recognises it, then they'e either a half blood or know about us. No biggie.

I don't look as tired as I feel, which is good.

The bright orange actually goes well with my dark hair.

At least I'm not a blond or a redhead, otherwise I'd look like a disaster.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Percy's POV

I wake up late and with a headache.

It's only mild, and breakfast will sort it out.

I basically fall out of bed and yell fuck a few times. "Percy?" Felix asks. "Are you Okay in there?"

"I'm fine!" I call, scratching myself as I change into clean clothes. "Come in if you want." I say once I have my tee shirt on. Dark blue, nice.

"Did you just wake up?" He laughs. "Don't stress, James is currently refusing to get out of bed. We need to leave in twenty minutes."

"Should we make him get up?" I offer.

"He'll be fine after he has a red bull. I've got more cereal if you want some. Take it from me, Never get breakfast from the cafeteria."

"Why is it that bad?" I ask, putting a shoe on.

"It's inedible."

"Great."

I take a plastic bowl and fill it all the way to the top with cereal.

"Tu a faim?" Felix laughs. **(I'm barley passing French, if you couldn't tell)**

"Huh?"

"Tu a faim?" He repeats.

"Are you speaking English?"

"Bien sûr je parle anglais, ah!" He takes off his ring, then sighs deeply "Fuck."

"Je dois aller recontre Simon, au revoir!" Then he leaves.

"Bye!"

Then James comes out of his room. I would say he looks like death, but I've met death and trust me, James looks way worse.i He has dark bags around his eyes and his skin looks ashy. His lips are even more chapped and his hair is greasy. He rubs his face with his palms and his clothes aren't on him properly. "Are you alright?"

"I want to die." He moans. He goes to the fridge and takes out an energy drink and downs half of it.

"I can't handle mornings."

"Hang in there."

"It's too bright in here." He complains. At that, the lights seem to buffer and then go out completely. "That's better."

"Was that you?"

He nods before dragging his feet three feet. He stops in the middle of the room.

"It's gonna be a long day." He sighs. Then he goes back into his room, complaining more.

—

Annabeth's POV

Areya shows me the way to student services before her science class.

"Sorry I can't stay, Mr. Doppler will murder me if I'm late, it'll be bad enough that I haven't learnt the keywords." She says on the way.

"No problem, I can ask a receptionist anyways." I reply.

"That's good," Then she shrieks.

We've both been thrown backwards, but I don't land. "It's fucking Archie again." Another girl says, who was near us.

"I hate his life." A boy sighs.

"Who's Archie?" I ask.

"An arsehole who can go and die in a hole." The girl replies.

"Cheers Georgie." A new boy says. **(I'm losing track here)**

"You even look like an asshole." Areya comments. Well, she's not wrong. And I thought Clarisse has a punchable face.

A snowball fires towards Archie from Georgie and Areya follows it with a fireball. We all fall to the floor **.** I land on my leg funny and oh fucking hell.

I hear it before I feel it.

 **(This injury is very unlikely from falling the intimidating height of 2 metres, but whatever)**

My shin is bent in a v-shape and I could knock Archie's skull in. Areya screams next to me and I try and avoid looking at my leg since I feel like being sick. Instead, I clench my fists and grind my teeth.

"Oh shit." Archie says.

"I'll fix it!" The guy slides on the floor next to me. He places his hand lightly on my leg and an feel an ice cold energy. He screws his face in concentration but barely anything happens.

However, the cold is an effective pain killer.

He looks confused, and goes again.

"Nothings happening?" He mutters.

"Maybe you're just shit." Archie says.

"Go fuck yourself you're the piece of shit" Areya snaps.

"I don't understand." Georgie says. "You've healed broken bones before."

"I know. I've never not been able to heal somebody. Let me try again."

He goes again, harder **(that's what she said)**

He glows blue and I can feel him trying, but nothing is happening to my leg.

"I'm sorry." He pants, exhausted and admitting defeat.

"I'll go and get Professor Nine." Georgie says, running down the hall.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Percy's POV

It doesn't take me long to find Student Services, there's a map of the school in every corridor here. By the time I get close, a group of students are surrounding someone else. Now, I should really be going to get my class schedule, but I have time.

"Oh my god that's disgusting!" A girl cries.

"I'm never going to get that out of my head."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"what's happened?" I ask a guy near me, since I can't see for myself.

"Archie's been an arse wipe again and broke some girl's leg, it looks awful."

"Is she ok?"

"She seems to be ok, like she's not screaming or anything. But so far three people have tried to heal it and nothing's happening. Someone went to get Professor Nine about two minutes ago."

"What did Archie do? Who is he?"

"He plays a game where he picks up people with his telekinesis and just throws them, he thinks it's a laugh." **(Let's be honest, this would never happen irl)**

"He's done shit like this before?"

"Yeah, but normally it's just annoying and the worst injury you'll get is some bruises. I think someone once twisted their ankle but normally someone else can heal it for you. No one has never been unable to be healed before."

"Who is she?"

"I've never met her before, but I think she said her name was Annabeth."

At that, I'm bursting through the crowd.

"Woah, watch it man!"

"Wise girl!" I exclaim, falling beside her.

—

Nine's POV

I'm wearing that camp half blood top again, hoping it will trigger something and I'll suddenly figure something out.

I can't shake the feeling that Annabeth and the Thompson's are related somehow. Just, something feels off.

My door bursts open and a student is breathing heavily at the door.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Student services. You need to to go there now."

"Why?"

"Archie"

"Say no more."

God I hate that kid.

—

Liam's POV.

I take my backpack even though it has nothing useful in it, unless I end up getting in a fight soon. Then I'll have some ambrosia and a few knives and guns. You know, the typical stuff you bring to school. Well, I am American.

Adi told me that I'd have to go to Student Services to get my schedule.

It takes me two minutes to get to a sign telling me that I'm in the right hallway.

About a hundred students are here. But I can sense that Percy Jackson is here from the salt water scent. Another half blood is here too, I can tell. And that must be Annabeth Chase. I've been able to tell when other half bloods are nearby for a while, since I'm always surrounded by them it's obvious when I'm not.

I look over the crowd and see Annabeth laughing at Percy, while her leg is doing the YMCA. "Annabeth." I call, making my way forwards. Annabeth looks up and I know she recognises me, we've talked a few times when she was in my cabin.

"Liam right? Cabin 10."

"Yeah, we met through Piper. What happened to your leg?"

"Archie happened, I don't know who he is but I think he's basically this school's version of Clarisse, but even more of a dick." She explains.

"Well, isn't that just great. And I can't wait for a copy of Drew's clique.

"Eugh. The worst part of cabin 10" Percy laughs.

"Well, you're not wrong." I admit.

As casually as I can, I open my bag and take out some ambrosia. "Oh thank fuck," she sighs. "I'll take a little bit at a time, so it seems like it's natural when my leg heals." She plans, eating a small amount.

"Why are you wearing that shirt?" Percy asks.

"It's the only clean shirt I have with me." I say. "And yours is way worse mate"

"To be honest, I think this is from the lost property"

"Nine's here!" Someone yells.

"Alright you fuckers, move out of the way. Archie, my office. Now."

When Nine comes into view, I can't believe my eyes. He's wearing a bright orange camp half blood shirt and a necklace with beads. "Oh my gods." We mutter.

When Nine sees me, his expression changes. "Oh my God! I didn't know you liked CHB too!" I yell.

"The Titan War KILLED me!" Percy squeals.

"I loved Gaia Awakens! And The Fall Into Tartarus!" Annabeth sighs.

"Er, are you alright?"

"Your shirt." I point. "Camp Half Blood? The band members name themselves after the Greek gods and their song titles are all based on Ancient Greek mythology. Like how The Fall Into Tartarus is about how painful falling in love can be."

"Oh, yeah." Nine laughs. "But we need to get Annabeth on the stretcher, are you alright there?"

"Well, not really for obvious reasons. But I'm better now. The healing didn't really fix my leg, but it got rid of the pain, which I'll take."

"And you're chill with your leg looking like that? No tears or anything?"

"I've been through hell, I can handle a broken leg, thanks." She shrugs. Nine must think she's being ironic but I remember how everyone freaked when her letter came from Tartarus.


	21. Chapter 21

(Sorry I've been inactive recently, to be honest I got bored but I'm back and I have way too much free time on my hands right now, so I hope you enjoy)

Chapter 21.

Katy

I groan and turn towards the floor to hide from the sun, but my arm shakes and it doesn't hold my weight for long.

I look up, squinting.

My head, Oh my head is pounding. I massage my scalp, hoping the pain will ease.

What just happened?

My wrist burns, I look at it and see a black band around it.

Oh fuck, I forgot about that.

You know what, the risk of keeping this bracelet on is greater than if I take it off.

I find my dagger that I keep strapped to my thigh at all times.

Oh fucking hell, my head. I'm nearly in tears and I just want to go home.

I hear footsteps running towards me. Up. Up, now Katy.

I can't be bothered to try and survive, I'll get myself killed.

"She should be here," Goldilocks sighs, just around the corner from me.

I run down the alley way on my toes.

I look back every five seconds. Because I'm not paying attention to where I'm going, I run into a gang of young guys.

I take a few steps back before I end up mugged or something.

No, they're coming down the alley.

I look back, shit what do I do?

I don't think I'm in an English speaking country, so I don't know if I can communicate with the boys but either way one of them notices I'm crying and looks behind me.

"Tatemono-nai de subayaku" he snaps, pulling me by the arm into an abandoned building behind them.

He pulls me up a flight of metal steps.

I'm out of breath quickly and my chest hurts. I trip up the step and he catches me.

He gives me the thumbs up and I copy him, and nod. Then we continue, the other six lads following.

At the top floor, he opens the window and I follow him when he climbs out.

I follow him to the very edge.

"There She is!" I hear a call.

I take a few steps back, but before I know it I'm being forced over the edge.

Not by the boy though, is this a telekinetic force?

My body lunges forwards and the floor disappears as the ground below moves closer.

I don't react quick enough.

Pain shoots up my ankles and I land on my shoulder. I see stars and my vision is blurred.

I'm pulled up.

So, that's how she was able to use the Loralite.

Blondie's a Guarde.

Back at the apartment, I collapse onto the floor.

"We warned you." Blondie sneers.

"Well What the fuck do you want with me?" I scream.

"I don't want you, if it were up to me I'd have you in bottom of the dumpster in that alley. But you've an uncommon legacy and can control it, so the Foundation want you. Next time I'm requesting like an eight year old or some shit."

"You're not going to do much if I can make it rain at times mate, become a meteorologist if you want to know what the weather's gonna be like."

"Hisaya has your dress, we have half an hour before we need to leave and my boss won't be happy if we're late."

"What do I need a dress for?"

"Just go."

My ankle hurts when I put weight on it but, ignoring that, I go to the room. Through the crack in the door, I hear Hisaya crying on the edge of the bed, her hands cover her face.

"Hisaya?" I whisper.

She looks up and jumps off the bed. "What do I want?" She scowls.

"Are you okay?" Of course she's not okay, she's scared.

She wipes her face.

"Here," I say, taking the sleeve of my blouse and moving my hand slowly towards her face. She flinches, so I pull back but when she comes closer, I wrap my arms around her.

"I want home to go to."

"I want to go home too. Where do you live?"

"In this city, but I can't go home. Not ever"

"Which city are we in Hisaya?"

"Tokyo."

Right, why do I need to be in Tokyo?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

Katy.

Blondie throws a mobile phone at me and without thinking, I catch it. "What's this?" I ask

"What do you think it is?"

"I mean what's this for?"

"You have an email. I was told not to read it before you, don't bother playing any tricks, HQ can see the screen. You do anything suspicious and you know what'll happen." She smirks.

If a monster comes after I turn on this phone, then maybe it'll give me a chance to get away. And if not, then what's the harm? I turn the phone on and open the email.

"Well? What is it?" She demands.

"Give me a minute." I say. The words are blurry and my head already aches.

I read through the email then close my eyes since they're playing up again. I haven't really allowed what I've read to sink in.

"What does it say?" Asks the man.

"I know what you did." She reads. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." I shrug. "Probably just a joke."

"Why would our boss send you _that?"_

"You tell me, I don't know who your boss is."

"This is ridiculous."

My wrist itches, and I scratch around the metal band like crazy, until white flakes appear. I had almost forgotten about this. Jeez, I had almost forgotten everything that's happened recently, since I blacked out. Can't say I'm mad about it.

 **Annabeth**

In the end, Nine presses a flat black stone to my leg.

"Brace yourself, if this works it's gonna hurt." He warns.

I feel nothing, but I see something is working so I pretend to be in pain. I ball up my fists and suck air through my teeth until the stone is removed. I know better than to overreact, at least this way I can pretend to be faking not feeling pain.

Percy helps me up, and I carefully put weight on my bad leg. "Any pain?"

"No, none at all. Thank you, but, what was that?"

"Healing stone. Only works if the injury was caused to wound or kill. I guess dickhead over there meant to cause some pain on some level."

"Nine, maybe don't call students dickheads?" John Smith offers,

"How about number one knob head then?"

"I don't know why I even bother."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Katy

That night, I lay under my covers until the flat goes silent. Then, I take out a knife. It's made from a mix of imperial gold and steel.

This may result in some new scars, but I'd rather scar myself than die.

I do it slowly and eventually, I pull it out of me. I sigh from relief when it's out, then get out of bed on my toes. The sun is already rising.

I cross my arms to hide my wrist from the cameras, then head to the old room, where the window is broken and a way out waits for me. How long do I have?

Inside, I hear muffled sobbing. I open the door gently to see Hisaya inside.

Without saying a word, I take my knife and with extreme caution, cut the necklace loose.

An alarm goes off, and I grab her hand, then leap out the window.

But unlike last time, I let us hit the ground. I do it slowly, of course, but then we break into a sprint.

"Where are we going?" Hisaya asks, already out of breath.

"Far a fucking way from here."

"But, how?"

She pauses, and I see someone getting out of their car near us.

I can't believe I'm about to do this, but I grab his keys.

He looks startled, and begins to fight back, until Hisaya gasps and his eyes light up, and the keys fall down.

"Otōsan!"

"Hisaya,"

They both run to each other. I've no idea what they're saying but I don't have time to care. I pick up the car keys and climb into the car, start the cae and drive.

I just drive. I drive fast and I plan to drive far.

I jolt forward and bounce back. What just happened? My entire body is shaking, and there's an awful smell coming from somewhere. I look out the window and see smoke, is this a car accident? There's a ringing in my ears and i undo my seat belt. The car door won't open more than a centimetre. My heart rate quickens and i hear a car door slam. A man gets out, and looks pissed, he comes over to my car door, and by now I'm nearly in tears because the stupid car door won't fully open.

He looks at me, then comes closer. He goes to the passenger door and opens it. I climb over the chairs, and wipe my face to make sure I'm not crying. My face burns though.

"You idiot." He laughs. Now I see him, I notice he's not much older than me. No more than a year or two, and he's physically massive.

"I'm so sorry for this,"

"What? You crashed into a lamppost girl. I'm fine, should I call an ambulance?"

"No, I need, I need to get away."

My legs are still shaking, then I realise I'm twisting the skin around my neck.

Wait, how did this guy know I speak English? Aren't we in Japan?

"I could hear you yelling from my car, it was pretty obvious you're English."

"Well, sort of. Yourself?"

"Canadian. You look pretty shaken, you don't want to get yourself checked out?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Wait, before you go, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"What's your name?"

"Frank Zhang."

"Frank," I repeat the name but I don't think I know anyone called Frank.

"Well, have a good one."

"Thanks."

He goes back to where he came from, and I sigh.

I need a plan to get back to the states.

I don't know what to do or where to go. I should go to a police station, but I don't. I don't know why, but something tells me I shouldn't go to the police.

Instead, I go to what I think is a library. I remember when I was twelve, I wanted to learn as many languages as I could, even though I hated French. I practiced Italian, Spanish and Japanese.

But I only know the very basics, like the days of the week, greetings and please and thank you. If I had continued watching those YouTube tutorials I might be able to get somewhere.

I go to log onto a computer, but I think it says I need to pay. I really need to talk to Liam without getting caught.

I find a book and begin to read. It's mostly pictures, thankfully.

I keep reading until the place is nearly empty, and the workers are beginning to clear up. I place the book back, smooth down my shirt and leave.

It's getting dark again, how long has it been since I got out?

The air is chilly so I hug my chest. That's when I realise I still have my knife strapped to my arm anymore.

I keep hold of it, even though I'm not going on a quest any time soon.

I go down an alley way. It's dark and empty, apart from the person on the other side who turns the corner and comes towards me.

I move to the left so they can get past. They're wearing a trench coat, and like many Japanese people I've seen so far, a surgical mask.

She stops right in front of me. "What the?" I begin, and look straight at her.

"Am I pretty?" She asks.

She is, "yes," I reply.

She begins to remove her mask, and I see a deep cut. It reminds me of when I cut my arm on that stupid lamppost ten years ago. I do the same thing I did the first time, squeeze my eyes shut.

"Am I pretty now?" She screams.

"Kuchisake Ona!" I year a boy yell behind me. He's holding a sword.

I don't know what to do, so I roundhouse kick her in the face.

My leg hurts when I do it though.

I pull my knife out.

Percy

"It's coming home! It's coming home! Football's coming home!" I hear from underneath my covers.

"James I swear to god I will"

"You'll what?"

"Shut it."

"Thirty years of hurt!" James continues.

"It's not even seven o clock and it's Saturday, shut up!"

I roll out of bed, hit the floor then pick myself up. I don't remember what happened yesterday but I know that right now I'm hungry.

I go into the kitchen, and see James is wearing a soccer uniform.

"Percy, you know what?"

"What?" I ask

"It's coming home!"

"What?"

"England versus Sweden for the World Cup, James it's no big deal."

"Bruh, you were proper buzzing when France won the quarter finals too so chill yeah?"

"But not at seven."

"Have they won?" I ask, even though I don't care about soccer.

"Not yet." James grins. "But they're gonna."

There's a knock at the door, and about five people are outside, "sorry about the noise," I begin. They all push past me. "Who's ready for the game?" James cheers.

"Get three lions on!" Another laughs.

"Let's go Percy, in a few minutes this place is gonna stink up." Felix sighs, opening a window.

"Hold up one sec," i say, grabbing a clean pair of clothes and putting my shoes on.

"Three lions on the-" and Felix shuts the door behind them.

"England is going to lose this World Cup." Felix mutters,

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because France will beat them if Sweden don't."

We go to the cafeteria, and someone is playing that song James was singing. I can immediately tell the difference between the Europeans and non Europeans, since about a quarter of the hall is focused on the tv showing a soccer match. A couple are even wearing the Swedish flag.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Katy's POV again because it hurts too much to write about the World Cup but I was too unorganised and this is set in summer so YEET

"Hey!" I hear behind me, and before I know it the guy is basically being a ninja, and Kuchisaku Ona's head rolls to the floor, then turns to dust.

He doesn't face me, and instead hides his face under his hood. "You should go." He warns.

"What are you?" I ask,

"I'm nobody."

He moves away, and I don't know why I do this but I do. "I know monsters exist!" I call. "I've fought them before, but normally they're Greek, not whatever she was."

"How do you know about monsters?"

"I think I'm one of you."

"Impossible. With that tiny little knife?"

"I don't have much on me right now, but I can prove it!" I insist.

"I recognise you, you're that human Guarde."

"I'm not a Guarde, that was a cover up, I'm a daughter of," do I tell him the truth? No, I don't feel like getting on Zeus's bad side. "Zeus." I say.

"Nice one kid, but gods don't exist. Only spirits and monsters."

I cross my arms. I notice that I dropped my knife earlier, and so does the boy. He bends down the pick it up, but his hand passes right through it. He stokes the ground, and I put him out of his misery, "Impossible." He mutters. "Can you touch this blade?" He asks, pulling out his sword.

I press my finger to the flat surface of it. "Yeah, can't you?"

"No, only the handle is made out of mortal weapons. This metal is magical."

"Well, so am I." I say.

"But you're not a monster?"

"Not really."

"A spirit?"

"I'm alive on the outside."

"Come with me. By the way, do you speak a second language?"

"I can barely speak French." I offer.

"Good Enough, our leader will be more understanding if you speak a second language since you clearly don't speak Japanese."

"Your leader?"

"I'm not stupid enough to do this on my own, we always follow people when they go into places like these on their own. It's walking distance, so let's go."

"So, do Japanese Demigods exist too?" I ask

"No, at least I don't think they do."

"Then how did you get that sword? Someone must have made it."

"It's been passed down for centuries, probably from monks."

"What type of monsters do you fight?"

"Mostly They're Japanese, but we get other Asian spirits too."

"Do they go to Tartarus when they die?"

"I don't know what Tartarus is."

"It's basically a hell for monsters but they come back after they die."

"Well, they do come back but you can't kill a spirit, all we did to this one was send her to the other side of Japan."

"Sounds Like What I'm used to Then."

"We should collect your items, you'll be with us for a while."

"I don't have any," I say.

"You came here like this? Why?"

"I didn't choose to come here, I just escaped this morning." I say, defending myself.

"Well then, at least we won't be weighed down."

In the light of the lampposts, I see his face. He's half a foot taller than me and has black hair that barely brushes against his eyes. His eyes are dark and his skin is brown.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Katy."

"Is that your real name?"

"Well, no but I'm not thirty so I just go by Katy."

"Mines Adam."

"Hi Adam."

"Hi Katy."

We enter a church, there's three white powdery circles around it. Outside there's a bus stop with 'Jesus' graffitied all over it. Clearly, the elderly got way too carried away after bingo night.

I follow Adam inside.

The place is lit by candles, and I can see a few people my age. "I found a magical being." Adam announces.

"What is it?"

"Katy." He extends his arm towards me.

"What are you?" Someone asks.

"A bitch." I say without thinking. "I mean I'm a half blood, my father is a Greek god."

"Kanojo wa nihongo o hanashimasu ka?" A middle aged man asks.

"Īe." Adam replies. "Kanojo wa furansugo o hanasu"

"Bonjour Katy, ça-va?"

"Je suis bien, merci monsieur." I really hope I got that right.

"Qui est Von pére?"

"Ma, no get pronouns Katy! Mon pére s'appelle Zeus."

"Pas mal, mais je ne croi pas vu." He must see my face, because he smiles. "You can tell me child, in French or English. Or Ancient Greek."

"Zeus, il n'est pas mon pére." I admit, "ma mére, elle est Hera mais Zeus ne ca aime pas".

"Encore mieux." He smiles.

"How?" I ask, but I don't get an answer.

They exchange more words, probably in Japanese again, then the old man turns back to me

"You're stranded here, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"How about a deal? You help us out, and we'll help you. It'll be a lot easier to find monsters this way."

"No need to look for them, they usually find me. But, what about this place? What if we get attacked?"

"Salt."

"Salt?"

"The entire building is surrounded by three layers on salt, it prevents spirits from entering. Only humans can enter."

"Then how did she get in here?" Someone asks.

"She's a half-blood, half god half mortal. She can cross both mortal and magical boundaries, which is how she'll be useful."

"Here, you look cold." A boy says, coming up to us and handing me a black nike jacket. It's a man's medium so it'll be too big on me but I thank him anyways, and pull it on.

"Rest, you look shaken."

I follow the boy to where a bunch of blankets and sleeping bags are, and curl up into a ball.

"Wait!" I say. "I need to let my brother know I'm ok."

"Here, whats your brothers phone number?" The boy asks, holding a mobile.

"He doesn't have a phone, do you have email?"

"Sure," he hands me his phone. I hesitate, but figure I'm safe enough in here so I take it.

I write in Liam's email.

'Liam, it's Katy. I got out and I'm staying with Japanese ghost busters, I'll find a way to get back to camp. Bye.'

I hit send, then fall asleep on the marble floor.

Liam

I go to the library to watch the match on the computers. I was in the dining hall half an hour ago but it's beginning to smell weird and everyone's yelling.

It's half time, so I decide to write an email to my little sister to make sure she's safe, and notice 'analthrasher69 ' has emailed me.

'Liam, it's Katy. I got out and I'm staying with Japanese ghost busters, I'll find a way to get back to camp.'

I stand up so fast my chair falls over behind me. I need to tell Nine. No, I can't. Japanese ghost busters? Katy's back to dealing with magical stuff, and Nine can't know that magic exists.

I'll tell Percy and Annabeth.

At least now I can watch the match peacefully.

Twenty minutes later, and you can hear screaming, and I'm joining the cheering. Alli just scored, making the score 2-0 to England.

It's definitely coming home.

"Why are you watching this?" It's my roommate, and he's with another girl. "Aren't you American?"

"Technically yeah but what can I say? I spent two thirds of my life in England and it's coming home."

"Even our roommate is chanting that." He sighs. "Have a good one."

(AN: ok so story time, I was shopping, looking for some rip-off Adidas sliders in Primark, and in the middle of the shopping centre those Sky things were playing this match. And I heard screaming so I left because I couldn't find any sliders I liked and I was not wearing fur slides because they're against my religion. And I haven't watched a match since I was 4 but here I was singing three lions in the middle of a shopping centre for the World Cup. I haven't been that patriotic since the queens diamond jubilee.)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

Annabeth

When the dummy sways sideways after I kick it, I can see Six coming into the room. She has her bleached blonde hair tied up and is wearing black workout clothes.

"Not watching the soccer?" She asks. "I guess it's football to them isn't it?"

"Not interested in it." I shrug, kicking the dummy again. "All you can hear inside is 'it's coming home' and screaming."

"There's only a small fraction of English students yet everyone is freaking out over it. I saw Percy in there too, he was eating a hotdog."

"It's morning." I say in disgust "but that's definitely Percy."

I crack my knuckles, and the dummy falls backwards, like an invisible hand just pushed it.

Of course, I have telekinesis now. I don't know how I forgot about that.

"By the way, what did you do to James?" She asks

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything."

"Well, I was asking Percy's roommates how they were doing, and James said Percy's blonde girlfriend scared him."

"Good. But I didn't do anything."

Screaming comes from the distance, Six and I share worried looks and run to where it's coming from. Has a monster came here, or is there s fire?

It's coming from the dining hall, and no, there isn't a fire.

England won the match, and half the academy is in chaos.

"There are literally twenty English students here, why is everyone so excited?"

"Well this place is more boring than a sack of bricks, anything is exciting." A passerby comments.

"Annabeth! Percy!" I hear behind me. It's Liam, and his face is bright. "Brilliant news!"

"Yeah, I know." I say, nodding towards the screen. Liam grew up in England so I expect he was watching the match too, but not here because I know how Aphrodite's children are about hygiene and if I'm honest, this room seems to be lacking in it. I can smell the body odour of fifty teenage boys, and compared to this the gym is like a field of roses.

Liam sees Six, "Oh yeah it's coming home. Do you mind if I talk to you and Percy?"

"You know each other?" Six asks.

"We went to the same school." I lie, "years ago. It was right after you came back from England, right?"

"Yeah, before we moved again, but I remember you gave me a, pen."

"Ah, lucky. Anyways, I need to go back, I'm supposed to be meeting Sam."

"Have a good one!" Liam calls.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Katy's Fine, but i think she found Japanese half bloods." He keeps his voice low. "What the Hades?" I ask. "Well, I'm not all that surprised. At this point, what could shock us?"

"Spider!" Someone yells, and I jump on the table. Liam joins me, squirming.

"Where?" Liam asks, pressing himself up.

"I'm gonna squish it!" Yells a boy, who has taken his shoe off.

"Why don't you like spiders?" I ask Liam, since he looks almost as afraid as I am. "We had a really bad problem with spiders in our old house, I woke up with them in my mouth many times."

Nope, no spiders. "I thought that was just Katy?" I ask

"Well, I'm guessing Hera's magic wasn't as specific as she thought, it affects me as well. Grace and Andrew were lucky to be born after her."

"Didn't you tell anyone?" I ask.

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, I wanted to be brave."

"I got it!" Someone laughs, and I hear a slam.

"Annabeth, you ok?" Percy asks.

"Yeah."

"You're not afraid of spiders are you?" Someone sneers. "They're harmless." She smiles, then throws her hand at me.

But her hand wasn't empty and a spider lands on my arm.

I scream, and slap my arm so hard my palm tingles.

I shake my hand to get rid of the dead spider. "Annabeth it's ok." Percy soothes. "Liam, how are you feeling over your sister?"

"The wicked witch isn't dead yet." He smiles. "She emailed me this morning. But," his voice lowers "don't tell any mortals, I think she's found more half bloods."

"Why? Can't the gods just invest in some condoms for once?" Percy cries.

(Me, rambling: Ok, so I feel like the relationship between Katy, Liam and Grace is far from realistic, like just yesterday I hit my brother over the knee and said his mam is gay whereas in this story they just get along so well. So I'm going to try and make it more like theyre actually siblings and also Katy is definitely getting way too cocky imma bring her down a peg or like five thousand and I'm not sure I'm just rambling it's late and I'm running on 6 hours of sleep and a can of Diet Coke. Also my teeth are blue from the lollipop I've just eaten. And also whoever the Guest is who said they love de me you are honestly my favourite person imma make sure you go to heaven, I love you all and also I want to let you all know that liam was not flirting eight Annabeth or anything that's just his personality alright bedtime, love you lots.)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

(Oof I'm not sure what to do in the story right now, that's why I took so long to upload. I'm trying not to have so many things going on at once and Katy is asleep right now so hey ho)

Nine

"Bro, you are way too into this." Fire boy laughs as I replay the video again. "Just let it go, it's probably like that dress that was absolutely white and gold."

"It has to be more than that." I mumble, pausing to try and see this beats that Johnny is telling me exists. I just don't see anything. Only a chicken.

I sit back in my chair in defeat, too hard and roll into the wall behind me which causes the walls to shake.

"Careful." Johnny smirks.

I take the piece of paper I was writing notes on, ball it up with my telekinesis and throw it at him. "Dick head." I say

I feel something on my prosthetic arm, and it comes off, then hits the floor. Hey!" I yell.

"That wasn't me." He lies. His face is telling me otherwise. "Honest to Lorien."

I narrow my eyes at him.

I hear breathing cold mums from the corner, and throw that paper ball at the corner.

It bounces just before it hits the wall.

Some student appears. He's pretty young, no older than eleven and has a temporary tattoo of batman on his arm. He's got a spider man notebook in his hands. "What do you want kid?"

"Nine, he's just a kid."

"Can I get an autograph?"

"I'm busy."

"Here, I'll give you one."Johnny smiles. Softy. "What's your name?"

"Peter."

"Here you go Peter. Your turn Nine."

"Alright." I mumble, pretending to be mad. He's just a kid, he probably hasn't even grown leg hair yet.

"Why do you have long hair? Only girls have long hair." He says and John laughs.

"You know, before I met you I actually thought Nine was a girl." He says.

"I bet you anything I have twice as much testosterone as you fire boy." I comment.

"You should get it cut off." The kid says

"Time to leave." I tell him, picking him up from under the arms and dropping him outside my door.

I go back to the computer. "Don't you have more important things to be doing?" John asks

"Like what?"

"Er, three human guards have gone missing. But you're focusing on a video? They're guardes, weird stuff happens to us all the time. Get over it."

"Fine, and yeah. I'm not getting anywhere, Liam cleared that camp stuff over. Stupid boy band probably."

"Hey Nine! I found the new Guarde!" Says Marina, bringing in a girl with long black hair tied back with eyes to match and an athletic build.

The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. This girl doesn't look like those flimsy girls I see even here. My pulse quickens and my palms get sweaty.

"Stanley?"

"Maddy."

Me and the girl stand there looking at each other. We both look slightly awkward and guilty.

"Nine?" John begins.

"How are you alive?" I mumble

I don't know what to do. Throw her through the wall for betraying me or hug her. She's the reason Sandor's dead. If she didn't betray me like she did, lied.

Then she would have betrayed her parents. The Mogs are the reason Sandor's dead, and honestly I would have done the same thing if I were s human in her position. But that still doesn't explain how she's standing here.

"I saw you die." I say, my voice cracks and John looks concerned.

"I did die, I swear I was dead. I ended up at this river and a man asked me for a gold coin and I, just walked away."

"A dream?" John asks.

"No, it wasn't a dream. It was real, I was dead. But when I walked away I was alive again, on the edge of the mountain."

Percy

Our dorm room stinks and there's food all over the floor. "James you are disgusting!" Felix yells in a thick French accent as he runs around spraying febreeze.

"You're just a neat freak."

"Go get the vacuum from the supply closest." He orders.

"I was going to, jeez." He says, going to the fridge and taking another drink from a half gallon bottle of Mountain Dew.

"Now!" Felix sprays him with the bottle and follows him to the door, until he leaves, smelling like fresh cotton.

I go to help James clean by picking up the cups from the table "no don't touch them, you'll get an aid!" James can do that when he gets back."

"An aid?"

"Les AIDS, whatever. Either that or rabies."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Marina

What the hell is going on? Did Maddy just say she was dead? That can't be right, could it?

Eight's face flashes in my mind, he came back to life. But only for a second and because the entity used his body as a vessel.

So, what happened to Maddy?

"Hey Maddy, are you ready? I'll show you to your room."

Maddy looks at me, then back to Nine.

"I'll take her." Nine says, picking up Maddy's backpack.

"I've got it." Maddy responds, taking it off him and swinging it over her back.

"Sorry Stanley." She says, not meeting his eyes.

"Let's go." He says, leaving with her.

"What was that about?" I ask once the two are out of earshot.

"Not long after I met Nine, I was telling him about Sarah. He said not to trust humans and that he couldn't see beyond her nice ass. Apparently she was a traitor."

"Sounds Like Nine." I say "But, if she betrayed him, then why didn't he knock her into next week?"

"That's what I'm wondering about too, if he hated her then why did he offer to carry her bag?"

"If he was going to kill her then he'd have done it already. So what's up with them?"

"Not sure, but have you watched the game recently?"

"I swear to god if I hear the phrase 'it's coming home' again I'm going to scream."

"Marina, let it go." John smirks.

I smile and turn my head to the wall, causing my hair to flow over my warm cheek.

There's a knock at the door. I open it and see a boy in a god forsaken English football team kit. He smells like fresh cotton and Doritos.

"Do you know where the vacuum is? It's not in the cupboard."

"John, where's the vacuum?"

"I think Six had it in the cafeteria."

The boy walks away, mumbling under his breath

"Jesus Christ I" I close the door and his voice goes away.

(Ok, so I'm going to add a new character in and have her POV next, please welcome Merlin)

Merlin's POV

I finish packing my bags into the suitcase I brought with me from my home planet. I've been in this hotel for almost a week now and I haven't even been outside since I came here, it's been amazing. I didn't have to spend a penny and there were no adults, Well apart from the owner.

I take a wet cloth and clean my ring. My boyfriend Ban gave it to me before I left my planet to explore Earth. That was nearly a year ago, the journey takes almost a year and I stayed in another place a little under a week before I came to this casino. The stone is real Loralite. He's a Guarde and one of his legacies is the ability to create Loralite from nothing.

I sigh, I wish I was a Guarde, with their legacies and increased strength and speed. I'm still stronger and faster than the average human, but I don't compare to a Guarde. I've been studying to become a great Cêpan, I know all of the legacies, how to use every magic item and I scored almost perfect marks on my history course. Loralite can be used to transport long distances if a Guarde has the ability to transport.

I pick up my suitcase. I came to Earth to study humans. I'm fluent in one human language, the most obvious one, English.

I leave the hotel.

When I get outside, I take a step back. Everything seems so different from when I first came. I look to the building. The Lotus Casino, but those signs were green, not red and the walls were much cleaner. No way could they have gotten this dirty after less than a week.

I go to a coffee shop, and order a black coffee. I catch someone staring at my left ankle. What are they looking at? The symbol of Lorien is on my ankle, just like how every other Loric has a Loric symbol on their left ankle but it shouldn't mean anything to humans.

I take my coffee and go to leave, but as I pass the table hot water is thrown over me.

"That's what you freaks get." Spits a woman. "Coming to our planet!"

"I don't know what you mean!" I gasp, in a thick Loric accent.

"Leave her alone!" Yells a teenage human boy, standing between me and the woman.

"Here," he passes me a handful of paper napkins and I dab the hot coffee off my skin.

My long dark hair sticks to my skin and my school jumper is ruined, stained dark brown where it used to be light grey.

"Come over here." He offers taking my arm and guiding me to a table by the window. He looks at my ring. "Is this, that stone that the Guardes use to transport?" He asks. "What's it called, Lorazepam,"

"Loralite." I correct.

"Loralite, that's it. I love your accent. Where are you from?"

"Adenine, it's a city in the North of, Wait how do you know about Loralite? And Guardes?"

"Who doesn't at this point? Were you hiding under a rock for the past year? The Guardes saved our plant from being destroyed by the Mogadorians."

"When was this?"

"Last year."

"I must have arrived after it was over with then."

"Lucky, so where are you from? The North of what?"

"The north of Lorien, I arrived two weeks ago. I had no idea there was a war going on on Earth, but the Mogadorians did destroy their own planet."

"You arrived two weeks ago? To Earth? From Lorien."

"Yup." I say, taking a sip."

He doesn't say anything for a while. "Cool. You know, you should find the Guarde. I'm sure they'd be pleased to meet another one like them."

"Ok, how?"

"Here, I've got you. Just report yourself as a Human Guarde and go straight to John Smith, he's like the most powerful Guarde, with his ability to copy anyone's legacy"

"Oh please, everyone knows Pittacus Lore is the only one who has Ximic. If another Guarde gained that ability every Loric would be talking about it."

"Yeah I'm not qualified to explain this to you. Nice talking to you." He shakes my hand, then leaves.

So, John Smith.

Most human sounding name I've ever heard, definitely not his real identity.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

Six.

My mobile phone is blowing up in my pocket, so I tell the students to turn the vacuum off and answer the phone. I don't recognise the number

"Who is it?" I ask

"Turn on Channel 5 now." Says Nine. I do so and I see a girl with long dark brown hair using her print facing camera, speaking oh my god she's speaking Loric. I barely understand what she's saying, but I understand enough to know where she is and that she's Loric and wants to meet John Smith.

The screen glitches and her face disappears.

"Sorry about that, we will be looking into the hacker" says the reporter and I turn the volume down.

"Some girl took over a major news station." I say

"Yeah, John's on his way to meet her. I can't believe that there's another one. Do you think that perhaps One Two or Three are alive? Like what happened to Maddy?"

"Who's Maddy?"

"Oh yeah you don't know, but a girl I know is back from the dead Six! Could the other Guarde be back too?"

"Oh my god, that would be amazing. But Nine, don't get your hopes up."

"I'm not, but think about it! Anyways got to go. Enjoy,"

"Goodbye."

Another Guarde is here? I can't believe it.

Merlin 

I'm not able to control the channel for long, but I'm able to get my message out. Loric technology is far more advanced than human technology, but I've never been good at it. I failed IT in my school last year.

I play with my suitcase while sitting on the park bench. My trip to Earth was my sixteenth birthday present, and I'm going to train to become a Cêpan to one of the new elders. I know that the next generation of elders is expected to be born within the next ten to twenty years.

"You wanted to see me?" Says a voice. I turn around to see a blond boy. His body says Guarde but his face says cinnamon bun.

"John Smith?" I guess. He has the Loric symbol on his left ankle, but for some reasons he has the Loric symbols 1, 2, 3 and 8 on his right.

"Yeah, I'm number four. What number are you?"

"Number?" I repeat.

"Yeah, you are one of us right?"

"Well, are you Loric?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, but I'm not a Guarde, I'm a Cêpan."

"Oh," he sounds disappointed. I'm used to it. Most Lorics are Guarde, and the numbers have only been increasing. Being a Guarde used to be extraordinary but now it's expected. I'm the first Cêpan to be born in my family and I have to work twice as hard to prove I'm just as valuable.

"Well, we weren't expecting a Cêpan. I'm so sorry, but you can still come with me."

"Oh, thanks." I sigh. As if me not being a Guarde would mean I couldn't.

"Here, get on my back. Piggy back ride."

"Piggy back?" I repeat. "With this case?"

"Oh come on, I can take it."

"Alright, where are we going?"

"The Academy"

John can fly, and it takes all my will power not to grip him too tight and not hurt him.

We end up, at a boarding school. "What is this place?"

"It's an Acadmey just for human Guarde but since we've reunited after a year apart, we've all come here to train students.

I see a class of students throwing a ball to eachtoher using telekinesis.

"Human Guarde? Since when did they exist?"

"Since the war, we're not sure how it happened ourselves but in the past year human teenagers have been gaining legacies."

"Great, even humans are getting legacies now." I mutter.

"So, did you come on the ship?"

"I arrived a couple of weeks ago from Lorien, so I guess if this was happened last year I would have been in my pod so I had no way of knowing."

"A couple of weeks ago?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Where have you been for the past twelve years?"

"Well, on Lorien, duh? Where else?"

John looks shocked. "Lorien was destroyed a little over ten years ago."

"What?" I whisper.

My legs go weak and I fall forwards, John catches my arms. "But, that's impossible. I was there this time last year."

"No, I saw it. This time last year, Lorien had no life on it. What is going on?"

"I don't believe you." I state, pushing him away. "Lorien is alive and well." I yell. "You're a liar!"

"What's going on over here?" Asks a large teenage boy with long black hair and a prosthetic arm. By now I've gathered quite a crowd.

"She claims she was on Lorien for the past twelve years."

"Because I was." I spit. "I left Lorien last year, arrived on Earth two weeks ago and spent two weeks in two different hotels."

"What hotel did you go to?" Asks a boy with black hair and green eyes.

"Erm, Travel Lodge and The Lotus Casinooo," I trail off. I recognise that boy, he looks exactly like the twelve year old kid I raced against on the climbing wall a couple of days ago.

"I recognise you," I say.

"Yeah, I was kinda famous when I was twelve, the names Percy Jackson."

"And that girl," I say, pointing to a curly blonde. I've never seen grey eyes quite as fierce as hers.

"Right, Chase, Jackson, Four and you girl, come with me." Says the boy with long black hair.

"Right, why do you think you were on Lorien a year ago?" He asks

"Because I was."

"Your accent is really thick." He comments

"Yeah, I get it. And you don't have a Loric accent at all."

"Alright, I grew up in America so calm yourself. What year did you arrive on Earth?"

"Well, the newspaper I read on the first day said 2003."

"Look, girl"

"My name is Merlin Blosm"

"Alright, Merlin, you do realise that Lorien was destroyed by the Mogadorians over ten years ago. I don't know why you think,"

"Stop saying that!" I scream. "Why do you think Lorien was destroyed? It wasn't!"

"Johnny, go get Lexa."

"Aye."

"Now Jackson, Chase, why does Merlin recognise you?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Percy holds his hands out defensibly.

"It can't be them, I only saw two twelve year olds that looked like them just the other day."

"While you were in the hotel? Since Percy asked about that."

"Yes, I was in The Lotus Casino a couple of days ago, that's when I saw them."

"Alright, you two go. Merlin, there's a lot you need to catch up on."

He turns his computer round, and on the screen I see the two kids I saw the other day. "Is this them?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely, I took a photograph of the inside to show my parents when I go back to Lorien, the boy posed." I say, taking out my mobile phone and showing him the photo, where Percy held his thumbs up and grinned.

"Impossible."

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Nine."

"Nine? As in the number Nine?"

"Yeah, it's a long story."

"I don't go back to Lorien for another year, I've got time."

"Merlin, you're not going back to Lorien."

"What do you mean? You can't keep me here."

"You don't really have a choice, look. Twelve years ago the Mogadorians attacked Lorien, me and eight other Guardes and Nine Cêpans had to leave in a ship. We're the new generation of elders and we were saved because we were the ones who would defeat the Mogs and take back Lorien."

"But, that's," i don't want to believe it.

Nine begins to shout now, "Lorien was destroyed, Merlin. There's nothing left to go back to."

I'm speechless.

Lorien was destroyed? I twist the ring around my finger.

It was a promise ring Ban gave to me, it was his idea for me to come to Earth, and that it would be a good idea to get some more experience before university. I trusted him because he can see the future.

My parents? My siblings? I wanted to make them proud, even if I was the only Cêpan born into the Blosm family for generations.

"I need some time alone." I say.

"I'll take you to a dorm room, but there's not another empty room so you'll be sharing with a human girl."

"Ok," I don't bother arguing. I just pick up my bag and follow Nine.

Inside the room is another girl, with long dark hair.

When Nine leaves, I just stand there.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"I don't know." I say, then fall onto my knees, crying into my hands.

Lorien is gone, my home. My family, Ban, my future.

I wish I never left that hotel, went back to living like I were on holiday.

"I want to go home." I say, my voice doesn't sound like mine.

"Is that what you're crying about? You're homesick? Where you from? France?"

"Bivea." I say

"Where's that?"

"Lorien." I mumble.

"You're another Guarde?"

"Why does everyone think that Guardes are the only citizens?" I rant

"Wait, you're Loric, but you're not a Guarde?"

"No."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a Cêpan."

"So what powers do you have?"

"We don't."

"Come, sit, the floor isn't that comfortable."

I sit across from her on a sofa.

"So, Why did you come to Earth?" She asks, then slaps her on the forehead, mumbling something under her breath

"It's a lot more violent than Lorien. When I was a little girl I was very interested in other planets and read everything I could, about Mogadore and Earth. Earth is the only other habitable place, and since I wanted to explore I chose to come here. It seems like my curiosity saved my life." I say.

"So, you didn't come because of the war?"

"There's never any wars on Lorien, I can't imagine it being destroyed."

"What were your parents like?" She asks

"I didn't see them that much, because they were Guardes I was raised by my grandparents with my siblings. They were all Guardes too. I had three, two older brothers and a baby brother, their names were Prescot, Miren and Lindon, my parents names were Liren and Lara."

"That sounds suckish." She mumbles and I nod.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29.

Percy

"What are we going to do?" I sigh, holding my head in my hands

"I don't know, but that girl spent the past fifteen years in the Lotus casino, she's going to find out eventually." Annabeth replies

"Well, she might not since she thinks she's only been on Earth for the past two weeks"

"Percy, she knows she arrived in 2003. When she finds out it's 2018 they'll want answers."

"They'll realise that time slows right down in that casino."

"And know that the two twelve year olds she saw a couple of days ago were us."

Someone tries to open door of the boys bathroom, but the metal bar we wedged between the door stays put and keeps them out.

"This place sucks." I say, leaning against the wall.

"It's a glorified prison." Annabeth agrees.

"Let's just leave. We're half bloods, we've fought in two wars and defeated gods, titans, giants and monsters. No mortal is going to be able to catch us. Let's go back to camp."

"Let's. Right now, I've got everything I care about on me." She says.

I remove the metal bar, and open the door, buzzed to escape.

Merlin, the girl from before, is standing outside.

"This isn't the girls bathroom." She says.

"Er, no," I say, pointing to the sign which clearly says Males.

"Sorry, I struggle to read and write English, I'm not used to the new symbols."

"How much of that did you hear?" I ask.

"Oh, you said you're leaving right? And you've fought in two wars. Goodness, you Earthlings are always getting into wars.

Perfect! She thinks it's normal human stuff.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm leaving."

"I won't. Because I'm coming too."

She's got a backpack on this time, no suitcase.

"I got rid of everything I didn't need. No point in carrying around towels."

I'm too scared to say anything, so I motion to Annabeth.

"So, Merlin, why are you leaving?" She asks "and you don't even know us."

"That was you two in that hotel, the other day, wasn't it?" She looks me right in the eye, she knows it was. "Yes."

"What sort of place is it? A time travel machine of some sort?"

"Let's talk about this when we leave yeah?" I say

"How'd we get out?" Annabeth asks.

"Percy, hold this, and don't say anything when it's in your hand." Merlin hands me a yellow ball about the same size as a ping pong ball. After ten seconds, she takes it off me.

"Annabeth, remember don't say anything." She says, handing the ball to her. The ball pulses and glows brightly.

Annabeth gasps and drops the ball.

"What was that?" She asks. "It just felt like I shouldn't be touching it."

"A bomb." She replies. "Used for destroying things when absolutely necessary, and that feeling you got is so that young children don't accidentally set it off, or so that you realise what you're doing. Only Guardes can use it because it requires the energy released from legacies."

"You nearly blew up the school?" Annabeth gasps

"No, you need the verbal code for it to blow. But an unlucky guess could still set it off. So, Percy, what are you?"

"This is a story for another day." I say, not wanting to go any deeper. "But what made you do that?"

"I sensed a different type of energy. Unlike the Guardes, and I wanted to know if you were like the other students. You're not."

I don't say anything, what do I say? Some alien girl within an hour of meeting us just figured out we're not normal based off some ping pong ball and feelings. And she's not even shocked, her facial expression has remained the same the entire time.

"Should we leave now?" She asks.

"We should probably go get Liam first" Annabeth says.

Liam

I'm ready to leave when Percy comes through the door without knocking.

"We're leaving." He says

"You too?" I ask, putting my hood up.

"Oh, you've got the same idea as us." Says a girl. She doesn't look like a normal mortal, her hair is almost blue and her eyes are amber, which make a striking match. Her skin is flawless and she has a French accent.

"Are you like us?" I ask.

"No, she's Loric."

"But you're not a Guarde." I realise.

"Cêpan. The names Merlin." she informs. "And you're no Guarde either."

She twirls a ring around her finger, is that Loralite inside?

"How are we all going to get out?" I ask.

"Compass." Merlin says, going into her bag.

She brings out a compass, an old fashioned one.

"Everyone hold onto it." She instructs. "Where is a place we can go to that's within a one hundred mile radius?" She asks.

"My dad's house." Annabeth says.

"Right." She places her ring next to the compass "everyone needs to think about Annabeth's dads house."

I hear stone touching glass, and a gust of air blows around us, it's like we're in the centre of a tornado.

When the wind calms down, Annabeth gasps.

The room we're in has a bookcase which is completely filled with books, a map of the world and a dagger hung up on the wall.

"This is my room!" Annabeth says.

"What was that?" I ask

"This compass allows us to teleport when in contact with Loralite. Unlike Loralite alone, I can travel anywhere within a hundred miles, but Loralite alone can allow a Guarde to travel anywhere on Earth but only to where there is Loralite."

"So, What now?" Percy asks.

"I guess this is where we leave, I wanted to help and I needed a destination that was nearby." She says.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I don't know." She shrugs.

"Wait, you know we're half bloods, right?" Percy says

"Yes."

"Do you know what half bloods are?"

"No."

There's nothing stopping her from doing a quick google search and exposing us.

"You should come with us." Percy offers, and Annabeth and I stare at him.

"Why?" She asks

"Well, What do you have to lose?" He asks.

Merlin looks to the floor. Wow, she really doesn't have anything to lose.

"Nothing." She mumbles. "Ok, I'll come."

"Let's prepare, because no way will we be able to just get on a plane when the government will no doubt be looking for us."

"Where's your dad?" Percy asks

"They all left to go to Canada for a week the other day, so he's not going to be able to help."

"And if no one in the group can visualise a destination, the compass won't work," Merlin says.

"Well, the mortal way it is. But Merlin, if you're going to come with us, we need to explain a few things."

"So, you know the Greek Gods?" Percy begins, and Merlin shakes her head.

"Well, you know what a god is right?"

"Sort of."

"Well, our parents are gods." Annabeth says.

"Right." She doesn't look confused or anything.

"Do you understand what we're saying?" I ask

"I think so, I'm just translating everything."

"Oh, English isn't your first language is it? Forgot about that." Percy says

"So, how do we get to camp?"

"The old fashioned way. A bus."

"How does public transportation relate to fashion?" Merlin asks.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30.

Merlin.

The sun is setting, and one of Earth's moons is rising.

Earth is a lot warmer than Lorien, so now that the temperatures are dropping I go outside and lay on the grass.

I look up into the space. Not long ago I was up there, in a small pod. I did want to come to Earth, but I didn't want to travel alone for almost a year. Ban convinced me to go, said it would be good for my studies. So I did.

I close my eyes and see him, dark brown hair and shining blue eyes. He looks like that boy I'm with.

I wish we were together again, on Lorien. Swimming in the lake during sunset. He would lift me up with his telekinesis and catch me in his arms, so we'd go under the water together.

Lorien was perfect. I never really realised that until I came to Earth.

"It's a clear night." Says the blue eyed boy.

"Yeah." I agree. "But you can only see one of the moons."

"There only is one moon." He laughs, laying next to me.

"Lorien didn't have that many moons either, we only had two. And once in a while, for two about two weeks, they would be full and opposite each other. That was a sweet time, we always had fireworks during that time.

I don't know what's happening, but I'm back on Lorien.

I'm holding a little boy in my arms, no older than five. It's during that sweet two week period I was telling the boy about. Bangs go off behind me and I turn around so we can see the fireworks, but we can't see them.

"We need to go!" Says my grandma, taking the boy out my arms. "Lindon, you need to be a brave boy ok? Let's go meet Brandon."

Brandon, that's the name of Lindon's Cêpan.

Wind blows around me and what I see next is a nightmare. The floor is red with blood and I hear screaming. A sword pierces through me, and I see stars.

I gasp, and see stars. And a moon, and I'm back on Earth.

"What was that?" The boy asks

"I think I just saw what happened to Lorien." I mumble. "It was a bloodbath."

"I understand what you're going through. My little sister has gone missing, and as narcissistic and moody as she is, I still cant imagine not living with her. When she blasts Barbie songs and Avril Lavigne."

"I have no idea what that means but ok." I smile.

"So, you know how to use your magical items? Can i see? I'm really curious."

"Sure." I say, picking up my bag, and shake it so everything comes out.

I take out all my gifts, which are in a plastic bag, and sigh.

My bracelet was red, not amber but grandma must have mixed them up. Lindon's bracelet was amber. If you touch another persons bracelet, it'll give you an electric shock. I guess it won't matter now, since he's dead.

I take Lindon's bracelet and drop it.

"What was that? Did I just see blue sparks?"

"But, that shouldn't happen." I gasp. "Lindon's dead, his bracelet doesn't belong to anyone."

"It's magic, won't it always be like this?"

"I guess." I say, I must not have realised earlier because I haven't actually touched it since I came to Earth. And I never looked into what happens to a persons magical items when they die, I didn't think I'd ever have to.

"So, how old are you?" Liam asks

"I guess I'm almost seventeen. If it's true, and Lorien was destroyed twelve years ago, I was born no sooner than twenty eight years ago. My older brothers would be at least thirty and my baby brother would be at least twelve."

"Wow, twenty years age difference between your brothers."

"Yeah, I wonder is Lindon was a Cêpan or a Guarde."

"How would you know?"

"Well at first everyone thought I was a Guarde. But I was extremely weak compared to my brothers and I would always get hurt when we play-fought. I couldn't use any of the magical items only Guardes can use and it became clear I'm not a Guarde."

"So, why do you have all these magical items if only Guardes can use them?"

"Only some items are like that, and my grandparents got me them as an equaliser. What about you? Do you have special powers?"

"No, but my sisters on my dad's side and some of my siblings on my mother's do. So I know where you're coming from. I've been caught in the middle of so many stupid fights that powers have been used in and even my step mom (whoops I've forgotten her name yeet) is getting sick of it.

(AN: alright, So is said in the other story that Katy was based of me right? But then idk she just isn't like me at all like I don't give two heck's about my outfit and I certainly wouldn't if I were kidnapped by some terrorist organisation but Katy is Hera's daughter and so she does for whatever reason she's basically like Drew but more aggressive and tries but fails to not be a bitch so I wanted to say this cos it's been annoying me and I've been lying awake at night thinking about it jeez making this account was the second biggest mistake of my life anyways night. Oh, and don't be afraid to leave a review I enjoy reading them when I can work up the courage)


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Katy

It's freezing, and I hug myself tighter to try and hide my body from the cold.

This is the third morning I've woken up in this place, which is actually not a church but a temple so oops sorry Buddha, and it isn't getting easier.

The morning carries on like the others, I wake up with the others and change into the same outfit as everyone else which is grey joggers, a grey top and trainers. I asked why so much grey the first day, and they said it is because grey blends into the background and actually dark grey or navy is better at hiding you than black at night, and light grey is better during the day.

"And they make your eyes stand out more." Said Sora, the boy who answered me.

After that it's literally just walking around the city looking for monsters.

I go with Adam, and he's actually English but from the South so he still laughs at the way I pronounce 'No'.

We're at least an hour away from the temple this time and I'm getting bored from walking, we've been here for at least three hours already. "Back in a minute." He says, going into a cafe.

"Again? This is the second time."

"I can't help it." He shrugs, going into the toilets.

I stand at the side, and hear something really weird.

It's coming from behind the van on the opposite side of the road.

I walk towards it, and behind the van I see the tallest woman I've ever seen, Well over two metres tall. We make eye contact, and I wish I could just die right now because I've just stalked some random woman.

I hear a car horn and jump out the way of the car. Ok, maybe I don't want to die yet.

"What are you doing in the middle of the road?" Adam yells.

I laugh. "Sorry, I think I've just seen a giant." I smile.

"Come on, let's go."

I repeat the noise as we continue. I thought I was quiet but Adam looks uneasy.

"Do you hear that?" He asks

"Hear what?"

"Well, this" he says, making the same noise.

"Oh sorry, that was me."

He turns to me. "Who was making that noise? We need to make sure they're all right."

"Well, I heard some woman make it." I say

"Right, we need to know what she looks like, it's super important we get to her before _it_ does."

"Well, She was super tall." I begin, and Adam freezes.

"How tall?"

"About two and a half metres maybe."

"That's about eight feet tall. We need to go back, now."

"To the temple? Why?"

"I'll explain when we get there. Now start running."

Half an hour later and we're back.

"Why are you back so early?" Asks Master Mori.

"Hachishakusama." He replies. "She saw it."

"Right, we need to leave."

"Have you heard of Hachishakusama? It's also known as Sledermans girlfriend on the internet."

"No,"

"Well, we need to get you somewhere safe tonight and out of Japan before the sun sets tomorrow."

He takes my hand and we leave with Master Mori, whos carrying a bag.

"The temple door doesn't lock, we need a place that locks." Adam says. "I hope you don't mind, but you're coming to my apartment."

Adams apartment is a bus ride away, and really clean. Like, weirdly clean. The floors shine and there's no markings on the walls, not even any breadcrumbs in the toaster.

There's three rooms, a bedroom a bathroom and a kitchenette which is a part of the living room.

"Come into my room." Adam says.

His room smells like men's deodorant and they begin taping up old paper with weird writing on it. I look around and see that he likes Anime, with posters of different anime's. I recognise a few of them.

"Katy's fill up four bowls of salt and bring them in here." Adam instructs.

"Adam," Master begins

"I'll stay with Katy, you go see the others master"

I do as he says, "now place them in all four corners of the room"

"What's going to happen?" I ask, kind of getting worried.

"How old are you Katy?" Adam asks

"Sixteen."

"So you're still a child. There's something in Japan that abducts children, it takes on the form of a tall slender woman. Many years ago monks captured it, but it escaped. This is the third time in four days you've been targeted, how come?" Adam questions

"Well, it's really weird but to monsters, half bloods taste nice."

"So basically they eat you?"

"Yes, it's really quite inconvenient."

"This would've been useful to know before." I hope I didn't annoy him.

"Well, it's usually only Greek monsters. I've never been targeted by Japanese urban legends before. Even Bloody Mary didn't come when I tried to summon her in year 6."

"What's going to happen?" I ask. I hate the suspense

"As long as you do as I say, nothing."

I really don't like that sentence, I know he's only trying to help but after this week I don't want to have to do what anyone wants.

This is really awkward.

"So, do you like tea or coffee?"

"Tea please, white with three sugars."

He puts the kettle on. When I first went back to America I was so surprised that we didn't have kettles, and we had to use those old fashioned ones that you put on the hob. I was at a friends house and she microwaved water. I almost laughed and even today I put the steel pot onto the hob.

But Adam has a normal kettle that you just flip a switch and you can see the water boiling inside.

"What got you into all this?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why do you kill monsters? And how did you find out they existed? For me it's kill or be killed. But you're mortal right?"

"I began three years ago, when I was your age. I was visiting Japan with my family. My family and I didn't get on well before, and we fell out while we were here. I got kicked out of the room and when I went back, they were gone. I was like you, all I had with me were the clothes on my back and some money in my pocket. I learned to live on the streets, made friends in a similar position and began to make a life for myself here, while sleeping on a friend's sofa. Learned Japanese and landed a job. I managed to get my own place and I've only been going up. Two years ago I found someone who introduced me to Master Mori. He saw potential in me and since then I've been protecting Japan."

"Your parents are arseholes." I say. "Yeah, that's right. What about you? You never told me why you're in Japan."

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Well, it's really complicated but here we go, it was less than a week ago I was on my way to this place for other half bloods right" I'm careful with my words, I can't reveal too much "and we see this human Guarde boy who accidentally caused a storm. It was super destructive and my siblings and I decided I should control the storm before anyone gets hurt and say I'm a Guarde too. We do that, it goes well apart from I'm then getting shipped off to this acadmey thing. I get on alright with Nine you know Nine right? But on the way there we get attacked and everyone is knocked out apart from me and this kid. Turns out I'm wanted for some real reason by this Organisation stuff and I'm in the back of some carenwith a hood over my head. For whatever reason they decide to take my bags, how nice amirite? Nearly ten hours later, I'm so tired I don't even remember what sleep is and I'm in Tokyo."

Adam stares blankly "why do you speak so fast?"

"Dunno just do. Can't believe I didn't just put up a bigger fight at the beginning, would've been so much easier."

"Well, there's nothing you can do about that now, and shit, in my room fast."

He hurries us into his bedroom.

"The sun is beginning to go down, you must not leave this room for as long as the sun is down." He warns.

I don't want to be alone all night.

"I'll be on the other side of the door, you need to be alone tonight." He says. "And no matter what happens, do not come out of this room."

"What if something happens to you?" I ask

"Nothing will happen to me. But promise me you won't even touch this door handle? Hachishakusama can only enter if you allow it to. And make sure you bolt it, so the door doesn't open on its own."

He leaves, and closes the door behind him. I bolt the door, and shake it. This door isn't going to open by the wind.

"So," he begins from the other side of the door. "Are you team Jacob or team Edward?"


	32. Chapter 32

32.

Katy

After a while, Adam leaves and I lie on his bed, which smells like laundry detergent.

The room is dark and silent and cold.

I can hear it.

P.O. P.O. P.O. P.O. P.O.

"You still awake in there?" Asks Adam.

"Yeah, tad bit bored though." I whisper it loudly, not wanting to annoy his neighbours.

"Well, I'm not going to get any sleep tonight either. Looks like it's red bull for us for breakfast huh?"

"Seems like it." I smile, making my way towards the door.

There's a knock on the front door, I hear footsteps outside. They're pretty loud against the floor, how did I not hear Adam coming?

"Hey, be quiet I don't want to disturb Katy." Adam says.

"Sure," a girl whispers. "Why did you call me over at this time?"

"Well, you're a Guarde and we might need your powers. Come on in."

I hear it, P.O. P.O P.O. P.O. P.O. coming from outside the door. It feels like ice. "Katy I want you to come meet somebody." Adam says. "I think you'll like her."

What's going on.

"Adam, can you hear that?" Says the girl Adam invited.

"Hear what?"

"Someone is outside the bedroom door."

"Katy? Is that you?" Adam yells.

There's knocking on the door. "Katy that's not me, don't open the door." Adam warns. "Don't even touch the door handle, understand?"

I feel sick. What's behind that door?

"Listen Katy, Hannah is a human Guarde and one of her legacies is the ability to contact the spirit world. I can't hear Hachishakusama but she can."

"Katy, don't listen to her! She's pretending to be Adam in order to trick you to not believe me. Trust me, don't listen to her."

"She said we're the ones tricking Katy." The girl says. "Katy, don't listen to anyone. Just pray to Buddha."

I hide behind the bed and mumble a prayer to Buddha, I really hope I get over this soon. I've never felt so powerless, at least against monsters I know what I'm up against and what to do.

I'm so tired, I can't even keep my eyes open for long.

Merlin.

Earth is awful and I want to go home.

I haven't slept a wink all night and I can't even breathe through my nose. My head feels dizzy and I get really hot one moment and freezing cold the next. I've taken the medicine Annabeth gave me and eaten about three bowls of chicken soup in the past three days. But I couldn't keep any of it down.

They said I have a cold, a common illness spread by viruses that almost every human gets a year. It lasts about a week and is supposed to be normal.

How is this normal? I haven't been able to eat anything in days, yesterday I couldn't even stand up for longer than ten seconds.

"Here," says Liam. "Have some lemon and honey tea."

I take the mug off him. "How you feeling?" He asks, sitting on the other sofa where he's been sleeping for the past few days.

I don't know why, but I really like Liam. Every time I look at him I see Ban, with his Loralite blue eyes and that little smile he does when I tell him that Earth is the worst planet in the universe.

"Like I'm about to die."

"You're awfully dramatic." He laughed

"Feeling any better?" He asks.

"No." I scowl and he does that laugh. I take a sip of the tea.

 _The next morning._

My throat still feels like sandpaper, but I'm not as exhausted and in the past day I was able to eat two meals without being sick.

I wake up from a restful night sleep, and ready for the day.

"It's good to see you back on your feet." Annabeth says.

"Yeah, Thank you." I say.

"Good job you stayed with us the other day hey?"

"Yes, it was."

"Well, now that you're Well we really should be leaving."

"Yes, I'll go get my shoes on."

"Are you sure you don't want to change into some clean clothes? You've been wearing those all week."

"I don't have any clean clothes." I say.

"You can borrow some of mine."

I go into Annabeth's room and she hands me jeans and a t shirt.

They're a little bit big so I roll up the jeans and use a belt she gives me. Annabeth is built like a Guarde, and I'm small even for a Cêpan.

"Hey Merlin, two loric Guarde has been found!" Percy shouts, coming into the room. "They're not teenagers though, they're probably in their fifties."

"Yay." I mumble.

"They say one of the Guarde who saved Lorien is their son. Number Four."

Number Four, he's the boy that took me to the Academy."

"Why are they named after numbers?" Annabeth asks me.

"Not a clue."

"Is it not a Loric thing?"

"Of course it's not a Loric thing, I didn't introduce myself as number six did I?"

"Course not, number Six is a Guarde too."

"There are more of them?"

"What about that mark on your ankle? Doesn't that mean a number?"

"Well, no, it's just a Loric mark. But I don't understand why Number Four has the symbol of four on his ankle, mine just means my name, Merlin."

"Interesting."

"So, Number four's parents have been found? What made them appear now?"

"What made Merlin appear now?" Percy asks

"She spent the past fifteen years in the Lotus casino you seaweed brain, She was there with us remember?."

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that."

"Let's just get ready to leave." Annabeth sighs.

As soon as I open the door, I see Number Four standing outside, waiting.

I close the door on his face, and quickly open my backpack, grabbing my compass

"Everyone hold onto it." I say, but the door reopens and my hand with the compass is pulled towards someone else, Number Nine. "Let go."

I don't let go of the compass, but I know that if they actually tried to take it off me they'd have no problem. With or without their legacies.

"I don't want to hurt a Cêpan." Number four says. "But I will if I have to."

Flames extend from his hand. Lumen. Lumen runs in my family, both of my brothers have it and so does my father.

But I'm used to having legacies used against me. In my backpack I have a red crystal, named Dreynen. It acts just like the legacy Dreynen.

"Stop this, I didn't do anything to you." I yell, pulling against the telekinesis. "You lied to us, you can't be a Loric."

"But I am." I gasp.

"You're hurting her." Liam says, standing beside me.

"I thought you wanted to find your sister? Why are you leaving?"

"I'm going to search for her myself." Liam states.

"Look, we're trying to help you. Come back with us before the government come to get you." Four says

"The best thing you can do for us is to leave us alone." Annabeth commands.

"The last thing we want is to fight." Percy warns.

"But don't think we won't." Liam finishes.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Nine

I still have a telekinetic hold on Merlin's arm, but she doesn't resist. She's holding a compass, I'm not sure what it does but she sure as hell isn't dropping it any time soon.

"Did you leave Lorien with us? Twelve years ago?" John asks

"No, I left alone. Last year." She says

Merlin said she arrived in 2003 yet still says she has been on Earth for two weeks, I'm not entirely sure how her maths works out.

I stare at John.

' _Read her Mind.'_ I think

' _I've already tried. Something's stopping me.'_

"We need all of you to return, it's the law." Says someone. It's one of the people working on our case in the government. "And Merlin, I'm sorry but you're under arrest?"

"No I'm not." She says, looking confused.

"Yes, you are. For all we know you could be a Mogadorian. How we treat you depends on your willingness to cooperate." She says, taking out some handcuffs.

"What are those?" Merlin asks.

"She didn't do anything." Liam states, placing an arm in front of Merlin.

"Mr Thompson I advise you to go back to the Academy."

"Merlin, Liam, go." Annabeth orders.

"I'll come back for you." Merlin says, and Liam grabs the compass.

"Ive got an idea." She says, and without thinking I grab the metal chain of the compass too.

In seconds, we're back at the Academy.

"Why did you bring us back here?" Liam asks

"It was the only place I could think of"

"Well, at-Nine?"

She raises a red crystal and it glows softly.

"We're leaving now." Merlin says

'"Merlin, if you leave they'll treat you like a criminal."

"A, criminal?"

"And you're not helping yourself. You said you got here two weeks ago correct?"

"Yes, correct."

"What date did you arrive?"

"A newspaper said Fourteenth of October 2003."

"It's now July 2018. You've been on Earth fifteen years."

"But, that's Impossible." She mumbles. "That would mean I am thirty one."

"Just come with me"

She looks at me, and holds onto Liam's hand.

"Never."

Liam

She teleports us back to my dorm room. It's not ideal but away from Nine.

"Camp Jupiter, i completely forgot that it's near here." I say

"What's Camp Jupiter?"

"I'll explain once we're there, if this even works I've never been to camp Jupiter before. Ready?"

"Ready."

We land in a river.

"What was that?" Gasps a teenage boy.

"My name is Liam, son of Aphrodite. This is Merlin, she's a Cêpan from Lorien, is Frank Zaghn here?"

"No, he left a week ago to go on a quest somewhere in Asia. But Miss Reyna is here."

"Very Well then." She says, like that means anything to her

"Will she be able to pass through the magical barrier?" I ask once we're closer.

"Well, that river is the magical barrier." The boy says.

"Oh, I've used too much magical energy." Merlin sighs, then falls.

I catch her by her backpack and pick her up.

She's very small, unlike the Guarde who are warriors.

"She's new to Earth but Percy told me she overheard his conversation with Annabeth. She knows we're half bloods but I'm not sure if she knows what that means."

"Come in, Jason Grace is visiting with Piper McLean, she's your sister correct?"

"Yes."

Reyna isn't happy when I tell her that Merlin knows what we are.

"And you brought her here? Why?" She asks

"We were about to get arrested, we needed a place to teleport to and this was the only area I could think of."

"Where's Percy and Annabeth?"

"We had to leave them at Annabeth's house."

"Well, we need to put her somewhere, but I won't trust her until I meet her."

"Where exactly?"

"Harry! Penelope! Take the mortal girl to the infirmary and stay bey her side. "When she wakes up, send for me. Don't let her leave."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34.

Katy

I wake up leaning against the bed. Did I fall out of bed?

It's unusually quiet, I don't hear Samantha yelling at Andrew for any homework or my sister at me asking to borrow some clothes.

"Katy? Are you alright in there?" Some girl asks.

"Hello?"

I stand up, this isn't my room.

I've completely forgotten about what just happened this week. I'm not in New York, I'm in Japan.

I open the door, and see a girl with messy brown hair and freckles. Her coat is too small for her and she looks about the same age as me.

She also looks more like me than my siblings do.

"This is Hannah, and she's a human Guarde." Adam says

"Why aren't you at the Academy?" I ask

"Because it's run by commies." She replies.

"I've known her since school, she was two years below and cried a lot."

"Adam never shaved and looked like my creepy uncle who's in prison." Hannah replies.

Oh my god. "What did he do?"

"Not sure, probably drugs." She shrugs. "Better than my great uncles girlfriend."

"Hannah has an interesting family life." Adam laughs.

"Yeah my grandma vapes so you know who you're messing with."

"Oh." I say. "So, any siblings?" I ask, trying to start a conversation.

"Two, I'm the middle child and if they don't do as I say I beat them. My older brother is five years older and his wrists are the size of my biceps so I'm playing a dangerous game but what do I care?"

Hannah speaks really fast and loudly.

"What school did you go to?" I ask

"A shit one, my old teacher is in prison now."

"What for?"

"You don't want to know." She says, pulling a face.

"So Katy, what're you doing in Japan?" She asks.

"Well,"

"Cancel all your plans because we're leaving."

"Where are we going?" I ask

"China!" She yells.

"Be careful, Hannah likes the word China."

"Almost as much as I like 'communism' and the 'electric chair'. But I don't recommend communism, all commies should get THE ELECTRIC CHAIR! Sorry Adam but you've got to go. Hey, did Adam tell you he's not allowed within a one mile radius of any primaries or parks"

"No I'm not." Adam sighs, rolling his eyes

"He eats little kids."

"I'll eat you in a minute." He laughs.

"I don't want the tea!" She laughs. "Oh!" She yells "did I tell you that Adam has a foot fetish?"

"I don't have a foot fetish."

"He does, he sneaks into morgues and wanks to their feet."

"Katy, don't listen to a word she says. She's upset because her brother wouldn't sleep with her last night." He smirks

"Oh yeah, that hairy gorilla. Literally! I walk into the bathroom we shake and there's just HAIR! HAIR EvErYwhere! Pretty sure at least half of it is his pubes as well."

"We really should be leaving for the airport now." Adam says. Can't blame him for not responding to that.

"Yeah, I've got my backpack. Katy, you ready?"

"I guess so." I say, I've got nothing I care about with me.

"Heigh ho! Heigh ho! Off to die in a plane crash we go! Heigh ho Heigh ho Heigh ho!"

I'm not sure what Hannah's on, whether it's enough sleep on crack cocaine but it's working. She seems to be bursting with energy and slaps her hands together every ten seconds when she wants to say something.

"Oh, by the way your name is Alice Grey now. I'm Jae Grey and Adam is Adam Johnson."

"Why the name change?" Adam asks. "And why didn't you change my first name?"

"Because I'm an unoriginal fuck. Alice is my mums name and my middle name is Jae."

"Why didn't you go with Arènes?" Adam asks "your other middle name" he motions air quotes around middle for some reason

"Because I don't even know how to pronounce that."

I get the window seat on the plane. And after a restless night, I fall asleep before we even take off.

"Hey, Katy, we've arrived." Adam says, shaking me.

"In CHINA!" Hannah yells

"Shut up." Some other passenger yells

"Shut your mouth commie!"

When we leave the airport, we stand outside.

"Now what?" Hannah asks

"Well, the plan was to leave Japan." Adam says

"We've left." Hannah states "now what?"

"Not a clue."

Merlin

I wake up coughing. I hate this illness.

"Go get Reyna." Some boy says.

I think I'm in a hospital. "What's happened? Did anyone else get hurt?" I ask. "Where's Lindon? Grandma will kill me if I lost him."

"What is she saying?" The guy asks

"Do you speak English."

"Why would I speak a human lang, oh." I'm not on Lorien anymore.

I Can't believe I forgot.

"I need to find Ban," I say, getting up.

"Nope, Reyna told us to keep you here."

"Why? I need to find Ban."

I feel drained. I used too much magic in a short period of time. Something about that river triggered me collapsing.

"So, you're a Loric huh?" He asks

"Born and raised."

"Do you know Six? I'd love to meet her, I've got such a crush."

"Why are they all named after numbers? I just don't understand."

"Your name is Merlin right? Liam said so." He didn't answer my question.

"Yeah, I'm Merlin."

"Like the wizard?"

"What's a wizard?"

"Oh wow you really aren't from Earth."

"I already told you that."

Two animals come into the room. In my head goes the video they showed us in school. "The dog is brown."

"What was that?"

"Just forgot the name of it, it's dog right?"

"Correct." Says the girl, looking really confused.

She's wearing armour and has her long black hair braided. She looks scary.

"My name is Reyna, I want you to tell me how you got here."

I tell her everything up until we arrived at Liam's dorm. After that I remember landing in a river and waking up here.

"So your story fits with Liam's."

"Is it safe to have her here? Isn't she a fugitive now?"

"Fugitive?" I repeat.

"The police want to arrest you."

I don't know what a rest means but it can't be good. But I know what the police are. "Do they think I'm a criminal?" I gasp. "But I would never! If the university of Lorien found out I'm a criminal they'd never accept me! And if, oh yeah." I hang my head when I realise that criminal or not, I'm never going to the university of Lorien.

"We're not planning on staying long, we just needed to get away." Liam says, coming into the room.

"Stay for the night, Merlin's magical power is drained, we shouldn't push her." Reyna says.

I nod my head. "Thank you." I say.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35.

Annabeth

After the wind stops, I see John Smith looking confused. Merlin and Liam took Nine with them, and the mortals will be easily avoided.

It's only John we need to worry about.

"How did you find us?" I demand.

"I can read minds." He says. What if he found out what we were? Oh gods I hope not.

"Not mine though." I state. "I noticed you tried to get in."

"You've got a strong mind. Now, I was only going to fight Merlin, I don't trust her, but you two are only humans. Come with me and I'll make sure you don't get hurt."

"We're not going anywhere with you."

"Hey." Says a girl. I recognise that voice, it sounds like how caramel looks. "I'm looking for my friend, you're not going to take her anywhere, are you?"

Piper comes into view.

"Of course not." John says.

"You're not going to fight us? I really don't want you to."

"Not at all."

"Ready guys? Leo is driving."

We walk past John. Piper's used her charm speak.

As soon as we're out of earshot, Piper commands Leo to drive.

"Let's hit the road!" Leo calls, punching the air before slamming his foot on the gas.

"Where are we going?" Percy asks

"Camp Jupiter." Leo grins

"We can't go there, what if they find out where we are again?" I ask

"What do you mean?"

"John can read minds, that's how he found out where we are. We can't risk leading anyone to Camp Jupiter." I explai

"What? I got an Iris message from Reyna telling us that a Loric girl and Liam arrived, while Piper was away." Leo says

"Wait, a Loric girl? Aren't we driving away from the Loric?" Piper questions

"It'll be Merlin, don't worry about her she doesn't even know what the Greek gods are." Percy shrugs.

"Well, where to then?"

"Somewhere we've never been before." I plan. "Let's get lost so even we don't know where we are."

"On it."

Katy

"Ugh, my back is killing me." Hannah complains, adjusting her backpack.

"You'd think that you'd learn to stop overpacking." Adam laughs.

"Well I don't know how long we'd be gone for." She sighs.

"Thanks for coming with us." He smiles.

"What legacies do you have?" I ask

"Mediumship, telekinesis and resurrection." She says.

"Resurrection?" I whisper. "How in the hell did you figure that out?"

"I killed a fly with my bare hands. A few seconds later my hand glowed green and the fly came back to life."

"Have you ever resurrected a person before?" I ask

"Once. It was a teenage girl. I went to the Mogadorian cave because I wanted to help the Guarde but got lost, and found the body of a teenage girl. I couldn't stop myself." She closes her eyes tight and shakes her head. "Never again."

"What was her name?" I ask.

"I don't know. She was in bad shape. I took her to a hospital and left before she gained consciousness or anyone questioned me."

I feel like the girl I'm talking to is a completely different person to the girl who was yelling 'China' this morning. Her voice is much quieter and she's speaking a lot slower.

"Where are we actually going though? We've been walking round for three hours." Hannah yawns. I realise that she walks with a limp on her right leg. She must be really tired.

"We're going to that hotel I told you about, but this phone is taking us round in circles."

It's cold, dark and we're all tired. Adam freezes and looking around us. Hannah takes out a black whip.

A high pitched scream comes from my right and Hannah disappears.

"Arénes!" Adam yells.

"Where did she go?" I ask, not expecting an answer.

Someone pushes me into Adam and we both hit the floor. I try to get up but somethings weighing me down.

"Well well Well, look what we have here?" I hear.

"Bastard!" I hear, loud and clear.

"So, you're a Guarde?" Hannah demands, cracking her whip which causes sparks to fly.

"Wait, Arénes? Is that really you?" An unfamiliar voice asks

"It's Hannah now." She spits.

"Isn't that your middle name?"

"Yeah, and?"

"You're still alive?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hannah asks, looking confused. I press myself up. Some guy in black clothing stands above us.

"We thought you were dead."

Nobody says anything.

"Are you ok?" Adam asks, going up to her.

"Yeah, surprised that's all."

"Let's go somewhere private." The guy says

We go to some hotel, and enter a twin room.

"Wait, this is the hotel I was trying to find!" Adam laughs

"Wow."

"Hannah, what's going on?" Adam asks

"Well, I never told you how Master found me." She begins. "Ever noticed how everyone we know who works with him found the organisation during a low point in our lives?"

"You'd have to be to agree to put your life at risk everyday." Adam agrees "but I never thought you, What happened?"

"Well, it was in April," She begins. "I was flying back home from a holiday in Thailand. There weren't enough seats on the plane my family was on so I was separated from the rest of my family. The wing fell off the plane and we nosedived. I hit my head on the side of the plane and the next thing I remember I was out of the plane and in the air. About two minutes later I hit the ground. I'm not sure how I survived that fall but I did. I lost my right eye and this leg is still messed up from the landing. For the first day all I did was lay on the sand. When I realised I was alone, I went looking for food and water. I drank from a river and ate insects. I was so lonely, I began talking to the dead. This caused Master to notice an increase in spiritual activity on the island I was on and check it out for himself. He found me and helped. I had no way to contact anyone, and I couldn't get home so he offered me work. Since then I've been saving every penny to get home."

"Why didn't you go to the authorities? Surely they'd help?" Adam asks

"I don't know if it's true or not, but apparently they've got technology that can detect human Guardes. I didn't want to risk being sent to that Academy so I stay away from all authority."

"You were the only person who's body was never found. To this day whenever we get a phone call Mum hopes it will be that you've been found alive." Jordan tells us. "I can't believe it's been three months since I last saw you."

"Where is Mum? I need to talk, she needs to know I'm safe."

"At home, I came here on a school trip and no mobiles are allowed."

"What a stupid rule." Hannah pouts. "And that doesn't explain why you attacked us! Or that you have legacies!"

"Yeah, why did you attack us?" Adam asks

"Er,"

"You were trying to rob us, weren't you?" Hannah says, not taking her eyes off him

"I haven't done anything like that before, and no, some kids took my wallet. All I remember was that there were three of them and, Well, looked a lot like you two." He says, pointing to me and Hannah. "Look, Arénes."

"I've literally been going by Hannah for the past two years, how hard is it?"

"Easier to pronounce?" He smirks. "Every time you introduced yourself you said something other than Arénes."

"I don't know how people get it first time, it's my own goddamn name."

( **An: alright so I tried to type my middle name, Reneé, and auto correct changed it into Arénes and I thought it looked pretty cool. I'm not even sure if it's a real name or not so I've decided that it's pronounced A-ren-es and you roll the R but Arénes can't roll her Rs so that's what she means when she says she can't pronounce her own name and watch Arénes be the name of like some group in the KKK or something like that but yeah.**

 **Also I re read my first story with my friend the other day and my gods it's awful, I don't know how anyone read the entire thing but every other sentence she read had us in tears, It's so bad and so is this one tbh I do the same thing every time I re read it but oh well enjoy)**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Nine

I don't want to chase around anymore, and I have someone I want to talk to.

I knock on Maddy's door.

For a short while, she doesn't answer. She must either be out, ignoring me or didn't hear. I raise my fist to knock again, then pause and turn around.

"Stanley." She says. "Come in."

It's super awkward, at first we just sit and stare and the floor.

"So, how are you alive?" I ask

"I honestly have no idea. Some man asked me for a coin, I walked away and the next thing I knew I was in a hospital bed. Apparently some girl found me but when I asked to see her they couldn't find her anywhere."

"When was this?"

"About a year ago."

"I'm surprised you didn't rot."

"Wow."

"I didn't mean it like that. But, you, died over two years ago."

"I've got no idea what happened either."

"Did the girl tell anyone where you were found? If you were kept in a freezer then that would explain it."

"They didn't even know her name, apparently all they said was that she found a girl. The description they gave could suit over half of the female population and CCTV didn't help. Messy brown hair, average height, average body shape, English accent and was in her teens."

That description fits Katy.

No, that description also fits a million other teenage girls, it couldn't be her. Besides, this was a year ago, and useless.

In the corridor, I hear crying.

"Look, Stanley I'm getting really tired. I've not been the same since Well, you know."

"I get it, I should go see that outside." I say, heading towards the door.

After I close it, I hear "well that was awkward." From inside.

Couldn't agree more.

On the floor are two girls, a brunette and a blonde, crying on the floor. They're north in sleeping bags and the others around them look upset.

"What're you guys doing?"

"Well, Six kicked us out of the boys dorm so now we're here." Says one of the girls, and takes a sip of something that's clear and I'm almost certain isn't water. Hell, what do I care? "Why are you crying?" I ask

"I don't want to talk about it." Huffs the brunette, going deeper into her sleeping bag.

In another room I hear 'everyone seems to know the score' and it causes more tears.

"Alright, I'm just going."

"I think we should pray to Shrek to ease the pain." Suggests one of the girls. "Our Shrek, who art in thy swamp."

Right, I'm done. Crazy humans.

"James, fuck off with your Shrek fetish."

"But Shrek is love, Shrek is life." I hear, followed by a scream.

"NO! I don't want the tea!"

( **This actually happened, but not at the same time. I did NCS and on the first week we got kicked out the boys room so we all hung out in the corridor outside the girls room, which was separate and even more private than the dorm which we had left the door of open anyways, so I'm not sure why we were allowed there, and on the second week we were camping and after England lost the World Cup my two friends cried while in sleeping bags and when I played Three Lions they started crying even more. So I thought I'd combine the two. I Really hope none of them are reading this I'd probably yeet myself off a cliff since they'd know who I am.** **Also I'm not sure where to go from here ahhh)**

Merlin.

"So, how much do you know about us?" Asks the girl who eats with me.

"Your parents are gods." I say. "But I'm confused, I thought there was only one god? My human studies class told us that many humans worship, but only to one god. Whether it's God, Allah or someone else."

"Human studies class?" She repeats.

"It was an optional course."

"So you're quite the nerd."

"You sound like my brothers." I smile.

"And if you want my advice, don't question magic. Just accept it."

"There are many gods. Also, why was I told not to tell anyone? Isn't it like being a Guarde, you're warriors right?"

"Humans are very different from your Loric people. I heard that if you're a human Guarde and you don't go to the Academy, you get placed in solitary confinement. Who knows what would have happened if Nine didn't create that Academy. But they're just normal people on Loric."

"Basically."

"So, why aren't you named after a number?" A boy asks

"Because my parents were normal Guardes." I shrug.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapée 37

Katy

After an hour of talking, Hannah begins yawning a lot and nearly fall asleep in her chair.

"We should go." Adam says, shaking Hannah.

She nods her head slowly, then we leave.

When we find our room, Hannah moans.

"Why did you only book two beds?" She sighs. There's a double and a single.

"Well, you and I will just share, I'm not sharing with Katy and Jaty just met you so I'm not sure she'll be fine."

"Fine." She shrugs, helping herself to the biscuits.

"So, Hannah, are you going to tell us why you wanted to get out of that room? You just met your brother after three months."

"I'm going to be completely honest, ok? I hated living at home. Every night mum would go out to the bar and when she came home, she'd be drunk and if I did anything to upset her she'd turn violent. I couldn't even disagree with her on minor issues and it felt like I was walking on egg shells. I chose to go on a different plane because it meant time away from her. When the plane crashed and I ended up as a missing person, I found a way to get away from home without risking her getting violent."

"Then Why did you ask to talk to her?"

"So If she does somehow find me she can't hold it against me."

"So, What are we going to do now?"

"I'm not sure but right now I'm tired, for real this time."

Then she throws herself face down on the bed, and that's that from her.

"Well, night. I guess." I say.

The next morning, I wake up to the shower running.

I sit up and when the door opens Hannah comes out in just a towel. Her hair looks a lot longer since it's wet, almost to her tailbone.

"Why didn't you get dressed in there?" Adam asks.

"Because I forgot to take clothes in with me." She says, picking up her backpack. "Ugh, I forgot my hair brush do they have one in one of these drawers?"

"I'm surprised you even know what a brush is."

"Ha ha. Put this in the bin." She throws a plastic bottle.

"Wait, you used all the shampoo in one shower? What am I supposed to use?"

"I don't know, semen."

"Yeah, let's not do that. But how much hair do you have?"

"Too much. You got any food? I'm starving."

"Try lettuce for a change. You rolled over onto me last night and I couldn't breath."

"Lift some weights for a change, I'm pretty sure noodle arms Patrick is stronger than you. Ugh, I can't be bothered."

"Hey, those are my clothes! What are you doing?"

"What's wrong?" I ask

"She's stolen the only spare pair of clothes I had. Hannah what the hell?" He goes to the bathroom door.

"Well I can't find mine." She yells from the bathroom.

"Well that's your problem."

"If you love me you'd let me wear them." She replies, poking her head through the door.

"Since when did you become that type of person?"

"Since I realised my leggings I brought with me have a hole in them in a place they shouldn't."

"Fine, But if you ruin them you're buying me a new pair."

"Aren't these the ones that don't fit you?"

"Oh yeah."

"See? I might as well wear them now."

There's knocking at the door.

I get out of bed, feeling like a mess, and Adam is looking through the keyhole.

"Hannah, Katy, this is bad."

"How come?"

"One of the human Guarde collector people are here."

Hannah and I share nervous looks and she pushes me into the closet.

The door opens.

"Hello?" Adam yawns.

"Hi, I'm Mattius, I've been informed that a human Guarde, Arénes Matthews, is staying here?" He asks with a Chinese accent.

"Where abouts?" Hannah asks

"In this room. What's your name?"

"Jae Grey."

"Have you got any ID?"

"Yup, it's in my bag. Also, if you don't mind my cousin is in the cupboard. Her name is Alice and she's really shy."

WHY DID SHE SAY THAT? I want to scream at her.

Then I burst into a coughing fit.

"Is this Alice?" He asks, opening the door of the closet.

"Hi," I smile, coming out.

"Hi."

"Arénes, give it up. I'm the one that tipped them off."

Cory stands outside the door, and if looks could kill Hannah would be a murderer

"Well he's a Guarde so why don't you arrest him?" Hannah demands

"I'm with the Guarde."

"Cory! Why did you lie?"

"Why did you lie about wanting to go home? I knew you were faking being tired last night, so I followed you."

"What I said doesn't affect you. You've ruined my life!"

"I just want my big sister back. I just found out you're alive and now you don't even want to see me!" His eyes water up and Hannah's shoulders relax. "I never thought you actually cared. We were never close."

"You're my sister! Since we heard about the crash I've never stopped looking. When I found out I had legacies I it straight away so I could get help to find you! Didn't you you even think to even let us know you were alive?"

"I'm so sorry, I just never thought it would matter to you."

"I never want to lose you again."

Now Hannah starts to cry and thoughts of my own brother and sister bubble up. I haven't exactly been the most thoughtful person recently either.

"So, I'm guessing since your name isn't Jae Grey you aren't called Alice either?" The officer asks me.

What do I do?

"Katy, this is your free ride home." Adam whispers in my ear. He's right, I'm certain that Liam was coming with us but I'm not sure why.

"No, my name is Katy Thompson. I'm a Guarde too." I say.

"And you?" He asks Adam.

"He's normal, but I don't want to leave him." Hannah says, hugging him around the waist.

"Sorry, but if he's not a human Guarde then he can't come.

"But, I can't leave him."

"Hannah, it'll be fine."

He whispers something in her ear and she nods.

"Let's go, we're not going to put up a fight." She says, picking up her backpack which she still hasn't opened since I've met her and leaves, holding Adam's hand.

Outside is a minibus, half full with teens.

"What's this?" I ask

"Well, other Guarde came with us and we're leaving now. So you're coming with us." Cory explains.

"Goodbye Adam." Hannah sighs

"Bye." He kisses her forehead.

"Good luck Katy!"

"Cheers!" I wave.

Hannah takes my hand and we go to the back of the bus.

I begin to get upset that I'm not going to see Adam again.

"Relax, I can see visions of the near future. We'll be seeing him again."

Percy

( **Ugh I don't know what to put for Percy's POV I think I went in the wrong direction with this so if it seems even worse than normal then that's why)**

"Guys! Guys!" Leo screams, running into the petrol station shop. He holds up a little black object. "I think it's a tracker."

"Gods, Where was it?" Annabeth asks

"On the bottom of the car, I saw a red flashing light and found this."

"We need to get out of here, now."

A familiar looking car drives into the station, but I don't know where I recognise it from.

"Quick, I'll pay for gas you guys get in the car." Piper orders.

We run out of the shop and head that godsforsaken phrase.

"Hello you puny little half bloods."

Great, another monster. I don't recognise this one but it's got two heads, which doesn't help when it comes to Greek monsters.

"I'm not in the mood." Annabeth spits, and cuts off one of its heads with her sword.

I take out Riptide and remove the other one.

Great, another head is forming. I really don't learn.

"We're BUSY." Leo yells, and throws fire at it. We're left with a pile of dust and a Piper.

"What happened out here?" She asks.

"We got held up. Ooh, starbursts." Leo digs his hands in and takes a red one.

"Hey! Not a red one!"

Leo grins and throws the sweet into the air, then catches it with his mouth.

"Ugh, let's go. Candy thief."

"Hey!" Says a familiar voice. Shit it's John Smith.

"Doesn't he have better things to do?"

"I guess not."

"What in the living fuck was that?"

Can he see through the mist? Merlin knowing what we are is bad enough, but she doesn't even seem to care. I'm not even sure if she understood what we said. How would the others react?

( **Oof no idea where to go from here, so I'm just going to finish this chapter here.")**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38.

Liam

After bathing, one of my Roman siblings, whose name is Romeo, shows us where we'll be sleeping.

I can't remember which cabin this is but I know none of them were this busy. Almost every bed is taken.

"Just that bed in the corner." He says.

"Alright, Merlin you take that one, where's mine?" I ask.

"There isn't another bed."

"You're kidding."

"No, sorry."

"Alright, What do we do?" I ask Merlin.

"Just get in here." She offers, moving along. "There's plenty of room."

Merlin falls asleep long before I do. As well as everyone else in this room, normally in my cabin at camp we would be talking until Drew yelled at us to shut up. There's a storm going on outside and every couple of minutes lightning flashes outside, illuminating the room.

I don't want to go to sleep. Besides, I'll only end up getting a nightmare.

I roll onto my other side but then I'm staring right into Merlin's eyes.

"I thought you were asleep?" I whisper.

Lightning strikes again, and in the brief light I can see that she's crying.

"I'm scared of thunderstorms." She whispers.

"Have you been awake all this time?" I ask, and I see her nod.

"Hey, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Thunder rips through the silence and Merlin ducks her head beneath the covers.

I stroke her hair to try and calm her, and I begin to feel sleepy myself.

It's quiet when I wake up, and I'm warmer than usual.

Merlin stirs in my arms, and mumbles something about loving barns.

"Agricultural buildings are quite interesting."

"Hmm?" She asks, opening her eyes.

"You were sleep talking, about barns."

"Wait, Ban? You're here, was that all just a dream?" She asks, sitting up. "No, never mind. I'm sorry. I thought I was back home."

"I'm not Ban."

"Yeah, I remember that now. It's just. I'll show you."

She lifts up her backpack form her side of the bed and brings out her wallet. I didn't realise she kept her bag there.

"You see him there?" She asks, pointing to a photograph of a boy, with black hair and blue eyes. "That's Ban, And well, I didn't tell you this but when I first saw you I almost thought you were him. But he hates the colour orange and would never wear it."

He does look a lot like me, we could easily be brothers.

"So, what did you want to study at university? Since you keep going on about it?" I ask

"I want to train the future elders. But if I really did arrive on Earth fifteen years ago, not two weeks ago like I thought, then that would mean I'm too late, by about ten years. I figured it out, my trip here would take two years overall including travel and I'd have three years to train, besides you have to be eighteen to go to the university I wanted to go to. But, sorry I'm rambling. It was a special course for advanced Cêpans that is very competitive. Some students there are descendants of legends."

"Well, atleast you had a plan. I'm about to go into my senior year and I still have no idea what I want to study at college."

I begin to get restless, and push myself out of bed.

"Right, So today we leave for camp half blood. Annabeth and Percy are probably on their way there now, so it shouldn't be long until we meet up with them. And hopefully Katy will know to head for New York too. Well, I hope she isn't stupid enough to go to the Academy."

After breakfast, Romeo comes to say goodbye.

"So, good luck brother, take this for the road" he says, handing me twenty bucks. "Get your safe alien girlfriend something nice."

"She's not my."

"You too human boy." Merlin waves, ignoring the _girlfriend_ part.

Well, I wouldn't mind ignoring it either.

"How the hell are we going to cross the country with twenty bucks?" I ask, realising how little we've planned ahead.

"Easy, we've got two legs. Let's go."

"Seems like it." I sigh.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39.

Katy

Hannah and I talk the entire journey.

And by that I mean Hannah yells a lot of stuff, some I agree with, some I don't-like bringing back the guillotine-and some I don't understand.

She takes another gulp out of her water bottle. I don't think she's re filled it since I've known her so it probably doesn't taste too good, but I'm too thirsty to care.

"Is it alright if I have a drink?" I ask.

She smiles and doesn't say anything, but hands me the bottle.

I take a mouthful, and almost spit it out. This isn't water.

"Girl you better swallow because there's no other option."

I swallow and shiver. My throat burns. "Ugh What was that?" I gasp.

She just smirks. I think I already know.

We've been travelling for what seems like forever, and the drunk made my head feel weird for a brief moment.

"Right guys," cheers one of the leaders. "We're almost there, but we're just about to stop and get some gas. When we stop you have fifteen minutes to stretch your legs and use the bathroom."

John

"Wow! A Mogadorian how spoopy!" Gasps the boy with a Hispanic accent. I can see Annabeth dying on the inside.

"You don't want us to get killed by a Mogadorian do you?" Asks the really pretty girl. Her voice sounds like how caramel looks. I don't want anything to happen to her.

She grabs Annabeth's hand, and I snap out of it.

"Nope! That's not going to work on me again!"

"Look, why do you care about us so much anyways?"

"Honestly we'd never put this much effort into a normal human Guarde, the authorities would but first of all we've got a cêpan out there who is no doubt going to be the target of some terrorist groups and there was you three, then his ex comes back to life and he thinks it has something to do with you."

"Well trust us if you want to know about the dead you're coming to the wrong people."

A minibus drives in, that is owned by the Academy.

"So, we need answers. And where's Merlin and Liam?"

"Honestly? No idea." Annabeth shrugs. She's the one who's mind is unreadable, perhaps a legacy or a really strong will. Doesn't matter.

"Percy?" I hear.

"Katy?" Percy calls.

"She's alright!" Annabeth sighs, and two teenage girl run up to us.

"Oh my gods Katy where the Hades have you been? Who's this?"

"Hannah."

"Her real name is Arénes." Says a teenage boy, a little younger than Hannah.

"Yeah, Argh, Aar, Areree, Ugh I cant say it."

"You can't say your own name?" Percy laughs.

"No."

"So, What are your legacies?" I ask.

"Ugh, mediumship, telekinesis and resurrection."

"Well, There you go."

"Do you know, What's wrong with your eye?" Her right eye hasn't moved since she came here, and its creeping me out.

"Is it in the wrong way?" she asks, then takes it out.

The boy screams and Percy gasps.

"Can you show me how to do that?"

"Percy it's not her real eye."

"But still that looks so cool."

"What happened to your eye?" Annabeth asks

"Myiasis."

"Ew. How the hell did that happen?"

"The plane I was on crashed about three months ago, I ended up on some random island for like three weeks, didn't notice anything was off until I went to the hospital and they were like 'did you know there are maggots in your eyeball' and I was like 'what the actual fuck' and they were like 'yeah' and it was too late to save it so I had my eye removed."

"You're very loud." I say

"Can't be botheredto speak quietly." she shrugs

"Annabeth check my eye are there any maggots inside?" Percy cries.

"Right, I need to go to the bathroom. Ready Katy? Let's go to the service station." Hannah asks, pointing across the car park. I can see a McDonalds from over here.

"I'll see you guys back at the Academy right?" Katy asks. "Don't tell Liam though! I want to land a surprise attack!"

"Wait! I forgot to ask you -" I forgot to ask her about her resurrection.

The two girls have already run off.

"So," I've completely forgotten about what we were talking about before.

"Trust me, I'd prefer it if you came with me instead of the police. They're already after Merlin."

"Why are they after Merlin? The girl cried when Percy told her the music she was listening to was illegally downloaded."

"Well thanks"

"It's not like he cares."

"I really don't."

"Well, I can tell you honestly from the bottom of my heart that I do not know where Merlin and Liam are."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40.

Merlin

"We've been walking for forever!" I cry "how are you not tired yet?"

"I was a part of a youth group growing up."

"Cool, What was it called?"

"The Hitler Youth." He replies

"What was it like?"

"Oh gods no, I wasn't actually in the Hitler Youth. My number two rule in life is don't be a Nazi. No, I'm just a gym-lad and hit up the treadmill every night."

I don't know what he's talking about but I just nod.

"What's your number one rule in life?"

"I before E except after C"

Humans are weird.

"Where are we?" I ask

"Well over there is Piedmont high school so we're in Piedmont."

"How far away are we from New York?"

"If we only walk? About a month. I looked it up before we left."

"What. A month?"

"Still up for it?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"Let's go."

"I regret coming to Earth."

"Hey, are you hungry?" He asks.

"Yeah, do you want some substance?"

"Substance?"

"Food and water substitute. It's what I used on the way here. Here."

He takes the stone, looks at it and hands it back.

"You ever heard of free samples?" He asks.

Inside a supermarket, Liam takes me to a stall where they have little pots of food.

"Try it, see if you like it." The worker smiles, handing some bread with nuts."

"It just tastes like bread." I say.

"I'll take a loaf thanks." Liam says

We leave, and once we've gone through the door, Liam grabs my hand and sprints.

"Why are we running?" I ask.

"Run now ask questions later."

I don't understand.

When we finally stop, in an empty playground, Liam looks around us.

"Were we followed?"

"I don't think so."

"Good. Want some bread?"

"Why did we run?"

"Didn't you realise we didn't pay for it?"

"You stole it?" I gasp "what if those people come again to arrest us?"

"Relax, they won't send you to prison over a loaf of bread but they might sue, if they can. Want a chunk?"

"Ok," I accept his offer and take a bite.

Annabeth

I've come up with an explanation to the monster, but John doesn't say anything about it. Maybe one of us used the mist or it's dumb luck that he's forgotten.

I really hope he isn't reading the others minds. I'm not sure how he found out where we are but if he read anyone's mind I hoped it was Merlin, her mind would probably be filled up with information about her university

"So, are you two going to come back the peaceful way or the hard way? This will be your last chance."

Mortal police were never able to catch us, but the Guarde may prove to be a match. It would be best to not attract any more attention.

"Very well." I agree.

"But, we haven't eaten since last night and I'm starving so can we have ten minutes to eat first? And say goodbye?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Someone's screaming."

Katy

Since Hannah is trying to avoid speaking to her brother, we ended up going to the bathroom on the other side of the high way.

We're on our way back across the glass bridge. I look down, we're three floors up, I can see into the fields next to the highway.

"Shit." Hannah says.

"What's up?"

"Run!" She yells. She takes three strides before I even hear her.

I hear it before it happens.

Cracking beneath my feet then the floor shatters.

I've got a bad habit of screaming whenever I slip, and I'm pretty sure I've deafened Hannah. I throw my arms out, and my fingers catch the glass edge. I try to lift myself up, but the edge piece snaps off and I fall.

"Katy!"

It feels like I'm dreaming. If you hit the ground when falling in a dream, it means you die in real life.

I try to control the winds but I'm not fast enough and my face comes an inch to the floor.

Did it work?

No, this isn't me.

"Caught ya!" I hear.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41.

John

The girl is still in a braced position for at least five seconds.

"Is she alright?" I hear from above.

"Get away from the edge!" I yell.

"If I jump will you catch me?"

"No!"

"Can you put me down?" The girl asks.

I do so, oh it's Katy from before.

"Thanks," She looks pale as a ghost and is still shaking.

"Jesus Katy are you alright?" Yells Hannah, or Arénes. Whatever her name is.

"What the hell happened?" I ask

"She fell through the floor."

"I mean how?"

"The floor broke."

Wow, is this girl purposefully hiding information?

"Well, she's alright. We should probably get back to the bus." Hannah gives Katy a hand up, looks at a piece of shattered glass and frowns.

"What is it?" Katy asks.

"This is it." She says, picking up a bullet. "You need to get everyone away from here, this was no accident."

"What do you mean?" How did she hear a bullet from inside. She's got some sort of whip out and talks to, thin air?

"I need you to gather information on anyone holding a gun. As soon as you find someone with a gun, scream my name and I'll be on my way."

"What's she doing?" I whisper to Katy

"I'm not sure."

"I told you to get everyone away from here!" She orders.

"Yes, ok."

Bossy much?

I do what she says, without being held up. Annabeth and Percy go with the others, and their friends leave in the car they came in. Katy goes to get in the car and a whip nearly hits her face.

"What the?"

"John behind you!"

I catch a bullet in mid air.

"I'll finish this, you leave."

"I can help, I know how to fight." She insists.

"Hannah, just come." Katy takes her hand.

Katy

"There's no driver." Hannah realises.

"They must have left earlier."

"Well kiddies, they left the keys. Ready?" Hannah grins.

"I'm scared." Some girl comments.

"Good."

I go sit behind Percy and Annabeth

"I have no idea where to go." Hannah says once we're on the road.

"Any GPS?" Annabeth calls.

"Oh never mind there's already one in here."

"Does she always speak so loudly?" Annabeth asks me.

"She's always like this." I shrug. "Well, that's not completely true. She's not like this at night."

"Jesus I forgot that was like three days ago." Hannah shouts. "That ferry was fun though."

"You got sea sick!" I say

"True, but I still like boats."

"You don't mind that we were talking about you?" Percy asks

( **Just Hannah telling a story about how she cracked her phone, skip this paragraph if you're not interested)**

"Nah, it's not like you were slagging me off. Once in year eight I overheard some guy say I'm such a sweat and I turned around so quickly I fell off my stool. I was wearing a skirt as well. Oh! Did I tell you about how I cracked my phone! So basically I was in the high street with my friends right, and it was last November and I was wearing a skirt because I woke up five minutes before I had to leave and it's all I could find. It was absolutely freezing cold and after some car soaked me by purposely driving through a massive puddle next to me, the bastard, I was soaking wet and I had puddle water in my mouth so that was not fun. Then the wind blew my skirt, and not just a little bit I mean the entire town saw my entire arse and I screamed and dropped my phone in a panic to make sure I didn't end up on pornhub and when I picked it up it was all cracked, especially in these three parts. I tried to use it, it still worked and all but I ended up getting a piece of glass stuck in my finger, so that's how I ended up in hospital because the wind wanted tea."

"Did you even breathe during that?" Some girl asks.

"Do you want to hear another story?"

"Maybe concentrate on the road."

"Oh! I think we're here. Right everybody out before I park be

cause last time I parked a car I ended up destroying someone's fence."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Katy

As soon as Hannah says we're here, I'm already opening the doors.

Liam is some where in here, I need to see him. Also to land a surprise attack.

"Katy! What's the rush?" Annabeth asks

"I need to find Liam, any idea where he'll be?"

"Oh Hera, Katy he left with Merlin almost a week ago. We all left, but those two got away when John Smith found us the first time. We went another way but got caught."

"Who's Merlin?"

"Some Loric girl who spent the last fifteen years in the Lotus Casino and thinks she's only spent two weeks on Earth. She knows about us but promised to not tell."

"Oh, I should tell you that Hannah knows about us as well. She fought mythological monsters in Japan so is like us, except she's mortal."

"More monsters?" Percy cries.

"Can you trust her?"

"Yup more monsters, yeet!" Hannah yells. "And it's chill I knew that the Greek gods were real before I even met Katy, after I resurrected that girl Hades and like 3 other gods of death warned me never to do it to a human again." She's actually trying to be quiet this time. Percy looks shaken.

"Wait, Why didn't you tell me about that part?"

"I didn't think you'd care. It's not like it changed anything, I was never going to resurrect a human ever again anyways."

"So, you two must be the newbies." Says a guy, I can't tell if he's an employee or a Guarde because he's wearing a suit yet looks young.

"How do you know?"

"You match the description. Care to follow me to your dorm?"

"Ya yeet!" Hannah cheers, talking me by the arm.

"So, you'll be sharing with Maddison, She recently joined. Here are your keys, choose your bedrooms. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Please could I have yeast and potatoes?" Hannah smiles. "It's a special recipe that helps me to relax."

"Of course. You can find basic kitchen equipment inside but there is also a cafeteria."

"Thank you."

We go inside. I'm so tired, i haven't had a good nights rest since I left home.

"Hey, you ok?"

"I just want to go home." I whisper.

"Me too. Let's get some rest."

She scowls at me, no behind me.

I turn around but nobody's there.

"Katy, I have to ask, have you pissed off a middle aged man recently?"

"What?"

"Well, ever since I met you a man's ghost has been following you around."

"What does he look like?"

"Tall, dark hair, blue eyes,"

"That description matches my dad."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I need to explain." I say, pushing the door closed behind us.

"I swear it was self defence," my voice cracks. After everything that happened recently, I had forgotten about what I did and grateful for it.

"No need to explain." There's a ten second silence.

"Are you going to come out?" Hannah calls.

"I thought the other girl was supposed to be coming back." Says a girl without coming out.

"What other girl?"

"That Loric girl. Merlin."

"Oh, She's shagging Katy's brother halfway across America."

"HANNAH!"

"Or not, anyways they've run off together into the sunset. So you're stuck with us."

"Alright, I'm coming out then."

"Ok, so,"

She comes out one of the rooms, and Hannah doesn't finish her sentence.

"Oh shit." She mumbles.

Percy

Annabeth and avoid any sort of scolding by running all the way to my dorm. When we go in James isn't surprising me by drinking Mountain Dew while lying on the couch.

"Bro we thought you died. They tried to set us up with some other squirrel looking kid so we barricaded the door until they left. Heard you escaped with some Loric girl, bad man. And hey Wise Girl."

"Well, thanks for keeping my place."

"Yeah no problem mate, and we can't be having any Aussies in here either. Plus you don't snore as loudly as Felix does and I'm not risking losing a quiet sleeper."

"He may not snore but he does drool." Annabeth smirks.

"Anyways, have you heard? England lost the game."

"Oh, that er, sucks."

"Well I'm not ashamed to admit that I cried. Only three tears though!"

"So, tell me all about your lil adventure. I want to know more about that Loric girl too, is she single?"


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Liam

 _Night 4, in Yuba City_

I'm considering giving up at this point.

We've walked for hours everyday and still haven't left California. going on a month long journey sounded a lot less intimidating before we actually began.

Then Merlin laughs at some dumb joke she overheard from someone else.

I can't just leave her.

Maybe we should find a better way than walking. I guess the internet didn't consider that fatigue would slow us down.

I check the map I brought with me and read the compass. I borrowed these from camp Jupiter before we left.

"Erm, Liam, can we sell these to help us?" Merlin shows a sack of jewels. "How long have you them?" I gasp

"It's what I brought with me as currency."

"Merlin if you brought this up earlier we wouldn't have had to walk,"

"I like walking. But I want a shower, what hotel could we get?"

"Let's find out."

We go into the first hotel we find. The receptionist looks surprised when I ask her if a ruby would cover a room for two, but she happily accepts.

We get our key and make our way.

"Oh Thank Lorien!" Merlin sighs, and I hear her landing on the bed.

I turn the lights on and collapse on the other bed.

"At least we've got our own beds, huh?"

"If my brothers were in that situation they'd probably set each other on fire so they'd get the bed to themselves, but turn the bed to ash in the process." Merlin mumbles.

"If my sisters were in that situation they'd probably drown or electrocute each other, then leave bruises until passing out on the floor."

"Sounds like we have a lot in common." She smiles

"Should we raid the mini fridge? We did pay a whole ruby."

"I've heard a lot about this Coca Cola and I want it."

Katy

The next morning, I'm in the cafeteria eating toast.

Hannah's with me, she has barely spoken to anyone else which I didn't expect from her.

"Arénes, great news! It's visiting day today so mum's coming to visit. She can't come often but it seems like you came at a good time!" Grins Cory, as he places his tray next to me.

"Yeah, great." Hannah mumbles.

"Aren't you happy?"

"Yes, of course I am I'm just tired. Jet lag."

"Oh I know what you mean. I remember first arriving. And i did not anticipate the accents, but there are more English people than I expected so I just go to them."

"England is more populous than people expect."

"Are you excited for training? My legacies are super speed and telekinesis. What about you?"

"Only telekinesis." She lies. Did she forget she told Cory she can speak to the dead? I think he did too because he doesn't seem to think twice about it.

"Ah, that sucks. How lucky is it that both of us are here? And you survived. How did you survive? Did you use your telekinesis?"

"I didn't have telekinesis back then, it's my newest legacy. I survived out of luck."

"Hey Cory! Come watch this!" Some boy yells.

"Well, got to go. We have to catch up again! Bye Arènes! Bye Katy!"

"I'm going to have to see my mum again." Hannah hisses under her breath.

She throws her half eaten apple into the bin and walks off.

"Where are you going?"

"To make myself more 'presentable'" She replies.

Percy

Half of camp and mom and Paul have come to see us. Annabeth is with her siblings and has already spoken with her dad, who said he couldn't stay long and promised to be back before the end of the day.

"Jessica!" Katy yells then runs towards one of the Hephaestus girls. They take each other by the hand and disappear somewhere together.

Nico flicks my ear.

"You owe me five bucks for that subway."

"Ah, Sorry man, something came up."

"Don't stress, how the hell did you end up in this mess."

"Well," tell him everything that's been going on. Including what Hannah did."

"She can resurrect humans?"

"And speak to the dead. She knows about us, but your dad kind of gave it away."

"I wanna speak to her. Where is she?"

I look around. I see a girl that could be her, but she looks too dressed up, those clothes actually fit her.

No, that is Hannah.

"Over there, the girl in the black jeans."

"Let's go see my mom!" I take Annabeth's hand and go with my parents to a semi private space.

"Percy, my boy!"

( **Can I just say when I keep going on about how shit this story is I don't want any reviews saying it's not shit i just want to make sure no one here thinks that I think this is genuinely top notch banter and I'm over here thinking that I'm the new Charles Dickens like I did when I first made this account.)**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44.

John

While Nine and I eat breakfast in peace, someone's parents come in.

"Everyone's outside." I say. "Can I help you find your kid?"

"We're not looking for any of those humans." Says the man.

"We're here to speak with number four."

"How can I help?" I ask.

"I don't know how to say this. My name is Liren, and this is Lara."

I recognise those names.

"Impossible."

"You know who we are."

"Henri, my cêpan, told me your names."

"You must be talking about Brandon."

"You're my parents?"

"Well, I should probably leave." Nine says.

How do I know I can believe them?

I read through their minds, and from what I can find they're telling the truth.

"Please, take a seat."

"How did you survive Lorien?"

"It was pure luck. When everyone realised that we were being attacked, one of our rented space ships returned. We were going to get your brothers but we couldn't find them, so we decided to go ourselves. When the Mogs attacked Earth, we were injured and only recently discharged from hospital." Liren explains.

"Well good timing for that spaceship then."

"I guess so." She sighs.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I ask.

"Our daughter was supposed to be inside. We can only assume the worst."

"I'm so sorry. I understand how that must feel."

"So, how old were my siblings?" I ask, unsure how to begin this conversation.

"Your oldest brother was twenty two, the second oldest was twenty, your sister was sixteen before she left, so twenty, and you were four."

"Wow, I, the baby of the family." I laugh nervously.

"Here's a photo of all of us, it was at your birthday celebration. You have Lumen, correct?" Lara hands me a photo.

I look at the photo. Everyone in the photo is holding a flame in their hand except for a teenage girl, with blue-black hair and amber eyes who's holding me.

"I know her!" I gasp, pointing to the teenage girl.

"You recognise her? That's Merlin, your sister." Liren laughs.

"That's impossible, I saw her a week ago and she looks exactly the same, it must just be a coincidence."

"Unlikely but possible. Where is she now? Is she a human Guarde?"

"Actually, she says she's a cêpan."

"Does she have a Loralite promise ring on her finger? She never takes it off."

"Yeah,"

"Does her Loric symbol look like this?"

Liren sketches a Loric symbol, one I don't understand but do recognise.

"Yes."

"She's alive."

Merlin

I don't want to keep running anymore.

It's been fun, but I'm also tired and paranoid.

But I don't want to leave Liam, he's been so sweet and kind. He also looks, acts and even smells like Ban.

Liam is in the shower. I'll tell him I want to go back to the Guarde, and that he should use my jewels to get himself to his camp where he'll be safe.

The bathroom door opens.

"Merlin, I've been thinking. We need to come up with a better plan."

"Me too. I think I should turn myself in."

"Are you serious?"

I nod my head.

He bites his lip. "I know I'm going to regret this, but I'm coming with you."

"We're choosing to go back to the Academy."

"Yup. Let's use your compass to take us back in leaps. I remember places we went."

With breaks in between, we end up back on campus.

Just in time to see someone's mother lose her shit at her.

"You've been gone four months and not even a text?"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't."

"You _couldn't_. You couldn't take two minutes out of your day to let your own mother know you were safe? Who do you think you are? Arénes the all mighty? Above everybody else? I didn't realise I raised such a thoughtless little bitch."

"That's not what I meant," She says

"Don't give me attitude. Did you not think? Stay the fuck away from Cory, if I ever see your face again I'll rip the skin off it!"

"Yes mother."

"And brush your fucking hair. Look at it! You look like a fucking tramp."

"I did, it's just" she begins to walk away

"Get back here, I'm not through with you."

"Hey!" I shout, going up to them.

"What do you think you're doing?" She spits.

"What makes you think you can speak to her like that?"

"What makes you think it's any of your business how I speak to my daughter. Is that the boy Cory told me you've been sleeping around with? I never did expect much from you, you slut."

"I think it's time for you to leave." Liam warns.

I go to see the girl. She's wiping her eyes. "Excuse me? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

Hannah

I don't know what I expected. I thought maybe she had changed, but I guess everything Cory told me she did was just for show.

I storm off towards my room. I feel like screaming, everything I do is wrong. I run my hands through my hair and pull it, almost a handful comes out.

I twist it up and toss it into a nearby bin.

"What's wrong my child?" Asks the ghost of an elderly woman.

"Will a hug from Mr. Grizzlies make you feel better?" Offers the ghost of a small boy.

"I can't speak out here, come to my dorm."

"Excuse me? Hannah!" Calls a teenage boy.

I turn around.

This boy has death written all over him but he's clearly alive. He also looks like his father.

"You have death related powers, correct?"

"That is correct, son of Hades."

"I wanna talk."

"Come to my dorm then, but watch out for Mr Grizzlies."

"Us too!" Calls a girl and a boy.

We sit in a circle in the middle of my dorm.

"Percy told me about you. Did he tell you about me?"

"No, I figured it out for myself."

"Not bad. Is it a legacy?"

"Yes. Although I've always been able to contact ghosts though witchcraft, this legacy just makes them appear closer to people rather than communicating through rituals."

"You're a witch?" The girl gasps. "I'm Hazel by the way."

"Yes, Hello Hazel."

I study Hazel, I can tell that she died almost seventy years ago but somehow was brought back to life a few years ago. I'm not sure how though.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Hazel asks "or can you just contact the dead?"

I smile, and go get my backpack.

Inside, I have many recipes for potions.

"Mediumship is my aunt's specialty. I'm best at spells."

"Cool." The blond picks it up. "Have you got a spell to make Nico happy?"

"Fuck off."

"I find it immoral to mess with other people's emotions, but yes. I only use it on myself though."

"What about for hair growth?"

"Yes."

"Invisibility?"

"No, but I've got an idea on how to get started."

"This is so interesting. I'm a witch too, I can control the mist."

"That causes powerful illusions, right?"

"Basically, yes."

"Can we cast a spell?"

"Sure, what to do want? I have that recipe for hair growth."

"What do we do?"

"Read through."

Ingredients

Dandelion, rainwater, soil and a voice.

"Soil? Why?"

"You'll understand when you say the chant."

 **('Wtf did I just read?' - My friend Cameron after i showed him an extract from when Katy first met Hannah.)**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Merlin

Liam finds his little sister, Grace, and his step mother who he says is a better parent to him than both of his biological parents combined.

"So, What you doing back here? I've had email after email about you two and it's giving me a headache. If you're going to pretend to be a Guarde at least stay here."

"I'm not even pretending, I've told them I don't have legacies and they still shipped me off here."

"Been there done that." I laugh.

"What do you think of Earth?"

"Hot."

Liam wants to show them around the Academy and I want to be with Liam so he takes us on a tour, which he gets us lost on.

Grace is yelling at Liam when we almost walk directly into a middle aged couple and John Smith.

"Merlin! We need to talk."

"About what?" I ask.

"How is this possible?" Gasps the woman. I recognise her from somewhere. She looks a lot like my mother if she were about twenty years older.

"How can you look the same as you did, sixteen years ago?"

"Excuse me?" I ask.

Sixteen years ago. I left lorien sixteen years ago. If my parents were alive today, they'd look sixteen years older.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Yeah, we need to talk." John sighs, scratching the back of his head.

"Can Liam come?" I ask

"I don't think that's appropriate," Liam begins but dad cuts him off

"Wow, you do look a lot like Ban."

"I've been told."

"If she's bringing Liam can I come?" Nine asks, coming out of no where.

"Nine! Have you been listening in."

"Bro I can hear for miles, it's not like I could help it."

"You could help it."

"But what fun would that be?"

"John Why is this a big deal for you?" I ask.

"Did you not recognise him Merlin? It's Lindon!"

"No." I say. "That cant be, Lindon's just a baby."

"Yeah and shouldn't you be like thirty by now?"

"But, you're Lindon? You're my baby brother?"

Nine snorts and John shoots him a look.

"I'm going to need baby pictures please."

"You'll be needing an ambulance if you carry on."

"John, stop it." Dad warns in that voice he always uses when my brothers were fighting.

"Yeah John, stop it."

In a separate office, I sit with dad's arm over me and John, Nine and Liam sit awkwardly together.

"So, did Johnny cry a lot when he was a baby?"

"Yes." I reply. "He also had a blue teddy."

"Does he have to be here?"

"Alright, chill."

"I'm not sure where to begin." Mom says.

"How Merlin looks so young would be a start." Dad begins. "Have you been frozen solid for the past sixteen years?"

"I don't know."

"When she first came here she thought that she'd only been on a Earth for two weeks, and that was about a week ago."

"It still feels like only a couple of weeks."

"I'm just glad you're alive." Dad hugs me tighter.

"So, show us your flames." Dad grins, holding up a blue flame.

"Lumen! how did you know?"

"Runs in the family,."

Mom holds up her own flame and I strike a match to fit it.

"No legacies yet?" Dad asks me.

"No."

There it is.

I press the match into the palm of my hand to put it out then flick the burnt out match into the rubbish bin.

"So, you two are actually brother and sister?" Nine asks

"I guess so," John says.

"He's definitely Lindon?" I ask my parents

"Lindon was the fourth in line for the charm, I'm guessing that's where you got your current names from?"

"What charm?"

Dad explains what the charm is, and that John/Lindon is one of the new generation of elders.

"Wow, I was not expecting that."

"Neither were we until after you'd left."

"So, Merlin, how old are you biologically?"

"Well, I'd say about seventeen. Why?"

"Just Curious."

"Well, while I'm curious as to how you still look like a teenager I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. I'm just glad you're safe Merlin."

"Thanks dad."

"So, are you treating my daughter right?" Dad asks Liam and we both turn bright red.

"It's not like that."

"Oh come on son, no need to hide it from me. I could tell from when I first met you."

"No, really it must be the similarity between me and Ban."

Mom, dad, Nine and John all smile at each other and Liam turns brighter red.

"Let's go back to my dorm, and meet my dorm mate shall we?"

"Oh, Merlin about that, you've had a room change."

"Let's talk about that after yeah?"

Anything to get out of this room.

I open the door of my dorm and see some girl with three others.

"Boys aren't allowed in the girls dorm." John states.

"That's nice." The girl with brown messy hair says but doesn't move.

"You three need to leave, do you even go here?"

"We're visiting."

"Out."

"Ugh, my mother's still out there, see you guys." Three leave and the messy haired girl looks weirdly at Liam.

"Huh, a reincarnation. That's rare."

"Excuse me?" Liam asks.

"Sorry, it's my legacy. I have death related powers and I was able to see who you're a reincarnation of. Must be my ghost powers, it's nothing."

"That's nice," Nine says

"What was their name?"

"Ban Huddens."

( **Right so I know it doesn't make sense maths wise since Ban would've died about 4 or so years before Liam was born so he couldn't be a reincarnation of him but I don't really care and my FanFiction, my rules.)**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

( **Just realised in the last chapter I said Ban would have died 4 years before Liam was born I meant after. Also I don't remember 90% of what I put in my previous chapters. Isn't this fanfic a Good read? 4.9/5 on goodreads no lie.)**

Katy

Jessica and I finally find a place away from everyone else, in the swimming pool.

We tell each other everything that's been going on since we last met up in May. I explain everything that's happened in the past two weeks and she tells we about the quest she, Grace and a boy who I don't know went on.

"When I first heard the news I was so worried, and you're seriously pretending to be a Guarde to explain your powers?"

"It wasn't my idea, but you didn't see that storm. I didn't really have a choice."

"Well I wouldn't want you ending up getting hurt." She bites her lower lip

"Thanks. But I'm still not sure where Liam and this mystery girl have gotten off to. I really wanted a pointless brawl."

"Aw no, why would you want to fight Liam? He's so sweet."

"Yeah but Grace isn't here."

"She came with us."

"Did she?"

I don't really want to see her. Sure, we've been getting along better in the past year but she's still annoying as hell.

The door opens.

"Is there anywhere we can get some peace round here?"

"I suppose not."

We stand up.

"What are you two doing in here?" One of the Guarde, Marina, asks when she sees us.

"I'm giving Jessica a tour."

"You can't be in here when there's no life guard on duty, it's a health and safety hazard."

"But we're not going in the pool."

"I don't make the rules."

I nearly tell her that this sounds like communist propaganda. I guess I've been hanging around Hannah too long.

"Let's just go to where everyone else is."

Hannah

Everyone who isn't a student or teacher has left now.

Mr Grizzle and the little boy, named Samuel, sits in the lounge area. Based on his clothing, I think he died in the Edwardian era.

"Samuel, have you heard about the story of Rumplestiltskin?" I ask.

He nods his head. "I love that story!"

"Here it goes. There once was a miller. He was poor but had a beautiful daughter," I tell him the story, and his hugs Mr Grizzle tighter

"Do you know any other stories?"

"Well, how about the story of the three little pigs?"

As I go through it, he giggles. My heart breaks for this child, I hate seeing the ghosts of children.

I know all about the afterlife, but people go to the afterlives they believed in while alive and if they fit. Good Christians would go to their heaven, for example. Plenty of people believe in ghosts.

George must not have believed in ghosts.

I pick up my recipe book and take out my phone, the screen is cracked from the fall in April but it was in my bag so protected from further damage.

Samuel knows I'm a witch by now, but it hasn't scared him off. And the elderly woman from before, who's left me since then, said I should be careful to ensure no other student finds this book. I've spoken to her before she was burned at the stake in the Jacobean era. Accused of witchcraft, only she was just a regular woman.

My aunt got me into witchcraft, she showed me how to communicate with the dead, although my connection was very weak unless I was with her. I'm much better at potions.

I've never told my mother or brothers. I can only imagine how they'd react.

Samuel has fallen asleep on the floor, and the door opens.

"Well that was a waste of time." Maddy sighs.

She's the girl I found dead last year. I wonder if she recognises me somehow. I overheard her talking to Nine about wanting to find the girl who brought her back to life. Should I tell her? Does Nine know about my resurrection legacy? Or did John never mention it?

"What was a waste of time?" I ask

"Trying to get the hospital to let me see their CCTV. Hoped it would help me find that girl. Nine really wants to find her."

"Is it really worth it at this point?" I ask her

"I'm not sure, but it's something to do I guess."

"I guess,"

I go into my room. It's a mess from me getting ready earlier today, I must clean it up before anybody sees it.

The dorm door slams closed and I jump.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47.

Katy

 _(_ **Does my single show while writing about couples? Literally the closest I've been to being in a relationship is a three way spoon, so this is where I'm getting my information on.)**

"Finally!" Jessica laughs.

I'm not exactly sure where we are but we're alone and that's the main thing. I took the quilt of the bed in my dorm earlier, while everyone was leaving and we're now laying on it at the edge of some field. It's dark but the moon is full.

Jessica's head is on my chest. She looks so cute.

I place my hand on her head and she wraps her arms around me.

"How are you going to get home?" I ask. Her hair smells like coconut.

"We're all staying on the minibus over night so I'll just go back to the others."

"Ah, good. Don't travel so far on your own."

"Ok. How's Liam? I saw him with some girl earlier?"

"Liam's here?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh, surprise attack tomorrow."

"Mood."

A light flashes us, and gets in my eyes.

"Ah! Stop!"

"What are you doing out here?" Some guy asks. He's American but even now I can't tell the difference between the American accents. They're all just American.

"Having a tea party, we are English." Jessica replies in a posh English accent.

"Oh, ok."

"Did that actually work?" I whisper once the torch goes away.

"How?"

"Because he's dumb."

"All Americans are idiots." Jessica shrugs

"I'm American."

"You're also an idiot. But you're my idiot so it's alright."

"I'm so tired, I barely slept last night, I could just,"

I fall asleep under Jessica's arm.

"Surprise attack!" I hear, and something knocks the breath out of me.

"Oof!" I gasp, Liam has jumped on me. "What'cha do that for?"

"I knew you were planning a surprise attack so I got here first."

"Nooooo!"

The sun is in my eyes, and Jessica is gone. "Liam," I begin. "There's something I've needed to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You're a fucking dickhead."

"Is that so now?" He asks.

He picks me up off the floor. Over his shoulder I see a girl, she's short and has long blue-black hair. "Who's a dickhead now?" He asks, holding me high above his head.

"Have you been deadlifting a mountain?"

"A hundred reps a day, oh shit watch out!"

The bastard drops me.

Pain shoots through my body when I hit the floor and Liam is red in the face from laughing.

I grab his ankle and give him an electric shock that sends him flying three feet back.

"This must be the sister that electrocutes people." The girl says.

"Oh yeah this is Katy. If you want to puss her off call her Katherine. Also, Pluto isn't a real planet."

"Listen here buddy," I roll up my sleeves.

"Oi, you three! no fighting on school grounds!" Some teacher comes towards us, and now we're in a councillors office.

"So, why do you two feel this way against each other?" The councillor asks.

"Because he's a knob"

"Because she's a bitch"

Nine

One of the new girls opens the door to Maddy's dorm.

"Hello?"

"I'm here to see Maddy." I tell her.

"She's just left to find you in your office."

"Right," I turn to go to my office.

"Shouldn't you wait here? When she finds you're not there she'll only come back here."

"That's a good idea actually."

On the floor is a textbook, a notebook and stationary.

"Just revising." She explains, picking everything up.

"Why? Classes don't begin again until the end of August."

"I have nothing better to do."

"How about you socialise?"

"I, Well,"

"Don't tell me you're shy, you have a reputation for being loud."

"I get nervous meeting new people unless I'm with someone I already know."

"I couldn't find him," Maddy says opening the door. "Oh there you are."

"Told you she'd be back. I need to borrow some books from the library!"

When she closes the door, I pull out the printed photograph of the girl who found Maddy.

I hand it to her.

"Nine, that's Hannah," She whispers.

I use my super speed to catch up with her down the hall. Hannah jumps back when she sees me.

"We need to talk," I take her arm and we go back to the dorm.

"What the hell!"

"You can talk to the dead right?" Maddy asks.

"Yeah,"

"Can you resurrect the dead?"

There's an awkward silence. "Yeah."

"It was you, wasn't it? You resurrected me last year."

She nods her head. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"You know we were looking for you so why didn't you say something?" Is she an idiot?

"Please don't yell."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know, I was going to but I didn't want you to think I was lying to get attention."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because people think I'm lying about talking to the dead. I told my classmates I was a human Guarde after that meeting and no one believed me."

"But, we're not your classmates."

Then Maddy runs up and hugs her. "Thank you though, but could you do it again? My parents,"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," she shakes her head and tears fall.

"Why not? You did it before."

"If I do it again I'll lose Cory too. I can't resurrect another human."

"What happens if you resurrect a human?" I ask

"The universe must always be in balance. When you bring back one life another must be lost. I don't notice it when I resurrect animals but by bringing you back, I lost George, my older brother."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"I just know, if I resurrect another human I'll lose Cory too."

"Don't tell anybody else about this legacy, if the Foundation finds you have this and they capture you, they'll likely force you into using it on a human. As far as anyone else knows, you only have two legacies. This legacy is extremely valuable. Understood?"

"Understood."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48.

Hannah.

I go back to my own room to clean it before anyone goes in. In the reflection of the mirror, I see Nine and Maddy go into Maddy's bedroom.

She slams her door shut and my heart skips a beat. I really hate it when people slam doors, and Maddy has a habit of doing that a lot. I gently close my door and move the dresser in front of it

I hear shouting coming from another dorm and I cover my ears. I keep expecting the door to begin shaking from my mother on the other side.

I go on my phone and message Adam. I've learned that mobile phones are banned from the Academy but since nobody searches me before we arrived I still have mine.

He tells me that he's moved to Edinburgh, and no longer works with the team. I guess he must have saved enough to begin again.

I remember recognising him when I first arrived at the temple. He was friends with George and came round my home often. Since I didn't know anyone else, I shadow him for a few weeks. We both came from messed up households and found common interests.

Everyone in the team was in a similar position to us. I only know two people there who came from a healthy family with both parents still talking to each other. I don't even know who my dad is and, to me, he's still a better parent than my mother ever was.

My room is clean and I need to revise maths. I only got seventy eight percent on the past paper practice exam I did earlier.

I should also research on the American curriculum.

I stand up and fall onto the floor. My head feels fuzzy and my leg is shaking.

I really should go to the doctors about it, but it'll probably go away on its own. I don't want to take up their time.

It's nearly lunch time and I haven't eaten since last night. Apparently Cory has been looking for me, but if mother finds out I've been speaking to him she'll freak. Cory doesn't realise what she can be like, he was always her favourite. I don't think she ever hit him like she hit George and I.

I force myself to stand up and walk as normally as I can.

The cafeteria is mostly full but I can't find anyone I know.

I can't find an empty table so I ask a group if they'd mind me sitting with them.

"We need to come up with a name for you," one of the girls says, "what's your name? It's Arénes right."

"That's a stupid name." Some guy says.

"Why do you need to come up with a name for me? I already have one."

"Yeah but Arénes is shit. What about Ariana?"

"Well I go by Hannah,"

"Ariana suits you better. I'm Lily and this is Phoebe, that's Jack and he's Kyle."

"Hi."

"What legacies do you have?"

"Mediumship and telekinesis."

"That's pretty shit. I have invisibility. What do you do with mediumship?"

"Nothing really." I lie.

I eat as quickly as I can. I don't want to seem mean by leaving without saying anything and they just discuss amongst themselves.

"I would love to give you a makeover. Here's what I'd do, I'd straighten your hair, then sort your eyebrows out. And do your makeup too."

I don't need to put up with this. "I need to go now." I say, clearing my plate away.

"What a fucking bitch." Says the ghost of a teenage girl.

She sits next to an identical looking teenage girl, she must be her twin.

"Tell me about it." I smile at her.

"Did you just respond to me?"

"Yeah, it's a legacy."

"What?" Asks the twin.

"I'm sorry,"

"Tell her I'm here." Says the girl.

"What's your name?"

"Uzo."

"Uzo says hi."

"Uzo? My sister? Impossible, she died."

"Tell her I died because she bored me to death."

"Is that really appropriate?"

"She'll know for sure it's me."

"I'm sorry, but she said 'I died because you bored me to death'."

"Tell her she's a fucking bitch, and here's a chair."

"I'm guessing you already heard that." I ask Uzo.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? What's my name?"

"uso mbaya"

I repeat it and she looks annoyed. Uzo is laughing.

"It's definitely her." She laughs. "Oh my god, it's cruelly this is amazing. Uzo, you're here?" Her eyes water. "It's only been nine months, I miss you so much."

There's a fight going on, and a plate gets thrown at me.

It's like I'm back home.

Annabeth

Percy, Merlin and I are training in the complex. We invited Liam and Katy to come too but they didn't turn up.

Since we don't have any weapons, as the Academy is 'run by weaklings who don't know how to party' in Percy's words, we just do basic fitness. Run by Merlin.

"Forty push ups!" She commands then sighs. "Here we go."

Afterwards, we go back to Percy's dorm.

Felix and Lorella and James are sat round the table.

"Thanks for that." Felix say in a French accent then writes on the piece of paper.

"I win."

"No!" James slaps the table and Felix smirks.

"What are you playing?" Percy asks.

"Supreme Noughts and crosses"

"How is it supreme?"

"Well," he shows us the game. It's a giant layout of the game with mini games within every space. "In order to win you need to win the big game. But you can't go anywhere, whatever you go in determines which big box you go in. Its better to explain it visually."

"Right."

"And James just lost,"

"Ha."

"What's noughts and crosses?" Merlin asks.

"It's a human game."

"Do you know any games?" Felix asks.

"Not that I can think of."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49.

John 

"Resurrection Hey?" repeat to Nine. "What I'd do with that legacy."

"Nice one but your ximic only works when you see the legacy in action, and Hannah's sworn off using it on humans ever again."

"I think it's a legacy we'd all want." Marina agrees.

"So is this what you called us all here for, Nine? To talk about legacies you find interesting." Six asks

"I'm sure Nine has a plan." Ella smiles.

"Doesn't She also talk to the dead?" I ask

"How do you know that?"

"She told me before she arrived here. I saw how she uses the legacy, she uses ghosts like spies."

"So?"

"Well instead of sending people to work undercover, why not have her ask ghosts to the Foundation to retrieve information?"

"Are the ghosts reliable?"

"They were reliable enough for her to give me accurate information on the attackers the other day. And they're ghosts, why would they lie?"

"Any other weird new legacies?" Marina asks

"Not that I know about, and I haven't gotten any closer to finding any moles."

"Any updates on Five?" Six asks, and Nine's mouth twists in disgust.

"He's alive but that's all I cared to find out about." Ella replies.

After the meeting, Nine goes to teach a class.

"Just because regular human lessons have stopped over the summer doesn't mean I'm letting them slack off."

"Go easy on them, they're only kids"

I feel like training, after sitting down for so long I could use the exercise.

"I will scare the telekinesis out of you. Keep your hands behind your back, now catch!"

"How am I supposed no move my hands?"

In the gym, Merlin is throwing a basket ball at Annabeth.

It stops three inches away from her face.

"Good, now throw it back to me without touching it."

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching Annabeth how to use her legacies." She replies, catching the ball.

"By tying her hands up?"

"She kept punching the ball."

"It's fine, she asked first."

"Besides, this is how I helped our brothers. Do you want a go?"

"I'll pass."

Merlin unties the piece of string that held Annabeth's hands together. If she wanted, she could've easily torn the string apart so I feel more comfortable now.

"Can we use some of my stones now? I can't use all of them because I'm not a Guarde but you'll be able to, and I want to train you."

I know what's going on now. Merlin has chosen to be Annabeth's cêpan.

"You're not going to almost blow the school up again are you?"

"Promise! Now, where is, ah!"

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Forgot about this, this is yours by the way." She tosses me an amber bracelet, similar to my red one. But thus one doesn't sting in the same way the red one did.

( **I can't remember if John ever said that the bracelet shield thing ever hurt him but I think he did, if he didn't then oh well it did now.)**

"Thanks I guess."

Liam

In my dorm, the guys I recognise from before look weirdly at me.

"Ah shit yeah I forgot we had a new roommate."

"You left at the right time blud, we had exams all last week but now we're free,"

All I remember was that one is called Adi. He has dark skin, is tall and skinny.

He has a heavy Eastern European accent but I'm not sure which country he's from.

I don't know the second guy's know though I do recognise him.

"Where you been?"

"The councillors office."

"Ah good luck, those weekly meetings are the worst."

"They're weekly?" I die on the inside.

"Well, yeah."

"I don't think we've met. I'm Chun." Says the other guy.

"Liam."

"So where are you from? I'm from Budapest in Hungary and Chun is from Chengdu in China."

"New York, in America."

"You're lucky then."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, I've got to study." Adi says, picking up his backpack.

"And I've got a class with Professor Nine in ten minutes. Have a good day."

"Have a good day lads!"

I guess I could go see Katy or Percy, but Merlin told me she's going to the training complex so I go there.

"Liam!" Merlin calls, Annabeth and Percy are here. So is John.

Merlin told me about John, and she looked so cute and excited.

Images flash before my eyes. John smirking, a fire ball and Merlin blocks it with a basketball.

"So, John, do you want to join?" Merlin asks.

"As in you want to train me?"

"Sure, what other legacies do you have?"

"Well, a lot."

"Well, how try and remove this ball from my hands then."

I see some sort of tug of war between Merlin, who's wrapped her body over the basket ball, and John who must be using his telekinesis.

Merlin goes higher in the air, squealing. "This isn't fair!" She giggles.

She reaches the top of the ceiling.

"Can you move me down?"

"Just jump!"

"You're kidding! It's too high!"

"Here, I'll catch you."

"Nuh uh."

"Then have fun up there!"

"Noo! My arms are about to drop off!"

"Right I'll move you down!"

She let's go of the ball but stops falling less than a second later.

"Got the ball!"

"You cheated!"

"Try again! Catch."

"Let's see how you do with fire."

He throws a fireball at her and she blocks it with the basket ball.

Wait a minute.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50.

(In this chapter I want to explore the world of witchcraft. I've tried to research into many different cultures throughout this story to make it as accurate as I can and witchcraft is definitely my favourite so far. So yeah.)

Hannah

I heard it last night, the cry of a Banshee.

Disgusting, vile creatures. I need to find it before it finds me. I take out my spell book.

I close my eyes and chant,

"The piercing cry

That feeds on pain

And leaves more sorrow than it gains

Shall now be heard

By one who seeks

To cease the havoc that it wreaks."

I'm currently hidden away within a small gathering of trees.

The banishing spell only works when the banshee is near, but I've already prepared it: an unspecified amount of rosemary, sage, oregano, coriander, tea, yarrow powder, and a handful of chicken bones.

I have the bowl and when the banshee arrives I'll mix my blood in with it.

I hear her. I cut the tip of my finger, stir it in the mixture and cast the spell.

"A witch huh?"

"Creature of evil, far and wide

From this spell you shall not hide

Heed these words and heed them well

For in this home no longer dwell."

When I toss a handful of the mixture onto the floor, a blue light appears and you banshee, old and ugly, disappears with it.

"The cards told me I'd meet one of my own here." Says a teenage girl. She has cropped black hair, black skin and a heavy African accent. I can also see a charm necklace, I can trust her.

"The cards are never wrong. A witch?" I ask.

"The only other one here, I've looked."

"I'll cast a spell of your choice for you if you give me a reading?" I offer.

"Come to my dorm, my roommates will be out all day."

Amina, the girl, draws three cards and places them in front of me.

"With this card on the left, I shall see your past. With the middle card, I shall see your present and with the final card I shall see your future"

"Let's hear it."

"In your near past, you have had a brush with death."

"That would either be the crash or the son of the dark lord."

"Well this one is obvious, but it says you're far away from home. And this final card says you'll save a life."

"Not bad."

"Sorry they're not specific, although they are accurate."

"It's not a big deal if they're not specific. Now, any idea on what spell you want me to cast?"

She asks me to deal with the people who have been bothering her, and we cast a spell that should keep them at bay.

But something feels, off. Either Amina is breathing very heavily or there's someone else in here,

I light another candle.

"In this tween time, the darkest hour

We call upon this sacred power

Two together stand alone

Command the unseen to be shown

In innocence we search the skies

Enchanted are our newfound eyes."

I blow out the candle, and when I do so I see another girl in here.

"Lila?"

"What the hell is going on?" The girl commands.

"Leave it to me, I've made one too many mistakes before.

After this spell is cast and said, remove this memory from her head."

Lila falls backwards and I catch her before she hits the floor.

"What did you do to her?"

"She won't remember any of this, when she wakes up in a few minutes. She'll be fine." I assure her.

"Is it really moral to alter someone's memories like that?"

"Either that or we put ourselves at risk. You took a big risk coming to me without knowing what I was."

"And you automatically believed me."

"I noticed your charm necklace. What does it do?"

"It protects me from black magic, like the spell you just cast."

"It'll be Fine, I don't use it unless less I have to."

I take Lila to her room, that Amina points out, and lay her on her bed.

"So, What legacies do you have?" I ask when I come back out

"Prediction, mind reading and telekinesis."

"We both have legacies similar to our witchcraft. My aunt taught me how to communicate with the dead and now I'm like that kid from Paranorman."

"Hannah, I was wondering if you could help me with my witchcraft more often. You seem really good at it."

"Sure, there's a fair few witches in my family so I had plenty of mentors. My aunt, my two cousins and the eldest's daughter, my grandmother and her mother, and her mother were all witches. I'd be happy to help you out, my cousin's daughter uses tarot cards, although I don't understand their meanings, but I can teach you some spells. I think a memory spell would help."

"Are there any women who aren't witches in your family?"

"My mother. What about you? How did you find out about witchcraft?"

"Well, I could almost guess what was about to happen. It began slowly then I realised what was happening. I learned to always follow my instincts and one day they led me to this old woman's home. She turned out to be a witch and taught me magic, before she was caught and exiled from our village."

"That must have been awful. I hate how most of the world views witches because most of those found guilty aren't witches at all."

"How did you find all these spells?" She asks, looking through my book. "Did your family teach you all of these?"

"Well actually, I found a lot of them on the internet. Most spells you find online are fake but if you know where to look, you'll find genuine spells."

"When I use the computers in the library I rarely find genuine illegally uploaded movies."

"Yeah, that's always a struggle. One time I got the entire Lego movie as an ad."

"Wow, I just realised how loud you are. It's quite entertaining."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51.

Katy

I have a councillors meeting next, who can be bothered with this?

After Liam left I was asked to stay back. She went to go print something out or whatever.

"Right then, Katherine Thompson is it?" Another woman asks, coming into the room.

"I prefer Katy please."

"No problem. So, I heard about what happened not long ago and i want to make sure you're ok, did you get hurt."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm going to scar on my wrist but no, not really."

"Do you know where they took you?"

"Yeah,it was Tokyo I think but that's all I know. I didn't get to see half of it."

"Right. Now about your legacies, how long have you known you had them?"

I think about this, it's best to be as honest as I can.

"Since last summer." I say.

"Why didn't you tell someone before?"

"I didn't want to be sent here." I tell her.

"We're only here to help you. And you've seen how dangerous it can be for human Guardes, it's important that we can protect you."

"I can protect myself,"

She raises an eyebrow.

"Usually, Anyways."

After thirty minutes is up, I'm finally allowed to leave.

Hannah and I arrive at our dorm at the same time.

"Hey." I smile. "What's up."

"Just been doing some revision." She says, holding a really thick, leather bound old book.

"Is that your notebook?" ask

"It's handmade."

"Looks cool."

"Thanks."

Inside, Nine and Maddy are together, again.

"By the way, they know that it was me now." Hannah says.

"Are you always going to be here?" I ask Nine.

"Yes, if you've got a problem with that then fight me."

"I was only asking."

I could definitely take him.

"Tell you what Katy I don't wanna listen to clapping all day, should we go do something?"

"Sure thing."

Liam gave me his room number earlier so that's where we go, until we see Annabeth, Merlin, Percy, Liam and John Smith together.

"Just who we're looking for!" Hannah shouts.

"Do you guys want to come with us to my dorm? Percy asks. "I'm sure my dorm mates will be cool with it."

"Well if they're not I'll, I'm not sure suck 'em off to persuade 'em or something." Hannah shrugs.

"Right, ok."

"I thought girls weren't allowed in boys rooms."

"Bro I've only got one flavoured condom on me so it's fine, we won't get up to anything. Look here it is, see? It's strawberry flavoured but doesn't actually taste like strawberries. Trust me I tasted it. Then Laura put one on her foot. Not at the same time though I've not got a foot fetish like Adam."

"Do you want the entire block to here that?" Liam asks

Hannah smirks at him, knocks on a random door next to us.

A kid, maybe about thirteen, opens the door.

"Just do you know flavoured condoms are a scam and I don't have a foot fetish." She tells him and I hide my face with my hands.

"I know, we heard you." He says then closes the door.

"Do you have any shame?"

"Sometimes."

Percy opens the door to his dorm.

"For fucks sake why are there so many ghosts in there?" Hannah sighs

"What does fuck mean?" Merlin asks

"Hannah can you please watch your language around my little sister?" John asks.

"I'm fourteen years older than you! I remember when you were a baby! I am not your little sister."

I'm not sure I even want to ask.

"Oh my God, Arénes?" One of Percy's dorm mates gasps

"James?"

"Do you know each other?"

"Dickhead." She hisses

"Bitch." He replies

"Selfish."

"Spiteful."

"Arrogant."

"Witch."

"Don't you know it?"

Hannah

James Boulevard, werewolf.

Also lacks basic hygiene.

I catch him screwing his face up at the sight of me.

"I thought you died?"

"You sound disappointed."

"You know each other?" A French boy asks

"He's best mates with my brother Cory."

"Well, was. We haven't spoken in months since I live here now."

"He lives here too."

"How do you know so many people who are Guardes?"

"Just do."

"Is your brother as disgusting as him?"

"Worse."

"I'm not disgusting."

"You are." Percy and the French lad say in unison.

"So, my big brother brought me two bottles of vodka and three bottles of Mountain Dew plus about fifteen cans of monster, so if you want any get your own he bought it with my money."

"I've got my own, thanks." I say.

"When did you sneak it in?" Annabeth asks

"I make my own. I've also started to make my own aspirin since the bloody nurse wouldn't give me any so if you want any hit me up."

"Did you guys forget about me?" John asks.

"Didn't even recognise him." James smirks.

"Ah shit yeah. Do you have any aspirin?"

"You just admitted to having alcohol!"

"Can you not take a joke? I'm only kidding." James says.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to search this place."

"Ok."

After ten minutes, John has searched the place and come back empty handed.

"Right, your dorm next."

"Can't you just message Nine from here and get him to do it?" I sit

"Why would I message Nine?"

"He's always in our dorm, isn't he Katy?"

"He is."

"Or just let yourself in, here's my key."

He shrugs then leaves.

I take James' hand and drag him outside once John's footsteps have disappeared."

"Where did you hide them?" I ask.

"Relax, I know that they always have inspections after visiting day so I buried everything we're not allowed in a place that can't be led back to me."

"Wait, we're not allowed mobiles are we?" I gasp.

"No, why do you have one?"

"Under my pillow. Right, I need to get there quick.

Let's make it quick, not time to waste

Take me to my dorm room and make it haste."

I arrive above my bed.

I hit it as I hear the door opening. John was quick

I pick up my phone, hide it in my bra then repeat the spell.

It didn't work. Of course it wouldn't work, teleportation spells don't work without thirty seconds between them. Although I've never understood why.

Whatever, I go out my room to meet him and see something that really shouldn't surprise me, Maddy and Nine are together.

The door opens again and it's John.

"Nine, you're actually here? I thought that loud girl was just being weird when she said you were always here."

"Now why would I lie about something that you could so easily check?" I ask

John screams and Nine pisses himself laughing at him.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I had to hide my hentai, and the fear of you finding my magazines increased my speed."

"Seriously? You're not hiding anything on you?"

"Well look at me." I hold my arms open, I'm wearing a pair of jeans handed down from Georgie and an oversized hoodie, it's quite obvious I'm not hiding a bottle on me.

"Show me the insides of your pockets."

I turn my pockets inside out.

"What about under your hoodie."

"I'm not wearing anything under here."

"Nice One."

"I'm seriously not."

He obviously doesn't believe me so I take it off, I'm wearing a clean bra and my phone is definitely well hidden in it, so I don't give a shit if he sees it or not.

"Ok, I believe you."

Nine is smirking, Maddy looks confused and John has turned around.

"Right then, can you put your jumper back on now?" John asks

"Can I Go now? By the way don't touch anything on the desk in my room, I don't want you to ruin my homemade lab, I need that aspirin."

I pull my jumper back on then leave.

Did I really just do that?

Oh well, it was funny. Besides I'm sure they'll forget about it soon.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52.

Percy

Hannah and John come back at almost the same time.

Hannah is smirking and John comes back bright red.

"What happened?" Merlin asks.

"What makes you think something happened?" John asks, his voice rising in pitch.

"You look the same way our brother did when he was cams down the morning after grandma caught him and his girlfriend having, er, whats the English word for seksas?"

"Oh my god we didn't do that I swear, she's just." John scratches the back of his neck

"He wouldn't believe I didn't have bottles of vodka hidden under my jumper so I took it off."

"And?" I ask

"I'm not wearing a t shirt."

"Hannah!" Someone gasps and half the room giggles.

Hannah's cheeks go red as well.

"John got all awkward, and now I'm realising what I did. Oh god I need to start thinking before I act, it's funny though you can't deny it."

"Please never do that again."

"Well then believe me next time. I swear to god so many problems could be fixed if people actually believed me."

We talk, John tells us stories about his life, Merlin tells us stories about Lorien and somewhere along the line I hear John saying that Nine has some sort of obsession over finding out whatever is different about Annabeth and I.

"Just in case he brings it up, I've told him to leave it but he's an idiot so, don't mind him."

"It's no bother, I've had my fair share of encounters with idiots." Annabeth laughs.

"Oh wow, it's getting dark already." Felix comments. "I didn't even realise the sun was setting."

"The sun is setting?" Hannah gasps.

"Hey chill out." James sighs.

"Isn't it a full moon tonight? I wanted to go star gazing, goodbye."

"Oh shit yeah same, see you guys!"

They both run out the door.

"Well that was weird." I laugh.

"Gotta get those star gazing hours." Merlin comments,

"Maybe they're secretly hunters of Artemis." Felix shrugs.

"What?" Katy asks.

"Greek mythology, I studied it in school. Artemis was the goddess of the moon and the stars."

"Oh yeah."

Hannah

"Will you stop following me wolf boy? You're gonna give me away."

"You were in my dorm, witch girl!"

We burst through one of the exits.

"No running!" We hear, I think it's one of the Guarde but I don't have time to check.

We have until the sun sets to hide.

We find a small wood, this seems to be the best we're going to get.

I trip and slide down to the bottom, falling alongside James.

Then the sun dips below the horizon.

Black fur covers me and James' body odour gets worse than usual as he turns into a wolf.

I pounce onto a boulder, but my back paw doesn't land just right so I take a few seconds longer trying to get up.

"I never knew you transformed into a cat." James says, then the idiot decides to howl. Stupid wolf.

"Are you trying to get animal control to come?" I hiss.

"I have to, Ugh I wish I brought food, I always forget."

"Do you also always forget to bathe?" I ask.

"That was uncalled for."

I stare at him.

"I've had enough of you, I'm leaving."

"You can't leave what if you get caught."

"Unlike you people aren't scared of me. Bye!"

I walk around, avoiding busy areas.

"Aren't you a pretty kitty?" I hear.

"Jesus Katy leave the cat alone."

I turn around, Katy and Liam are out. They must've left.

"Maybe this kitty will know where Hannah went."

"You're not serious. Katy, it's a cat, put it back and stop looking for excuses to keep it."

"But I love cats."

She picks me up and cradles me in her arms.

"It's probably got fleas." He sighs.

"He's only being rude kitty, don't listen to Liam the fun sponge."

"Come on, put it down and let's go to your dorm."

"No, I'm bringing her with me."

"Well I'm not holding her."

I rest my chin on her arm and watch as she takes me to our dorm.

Nine and Maddy are still in here.

"Oh my God it's a kitty!" Nine squeals.

He doesn't seem like the type of guy that would get excited over a cat, but he takes me out of Katy's arms.

"What's your name?" He asks. But he didn't say it out loud.

Animal telepathy, shit. What if he finds out I'm Hannah?

He drops me.

I meow at him.

"Hannah is that actually you?" He asks.

I meow again.

"Is this another legacy?" Katy asks.

"Shapeshifting and resurrection? Two powerful legacies in one regular Guarde? Is that possible?"

"Come here Hannah, kitty kitty."

Why couldn't I transform into a crow? That'd be so much more useful.

 _I heard that._ Nine responds.

I jump onto the sofa in surprise.

"It is Hannah!" He gasps.

I don't know what else to do so I run out the door that Liam left open.

"Catch her!"


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53.

Katy

We chase Hannah outside. She must be so confused, being a cat. I wonder how it happened, and if it had something to do why she and James just ran off.

"Here kitty kitty kitty." I call.

"Eh, she'll come back on her own. I'm not spending all night chasing after a cat."

"But She could get lost."

"She May have transformed into cat but she's still got the brains of a human remember."

"Have you spent five minutes with Hannah? I don't think she's got a brain."

"The girl could probably recite the periodic table backwards."

"Only if she gets to shout it." I laugh. "Where's Maddy?"

"She went to the bathroom before you came so I should get back."

"I'm going back to hang out with my brother."

"Didn't he go to Merlin's dorm?"

"What?"

"I saw him go into the new section, the only girl there at the moment is Merlin."

"You know what I might go see Percy and Annabeth."

"You know them?" He asks.

I'm not sure what to say, why would he ask about that?

"Yeah."

"Say, has your telekinesis kicked in yet?"

I shake my head.

"Well it must have, controlling the weather should be your main legacy and that's always the last to develop. You should have more legacies."

I'm not sure what he's thinking but I know he's getting suspicious.

"Well, I wasn't thinking about it at the time but I can fly now." I say, then rise a couple of feet.

I struggle to stay upright and tilt forward, my feet beginning to rise above my head.

"Not bad, let's practice your telekinesis in the am."

"Sounds like a plan!" I agree.

Right, I'm going to throw myself down the stairs in the morning.

In the morning a tired and dirty looking Hannah walks into the dorm.

"Did you finally learn how to transform back?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, I didn't mean to do that last night." She says.

"No worries, it must've been really weird. Why did you run out last night?"

"I just got really claustrophobic but I didn't want to just run out so I lied about the star gazing thing."

"Ah, that's fine. Do you know where the highest stair case is?"

"Why?"

"Well, you know how I'm not really, uh."

"Yeah I know."

"Nine wants me to practice telekinesis."

"Oof, good luck with that."

"Any smart ideas? If I were a Guarde I should have it by now so I'm not sure how I'll explain it."

"Well I'm not in the mood to explaining to anyone why I've got twigs in my hair and dirt on my face so I'm going in the shower."

"Yeah you should probably do that. You were a cute cat though."

Merlin

I need to get out for the day, but I don't want to go alone so I ask Liam if he'd come.

He said that he'd love to and his sister asked if she could catch a ride with us because she wants to go clothes shopping.

"Priorities" Liam comments.

"You should too, didn't you wash that shirt in the sink?" She asks him.

"Yes."

"Hannah! Come sit with us!" Katy calls over to the loud girl.

She comes over and sits next to Katy at our table. She has a bowl of cereal and an apple.

"This must be the most I've seen you eat at any one time."

"I'm not a big eater." She shrugs, "do you know NCS? Well I did that last summer before the war and on the second week we went camping instead of dorms and the food was disgusting all I ate was fruit and rice because everything else was inedible! And don't get me started on the showers! Nope! There were dead bugs everywhere and Isaac was screaming every ten seconds. I only showered once in the entire week and just used makeup wipes to clean myself instead. Plus Patrick the dick with a noncey hair cut said that one of the scouts took a shit in the sink."

"Right, ok."

I look over at Liam and notice his eyes have glazed over.

"Liam are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, just a bit weird that's all. I say, there aren't any monsters that any of you know about that require mixed species to fight?"

"Mixed breeds?"

"Well this monster said that no person of only one species could stand a chance."

"So basically half bloods?" Katy asks

"It didn't say half blood specifically though. I could've sworn I saw some werewolf looking dude fighting it."

"Interesting." Hannah says. "So is this some sort of half blood power of yours?"

"Actually it's new."

"Do you just see visions of the future?" I ask

"Yeah, but this hasn't happened before."

That's the exact same legacy Ban had, and if Liam is the reincarnation of Ban then surely they should share the same legacies?

"Liam, do you think you could be developing legacies?" I ask

"Is that possible?"

"It happened to Annabeth." I recall.

"Well," he raises his hand to his empty cup, but nothing happens. "I guess not."

"Probably because they don't all develop at the same time. It could take anywhere from two months to two years for all your legacies or develop after the first."

"Oh, well that sucks, I'm impatient you know!"

My parents let Liam drive their car into the city, as long as we give John a lift too.

"I could teach you to drive if you'd like?" Liam offers

"I already know how to drive. Just not human cars."

"Can we put the radio on?" Katy asks.

"What station?"

"I don't know, I haven't listened to the radio since year six so all I know about is Capital and BBC radio."

"Yeah, that's not an option."

"What about this?" John asks, and changes to a station playing popular music.

Hannah

After about an hour, Liam drops Katy and I off.

"Well, if there's any trouble, just scream I won't be far." John says, then goes his own way.

We're not sure where they're going and I don't want to know.

"Where to first?" I ask

"Well What do you need?" I ask

"Everything. Should we get some toiletries first? I like TK Maxx but it's called TJ Maxx here right?"

"Well let's go then."

"You're not seriously reading the ingredients are you?" I laugh, throwing a bottle of body wash into a basket.

"Yes."

The ghost of a young man comes up to me. His name is Michael and he's so polite and sweet and always to the point.

"I don't mean to alarm you miss but you're being followed." He tells me. "The girl in the red blouse and the boy in the blue shirt."

"Thank you Micheal." I whisper then he disappears again.

I pick up a hat I find lying about at go to the mirror.

Sure enough, not far behind us two older teens who match Michaels description who have looked away.

"Katy do you think I suit this?" I ask.

"Not in the slightest, put it back."

I scribble a not using scrap paper I found in my pocket telling her that we're being followed.

I don't know how good their hearing is so I want to make sure that they don't know I know they're following us.

"Well, I've finished do you want to go up and pay now?" She asks.

"Actually, could you take my stuff and my bank card and pay for me? The pin is 6969."

"Why? I mean I will but why?"

"I need the toilet."

"Right then, meet you outside the shop."

As I walk outside, I hear footsteps not far behind me.

I'm not sure if I'm either observant or it's a legacy or a mix of both but I'm able to hear things most people can't.

Such as a gun with a suppressor being fired from inside a building.

I take out my whip.

It's not a regular whip, I've enchanted it so that one strike by me will paralyse the person on the other end for five minutes. Excellent when fighting monsters and humans because you don't have to get up close.

I feel breathing against the back of my neck and strike.

I get the boy right in the chest and the tail end catches the girls both drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes. I grab the guy by his throat and hold him against the window.

"What do you think you're doing?" I spit.

"Please don't hurt me, they made us." He whimpers.

"Who hurt you?" My voice is softer. He has a black eye and a tooth missing, plus bruises running up and down his arms.

"Miss there are more of them here!" Michael warns.

I turn around and my sight goes, as well as my hearing. I can't even feel the boys skin or smell the bakery next door.

A force pulls me forward but I can't even tell if somebody has grabbed me or if it's telekinesis, my legs just move.

"What the hell is this?" I yell, even though I don't hear it myself.

It's as if all my senses have been cut off. I really don't like this, I have no idea what's going on.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

John

I leave the pet store as soon as I heard screaming. I'm around the corner when I stop to see what's going on

"Do you even know if she has legacies?" Some girl asks

"I know what I saw. Thanks for getting here so quick." Another replies.

"What the fuck have you done to me?" Hannah screams. Shes walking backwards with her arms outstretched.

"Can you let her hear what we have to say? I want to tell her to stop screaming,

"I'm not that advanced yet, but,"

I cut him off by throwing her into the side of the guy.

"Hannah! What's wrong?" Katy runs out.

"You help Hannah I'll deal with these."

"Aren't you John Smith?" The girl whimpers. Pathetic.

"Yeah, bye," the boy gasps then they both go invisible.

I throw a fireball but miss. I can't sense their minds. I must have been mistaken and they actually teleported. Cowards.

"Is she alright?" I ask Katy.

"She's not answering me."

 _Hannah What happened?_ I ask her telepathically.

"Some guys were following us so I caught them outside. Then something happened and now I can't see, hear, smell or feel anything."

I look in her eyes. Her pupil is missing and all I see is green.

"Where were you?"

"Outside TK, I mean TJ Maxx."

"That's about three hundred metres away from here." Katy tells me.

"Hang on, I think I heard that."

She blinks and her left pupil comes back. The right must be taking its time.

"Who were they?" I ask.

"I never got an answer." She sighs.

"I think we should go back," I tell her. "call Liam and tell him to get here immediately."

"We can't," Katy sighs. "Neither Liam or I have a phone, and I doubt that Merlin would have one either."

"Ill just telepathically communicate with them." I plan.

' _Hey, Merlin? Could you come pick us up? Something happened over here and we need to get back ASAP'_

' _That's going to be hard'_ she replies

' _How come?'_

' _Liam was showing me how to drive and I drove us into a tree and now I'm in the hospital with a broken leg.'_

"You know what, never mind that. Hannah get on my back we're flying." I offer her my hand.

"Yeah fuck off with that."

"What do you mean? You've flown before?" Katy asks

"Another plane ride was bad enough, I'm not getting on your back!" There's no changing her mind.

"I'll call up Nine."

"Well since we have an hour I'm going to buy some clothes." Hannah tells us,

"You're really going clothes shopping at a time like this?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me? Can I have an autograph?" Asks a young boy, in a superman costume.

"Sure." I smile, taking his batman autograph book and writing 'to Danny, have a super day, from Four'.

"He's so cute." Katy coos.

"Nine told me about last night, do you find everything cute?"

"Yes."

"I feel like you dot your I's with hearts."

"Right fuck off with that. Ugh, I got a stain on my shirt."

Liam

After I pay for the gas, and buy a bunch of candy for the way Merlin gives me a sly smile.

"I told John I broke my leg in a car accident." Merlin tells me.

"What? Why?"

"They wanted us to go pick them up." She pouts. "I don't want to go back yet."

"Do they have a ride home?"

"He said Nine would pick them up, so it's ok."

"And what about when they find your leg isn't broken?"

"I'll tell them that I was overreacting, why? You're not mad are you?"

"Well, as long as they're ok. Ready to go swimming now?"

"Yeah, but human sizes are kind of weird so I'm only hoping the swim suits we just bought from that shop in the city centre will fit."

"Make them fit."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55.

Hannah

Now that I'm out of their sight, I take a look at why the legacy seems to only have half worked.

I hide in some drugstore, not wanting to bothering anyone.

I slap my right hand but the only thing I feel is tingling in my left

when I click my fingers next to my right ear I don't hear anything.

"What's up?" John asks. I didn't notice he came in.

"You know you used your Dreynen? How long does it take to work?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can only use my senses on the left side of my body, everything on the left is still dead."

"Close your eyes.

I do so and in it I see red through the left eyelid. he must be using a torch.

"Do you feel anything?"

"No."

"Well I just put a flame under your hand, that should have burned you."

"No, don't do that."

"It's fine, nothing happened. We'll look into it when we get back."

"Hey John? Thanks for helping me."

"It's my job, and I couldn't do nothing, and make sure next time you don't go into these things alone yeah? It's a good job you're loud."

"Yeah. I need a new comb, I broke my brush earlier today.

"I think they're this way," John shows me.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Well, you look pretty spooked so I'm just making sure you're alright. Is that ok?"

"Yeah. This way Georgie."

I realise I've made the mistake as soon as it slips out of my mouth but ajohn doesn't seem to notice, or care.

On the aisle is a spider, it's fairly big and the girl next to me screams and goes to slap it.

"No!" I gasp, blocking her hit.

"Why do you care about a spider? Let me squish it."

"No, that's cruel!" I say. "I'll take it outside."

I place my hand next to it and it crawls on. I cup my other hand over it, and the girl slaps my hand, then smirks at me.

I do it without thinking. I raise my right hand over the spider until a green light appears and its squashed up body is replaced with a new one. John takes me by the shoulder and towards the exit.

On the way out I pick up a comb and slide it up my sleeve.

Percy

A tired looking and dirty James comes through the door while Annabeth and I are arm wrestling.

"You look like shit!" Felix announces.

"I feel like shit."

"Where did you get to last night huh? You and that other girl just ran off to see the stars? I didn't even think you knew they existed. Were you trying to impress her?"

" _Impress her?_ I'd rather fuck a toad! Anyways, here's all our stuff." He throws a backpack on the table and the edge of a laptop is seen.

"Dibs!" Felix Yells, then in a flash the laptop is gone and he's on the other side of the dorm.

"Should've known. I need a drink."

"You took them out yesterday morning to your mates, remember?" I remind him.

"Shit yeah."

He leaves.

After a couple of seconds, the lights flash randomly.

"That's morse code," Annabeth says "D O R M, space, S."

"James is telling us they're searching the dorms for banned items. I'll run out one of the windows, Annabeth you need to get out of here because girls aren't allowed in boys dorms."

"I'll just yeet her out the window." I smirk, then pick up Annabeth, "Let's go wise girl!"

"Percyyyyy!"

As soon as we hit the floor, I smell smoke.

"What's on fire?" Annabeth asks

"Did James try to cook something because I swear it wasn't me this time."

"Look!" Annabeth points to a building with smoke coming out the windows. "That's the girls dorm!"

Girls are running out the dorms and I help some put the fire out with my water powers. It doesn't take long to extinguish the flames, and when Six and Marina searcher the place they found nobody got hurt, but now nobody can go in, at least not until the fire department deems it safe.

"Great, What are we supposed to do now?" Annabeth sighs.

"Well you never go to your own dorm anyways so you won't be affected."

"I'm not the only girl Percy."

"I guess everyone else will just have to share their dorms." Six says.

The youngest Loric, Ella, beams. "Does that mean we'll have to share with Nine and John?"

"I call dibs on the other bedroom."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56.

Katy

"I'm going to have to share a room with him?" I complain, pointing to Liam when one teacher says the girls dorm isn't safe to enter,

"Well you could always find another guy to share with."

"Nuh uh. You're the only boy I actually know here and I'm not risking sharing with some annoying twelve year old."

"You're the annoying twelve year old."

"Shut up."

"Think yourself lucky I offered. I would ask Merlin but her parents didn't look too happy so I guess I'm stuck with you instead."

"I gUeSs I'm StUcK wItH yOu InStEaD."

After the girls dorm caught fire, the Guarde told us to partner up with one guy to share a dorm with in order to try and keep it even.

"you're not sharing beds." Nine says, as if that wasn't obvious enough. I don't know why but the youngest Guarde looks a little upset at that.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Hannah climbing out of one of the girl's dorm windows. Is she stupid?

I grab Liam's hand and drag him over to her. She's holding that thick note book again.

"What are you doing? That place is filled with smoke you could pass out in there."

"I had to get something." She says.

"Is a book more important than your life?"

"If I lose this book I'll lose my life. So, I'm guessing you're staying with your brother?" She asks, changing the subject.

"Well I have no other choice. I'm guessing you're staying with your brother?"

"Probably not."

"Oh, why not?"

"It's complicated."

That night, we're all hanging out again, and Hannah's joined us. Predictably, Annabeth and Felix's girlfriend are staying in here. James shrugs when asked if anyone else is staying.

"I'm pretty sure the girls dorm would be more favourable." Felix comments and James flips him off, but with a smirk.

Hannah.

I don't know what I'm going to do tonight, I don't know any of the guys well enough to ask if I could spend the night and the thought of asking makes me nervous. What if they laugh? I got on Well with a couple of guys when we all met up in that telepathic place during the war but I don't even know if they're here or still keeping it a secret. I got their snapchats but since the crash i haven't spoken to any of them.

So, it seems like I'm going to be stuck with a stranger. Oh look, it's Arénes picked last again. What a shocker. I should start looking to see if there's anyone alright with me stating in their dorm.

"Back in a minute, just gotta sort something's out!" I cheer, leaving the dorm with my book hugged to my chest.

"Don't expect me to offer you a place because it's not happening." James Calls.

"Well that's fine because I'd rather walk on hot coals while barefoot than ask you."

I knock on the first door I see, opposite me.

"Hi, er, well I was wondering if you'd be alright with me, ya know? Partnering up with someone here because I'm new here and I don't really know anyone else, and"

The door behind me opens and I can't help but jump.

"You're pathetic but if you insist I'll partner up with you." James sighs, Talking my elbow and pulling me back into his dorm.

"What the hell that was obviously your idea."

It's really not that surprising when Lorella and Annabeth go to Felix's and Percy's rooms to sleep.

"I found this under the bed." James throws a quilt and it hangs on my head.

"Are you sure? You won't get cold?" I ask, picking it up so I can see him. I don't want him to give me any grief.

"Yeah I'm sure, and I don't want it now you've touched it."

"What? I'm supposed to be thankful that you gave me your semen covered blanket?"

"Relax, I put fresh bedding on it because I don't want you making a voodoo doll out of whatever dna you find."

"Doesn't smell like it."

We both glare at each other. "So why do you turn into a cat anyways I thought that transformation wasn't a witch thing?"

"My great great great great grandmother was cursed years ago. It was to turn her into a toad but since my family is reasonably powerful she only transformed at night. The curse has weakened overtime, it went from every night to every week to every fortnight and for me it's every month."

"That's wicked."

"Not really, since my mother isn't a witch it meant every month I had to disappear for a night, of course she never allowed me to and she'd be furious by morning, and well those black eyes didn't come from nowhere."

"Shit, I thought you just got into a lot of fights. You do have a punchable face"

"Pot calling the kettle black."

"Anyways The window in my room is broken so I'm sleeping in here, so I don't smell smoke and get cold, if you snore I'm shutting you up."

"If you die I'm not resurrecting you."

It's been hours and I can't sleep. Frustrated, I look in my book of spells, and try to find a sleeping spell in the darkness.

In front of me I see the whites of James' eyes and jump.

"Why the hell are you staring at me?" I hiss.

"I was making sure you weren't going to steal anything."

"Relax, I just can't sleep."

"Well your face gives me nightmares so thanks for that now I'm awake too. Turn the light on, you look stupid trying to read in the dark."

"You look stupid in general."

"Have you got any candles?" I ask.

"Who do you think I am? A middle aged woman?"

"You look like a middle aged woman."

"Well, I do actually. Have candles, not look, fuck it. But I don't have a lighter."

"Why do you have a candle but not a lighter?"

"Shut it, but do you still want that candle?"

"Yeah."

He gets up and brings back a long white candle stick.

Since I don't have a lighter, I use magic to light it and blow on it gently to create a flame.

"How the fuck does that work?"

"Not a clue but I looked up how to create fire once and it said to blow on it as if you were blowing it out, now chant this."

I show him the words to the chant and we whisper it together towards the candle. In the light we make eye contact, but then I have to blow it out t9 finish the spell.

Overcome by exhaustion, I collapse onto the floor in a heap of blanket.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57.

Annabeth

The week passes quickly and was uneventful.

We learned that the fire had started because a girl gained the legacy lumen and lost control of her fire.

The fire department said we're not to re enter the building for at least a month, and the teachers are telling us that that will only be to collect important belongings. Then it'll be replaced.

Hannah and James fight like cat and dog, and even Felix has stepped in to stop them from having a go at each other. "I know I have a go at him for his monster and why he hasn't got a girlfriend but at least we've never thrown food at each other." He rolls his eyes.

"I can't wait for the girls dorms to be replaced so I can have some peace and quiet." Lorella sighs.

"Where are they now?" I ask, since they were both gone before Percy and I got up.

"Councillors meeting to try and sort out their differences."

The door slams open

"You are the most irrational and self absorbed person I've met." Hannah shouts

"And you are the most obnoxious and irritating person I know!" James replies.

"Here we go again," Felix sighs.

"I don't even know why I gave into your pathetic asking."

"Pathetic? You didn't even give me a choice and I was doing just fine before you pulled me in here, thanks?"

"Just fine?"

"Yes,"

"How about we go get something to eat Hannah? Percy and I need to talk to you."

"Do we?"

"Yes." I whisper.

"Fine, anything to get away from him."

"Good riddance!"

We sit next to two younger girls wearing pastel, super girly outfits.

"Anata wa kawaīdesu." Hannah says to them and one blushes.

"Arigatō" they smile.

"You speak Japanese?" I ask.

"I kind of had to, I lived and worked in Japan for a few months and picked up the language quickly."

"Well, eat up."

As soon as the two girls leave, I finally get a chance.

"Do Japanese half bloods exist?"

"No, if they did they'd be no need for regular mortals to fight the monsters."

"So, you can fight monsters? How?"

"I use my whip from a distance then I use this magic dagger." She holds a dagger up.

"You can touch magical items?" But she's mortal. Something doesn't add up.

"Must be Because of my legacies." She shrugs.

She's lying, but why?

Merlin

I get a fifteen minute lecture on not having sex with Liam before I'm allowed to leave my parents' house.

I preferred living on my own, and without the constant over protection. John doesn't get this and he's younger than I am. When I go to my room to pick up my items, I notice there's another bed in here.

When did that get in here?

"John, my boy, it's a pleasure to see you're moving in. You don't mind sharing with Merlin do you?"

I leave without saying goodbye.

Liam told me to meet him in the common room, and the first thing I hear when I go in is 'let's verify this cunt' from a teenage boy to his friend. They both have maths books in front of them.

"Why are you choosing to do homework?" A younger boy asks them.

"Because maths is fun."

"Maths is gay."

"No u."

I can't find Liam, I must be early, so I ask to sit at a table with three teenage boys.

"Alright?" One asks, holding a pencil above his hand with his telekinesis.

"Hi, I'm Merlin."

"I'm Cameron, that's Lewis he has a small dick and the guy with the receding hair line is Josh. What country are you from? I'm English."

"Lorien."

"Cool."

"I just think you should know that my dick is actually 6 inches, which is above average." The blonde says.

"What's a dick?"

"What do you mean what's a dick? Let me guess, no swear words on the Christian translator things?"

"My English teacher didn't teach us any."

"Well, in Lewis' case, a dick is a baby shrimp."

"Well I'd rather have a tiny dick than be a Nazi."

"Shut up Commie."

"So, What makes you want to come here?" Josh asks.

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Noice!"

"So, how long have you known you've had legacies?" I ask, trying to keep the envy out of my voice.

"Well we ended up in a random room with a bunch of others, then the loric guys told us we had legacies and then that was that really, until they actually kicked in." Cameron explains.

"That was where we met actually, it was real trippy." Lewis laughs.

"By the way I hope you don't mind offensive humour because that's all I am." Cameron taps his head,

"Except you're not funny." Josh tells him.

"You're not wrong."

"Oh my fucking god fancy meeting you here!" Says a familiar voice. It's Hannah. "Hey Merlin, I see you've met up with this lot."

"Hey, I haven't seen you around." Cameron punches her fist.

"Mind if I sit with you because too bad if you do. If I had known you were already here I'd have asked to hook up with you instead of that boy I told you about."

"James?"

"Yeah James."

"You guys know each other?"

"We met in that place."

"Then he gave me his snapchat and I sent him pictures of my nineteen inch dick." She smirks.

"You have a nineteen inch baby shrimp?"

"Cameron what have you been telling this young and innocent child?"

"You know a lot of people." I say to Hannah."

"Well I'm a very popular person thanks to my riveting personality."

"Your personality? You mean being the loudest person in the room?"

"Exactly!" She slaps the table at that and Cameron slaps her hand. Then Lewis slaps his and Josh says he's staying out of this.

They slap each others hands for ages, then Lewis pulls out, the back of his hand bright red.

"You're not about to give up now are you Hannah?" Cameron smiles.

"Not at all, I've never lost a game yet."

"That's a game?"

"Do you want to play?" Lewis asks.

"No thank you."

"Good. How are you two not in pain?"

"The dead don't feel pain."

"Oh yeah you're that death girl aren't you?"

"Yeah, instead of flying or mind reading I get the ability to speak to the dead."

"Wouldn't dare speak to the dead."

"I wouldn't dare have a pedo stache, you need to shave it off man."

"I have one moustache hair for every child's innocence I have taken."

"NONCE!" She yells. Then She hits him so hard everyone can hear it and that's when their 'game' ends.

"My hand feels weird." She says.

"Your hand feels weird?"

"Yeah, all tingly."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Don't know."

"So, you know your brother? I saw him around here."

"Yeah, he's a weird kid too."

"I asked him how you were doing a while back, he said you were dead."

"Yeah, funny story. Fell out of a plane."

"Noice!"

"But seriously, I slapped you real hard how did you not show any pain?"

"Because In this hand, I can't feel anything." She holds up her right hand, that isn't bright pink like her other.

"What really?"

"Really, got attacked when I went to go buy flavoured lube and they cut off my senses, now I can only sense things on my left hand side. Can't hear, feel, even taste anything on my right."

"Is that Why your eye is so weird?"

"Nah I only have one eye."

"Let me see."

She takes out her glass eye, then Cameron throws it at Lewis.

"Hey what you think youre doing? Holy shit What is this."

"It's my nonce detector, when a nonce is detected it goes into attack mode."

"I'll send it after Josh then."

"Ok."

I don't know some of the words that they're saying, and it's a relief when Liam walks through the door.

"Hey! Ready for another swimming lesson?"

"Can't wait." I smile, then pick up my bag and take his hand.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58.

Percy

When we get back to the dorm, we find it empty.

"Keep a hold of the door, I'm going to search her bag." Annabeth says, then looks through the backpack leaning against the wall.

She pulls out a thick, old book and opens it.

"This cant be it, why would she hide this from _us?"_

"What is it."

"She's a witch, that's the big secret."

"Ooh, a daughter of Hectate?"

"She's told us stories about her mom, remember?"

"What about her father?"

"Well, she doesn't know who he is. But, yes that could walk out, how would we tell if she's a half-blood?"

I hear the door handle trying to be opened and then knocking. "It's an emergency! Open up!" It's Hannah. This girl is everywhere.

I replace her items, I'll tell her we looked through later but this is the worst way for her to find out.

"Yo!" Percy opens the door.

"What were you blocking the door for? Doesn't matter, grab your weapons there's a monster attacking the school."

Percy brings out my sword andRiptide and we're following Hannah outside.

"Let's face it, it was bound to happen eventually. I've fought less monsters in the past month than I have in my average week." Percy says.

"Well, it's likely because since we're so close to Camp Jupiter they're a bugger target than us." I reply.

(I can't write a fight scene (or a decent story) to save my life so imagine this:

Greek monster 'puny little half bloods'

Percy : *sassy commet then strikes*

Hannah 'cba with this' *another strike*

Annabeth : *makes the final blow* bye bye little butterfly)

"Not too shabby." I tell her,

"Thanks, and Nice sword where did you get it?"

"Tartarus."

"That's so cool!"

Hannah.

Now that I know the group of guys I met before are here, I feel even more comfortable on campus.

I've planned to meet them in fifteen minutes. I told them a little about who I've met and they seem to have stuck together.

When I get to the common room only Josh is there.

"You really need to shave that thing off you look like the guy they'd pick to represent the nonce on some crime show." I joke.

"Well this moustache represents my alpha maleness. Females cannot help but be attracted to it." He smirks. "So, What are your legacies?" He asks.

"Yes." I reply. Then immediately realise what I said. "I mean I can speak to the dead."

"Well mine is that I can shoot pure testosterone out of my dick."

"Your wrinkly baby shrimp?"

"Yes that one."

"We'll my nineteen inch dick gets so hard it can slide through steel." I slap my knee.

It's an inside joke. One time Cameron asked for nudes as a joke over Snapchat so I sent him a photo of my thigh and edited it to look like a cartoon dick. I don't even think the length of my thigh is nineteen inches but I can't be bothered to change it.

Then I made a story about how it froze off in the middle of the night.

"What are your legacies?"

"Yes." He laughs, making fun of what I had said a moment ago. "But I can fly so that's pretty good."

"I bet you fly over nurseries."

"Every day. Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No it's Josh, quickly hide your kids!" He cries.

"Wouldn't dare have gay ass legacies that people won't think you're a creep for having." I say

"Wouldn't dare be named Bull Ring." He replies

"Heard the word gay are you talking about me?" Cameron asks.

"Ah, my favourite Nazi has arrived." Josh sighs, then fists him.

"Shut it Commie. I'm not a Nazi I'm a national socialist." He replies

"Oh my god guys guess where I went the other week? China?" I say

"China?" Josh gets overexcited.

"Prefer Germany." Cameron sighs.

"I feel bad for anyone overhearing this conversation." Josh says,

"Right, just so everyone knows, the only Nazi here is Cameron!" I yell.

"You mean National Socialist?"

"Sorry."

"Hannah I really don't think that that's the sort of thing you want to be yelling!" It's Katy.

"Oh hi, do you want to join us?"

"I guess, I'm bored out of my mind."

'Everyone this is Katy? Katy this is Cameron the Nazi, Josh the Commie and Lewis isn't here. We need a name for Lewis."

"Lewis the Hentai lover,"

"No it needs to be political."

"What are you politically?" Katy asks.

"I'm a radical centrist." I tell her. "We need one for you as well, where are you on the political compas?"

"I guess I'm on the left."

"No leftists allowed!" Cameron pretends to be fuming.

"You heard him, bye Josh." I joke.

"Only Aryans allowed."

"Cameron none of us here are Aryan." I remind him.

"Shit, where's the bleach? I need to make an overused and unfunny joke."

(I showed this paragraph to the real Josh and he asked me to change 'fist bumps' to 'fists' in order for it to be more realistic since he has the big gay also that's literally all our friendship is: calling each other nonces, gay (because he is), and talking about our dicks even though I don't have one because it froze off in the middle of the night but I think the real Josh stole it because his is the size of a baby shrimp).


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59.

(I've completely gone off the plot here I began it as an over dramatic story of appreciating your friends and siblings and what they do for you and now I'm here talking about my 19" dick getting frozen off by Josh the gay sket. It may be uneventful but at least it's more realistic.)

Katy

So Hannah's shouting about, something inappropriate has ended up with us getting kicked out of the common room.

"Whatever sket complained can actually fight me one on one." She sighs

"You're the sket." Josh says

"Fight me herpes."

"I'll knock you out." He smirks.

"You're making me very ang-ery"

"Say it."

"I will. I'm going to say the n-word. N- Hannah Just fucking explodes." She stomps her foot at that.

"You see, this is why you can't say it if you're white, you'll just fucking die right there." Josh tells me.

I'm very confused but not surprised.

"Josh we're going to your dorm right?"

"Yeah, I share with Cameron and Bobias Bobinson"

"Is that the guy who you sent photos of to Daddy Steve group chat?"

"It was, until I got caught with my phone and had it confiscated."

"I bet that made you very angery."

"It did." Cameron laughs. "So who's the new girl?"

"This is Katy and we met in Japan."

"Hi." I wave.

"I recognise you, didn't you run past us with your girlfriend?" Cameron asks and I laugh nervously.

"You have a girlfriend? See Josh, even Katy got a girlfriend before you."

"Yeah well that's gay." He jokes.

"I am gay." I say.

"I'm gay for Minecraft Steve." Josh says

"Ugh! Daddy Steve!" Hannah moans and I feel sort of uncomfortable but also amused.

"I fucking love it when he thrusts his diamond sword into me, scratching every inch I have from my many yeast infections" josh sighs and I don't know what to say to that.

( **This is a real message real life Josh sent me but edited because this is a very family friendly )**

"I'm telling Laurie, he's our maths teacher by the way." Cameron says.

"You have absolutely no proof I said that,"

"Katy, you'll back me up right?" Cameron asks

"I want no part in this."

"Oh my fucking god will you fuck off!" Hannah screams at me. What the hell is she mad at me for? "Excuse me?"

"Sorry Katy. I wasn't talking to you."

Shit, my dad's here again isn't he?

My throat feels tight.

When we get to their dorm, the first thing I see is a guy in a purple beanie on a skate board rolling past us.

"Fucking nyoom." Josh whistles.

"Hey, I know you. Hannah right?"

"Ya! Hey Bobias."

"Yellow!" He replies,

"Where's Ellie?" Cameron asks.

"With Jasmine getting lunch."

"Whos coke is that?" Hannah asks, picking up a three litre bottle of coke.

"Mine." Cameron says.

"Mind if I have some?" She doesn't wait for a reply and takes three gulps before he says "sure."

"Do you want anything Katy?" Cameron asks.

"No thank you."

"She's a more polite person than me." Hannah says.

"I think we all noticed that." Josh says.

"Shut up noob."

(Ay so short chapter because I don't know what else to say, I'm stuck I need to get to that 'another fucking problem' part)


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60.

Percy

Annabeth thinks it's important for us to get out of the dorm, so Felix shows us to the common room. We sit at a circular table by the window.

"You know, what I meant was that we should get some fresh air." Annabeth says, so I stand up and open the window.

"Never mind." Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"Hey, I'm going to get some snacks, be right back."

After chilling in the common room, we come back to the dorm to see papers scattered everywhere and a wild Hannah laying on the floor, chewing her pen over a text book.

"Wow, someone's been busy!" Felix says, and Annabeth looks at a piece of paper with scribbles all over it.

"Having trouble with math?" She asks

"Can't blame you." I emphasise

"Polynomial division." Annabeth notices.

"Yeah, I can't do them and it's annoying me because maths is my best subject."

"Here, let me help."

"I've asked Josh and B and they've helped me get to this part but I get to the non 'x' bit and everything they say just makes no fucking sense."

"Annabeth is a good teacher, she'll be able to help."

"Show me what you can do."

For the next few hours, the two girls lay next to each other and work over maths books. Hannah's text books are weird, they say A Level but I've never seen that before. The work inside looks even harder than AP maths.

(AN: Based on answers in The Student Room to how A levels compare to American education, A levels are much harder than AP classes so that's where I'm getting this from, I'm not pulling this out of my own arse.)

"Hang on, if I'm going to be studying here does that mean I'll have to give up on my A levels?" Hannah asks Annabeth.

"I suppose so, you are in America."

"That's annoying, before Easter i was getting mostly A's as well."

"Heard you guys down the hall, talking about maths?" James asks, coming into the room.

"They are, we're talking about memes."

"Wouldn't dare do maths for A level."

"Wouldn't dare do English Literature." Hannah says

"You study English literature?" Annabeth asks

"Yeah, why do you sound surprised?"

"I didn't even think you could read." Felix jokes.

"Well I did, got an A in my mock but then I was sent here."

"You did psychology as well don't ya?" Hannah asks

"Yeah, you want some advice? Don't take psychology. We had to learn about this theory where apparently as a baby you get sexually frustrated towards your parent of the opposite sex and jealous towards your same sex parent. And apparently you compete for their attention, like Percy you would've competed for your mother's attention from your dad. But eventually you repress these emotions and instead build a bond to get close and win in the end. It's super messed up and I told my psychology teacher, Linda, that it was all bull shit and she agreed with me."

"I remember our maths table talking about that since we had the wisdom of a year two student. Then I made some comment about not having a dad" Hannah shrugs.

"What was our history table like though?" James smirks.

"That table was class, I wish I stayed but I can't do essays, and remember our biology table? God, that was shit."

"It was just you trying to speak with Eve and Henry while they ignored you to flirt with each other."

"How did someone get away with ignoring Hannah?" Felix asks and everyone laughs.

"It's hard work let me tell you." James agrees.

Then you dropped Biology about the same time I dropped history." Hannah recalls. I just realised they haven't started arguing yet.

"Are you two actually getting along?" I gasp.

"To be fair he's not that bad, he's not like Joey."

"Joey was a knobhead like."

"The biggest." Hannah agrees. "Remember Courtney though? I hated that bitch so much."

I get bored of listening to those two rant about Courtney and Joey so instead I lean sideways and wrap my arms around Annabeth and am shocked when she shrugs me off.

"Getting a Little Close for comfort there." Felix's smirks and Annabeth laughs.

"Wow, Annabeth why did you let me just spoon Felix?"

"Don't look at me Seaweed brain."

The door opens and the arguing begins.

"Annabeth, can you tell my sister that there isn't an Oliver at camp." Liam sighs

"There isn't an Oliver at camp." Annabeth replies.

"Yes there is Oh my god, he was in your cabin how can you not know who he is?"

In the corner of my eye I see Hannah whisper to James. He nods. I don't know what happens but Katy's voice when she describes some imaginary guy sounds a little different. She's just as loud and fast though, and I understand how she and Hannah got along.

"Close the door behind you." Liam says.

"I could've sworn he was a son of Athena." Katy half yells as she walks towards the door and covers her mouth as soon as she says it.

Hannah already knows, but how do we explain what she just said to James and Felix.

"So it's finally spilled." Felix says, breaking the silence.

"Wait, you knew?" Annabeth asks.

"You might know my brother, Reese? He's told me all about the famous Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

"He's a son of Aphrodite." Liam says "my half sibling."

"And Katy is not I'm guessing? A daughter of Aphrodite that is I've heard you practice your French."

"She is a tad bit shit at it." Liam smirks and Katy mocks him.

"ShE iS a TaD bIt ShIt"

"Well then why didn't you tell us?" I ask

"It just didn't come up in conversation, and how do you tell someone you know they're not human."

"Easy, watch this, Hannah we know you're a witch." I demonstrate.

"What the fuck?" Annabeth gasps

"So it was you who went through my bag, I always leave the zips in a particular place."

"Why didn't you tell us you were a witch?"

"None of your business, anyways your buddy the son of Hades knows."

"Nico?"

"Yeah that's the one."

I've just remembered James is here, he's probably so confused.

"Look, James, about all this I know it's probably a bit weird."

"I'm a werewolf." He says, not letting me finish.

"But blunt."

"That explains the smell then." Felix says and then Hannah's bag hits his face. A clap comes from across the room. "Don't throw my shit!" Hannah hisses. "So now that we've got this all out of the way, does anybody else want to join our game?"

"So what type of wolf are you?"

"I don't know, the werewolf kind. I'm not like Hannah, and obsessed with it."

"I'm hardly obsessed."

"We've seen your spells book, Hermione Granger is shaking."

"Is anybody here an actual human Guarde?" Hannah asks, changing th subject.

"Felix?"

"Yeah he's the only mortal here!" Hannah shouts.

There's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Katy says, then jumps backwards from the door. "Static electric shock." She laughs nervously.

"Shouldn't you be unable to get electric shocks?" Annabeth asks and Katy goes pink.

"Half of my cabin have already figured it out, Zeus doesn't have one to ones with his kids." Annabeth says.

"Figured what out Annabeth?"

"I actually am a daughter of Hera, Zeus just claimed me for the sake of his own pride and gave me these powers to use as 'evidence'"

"Fucking hell does Zeus want to claim me?" Hannah laughs. "All I get from the gods is death threats."

"Oh that's the usual." Annabeth shrugs.

"Ah good, I'd hate to be singled out."

"The gods are fucked up." James says

"Agreed." Annabeth, Liam, Katy, Hannah, Felix and I all say in unison.

"Ah crap I forgot that there's someone at the door." Katy opens it and Merlin knocks her face.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She gasps.

"It's fine. Liam's here."

Like a child who was just told she could have candy, Merlin grins and runs into the room.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61.

Hannah

Looks like I was right to tell James he should put a sound barrier around us. Now nobody outside the circle we've created over the past few minutes will be able to hear us.

"Ooh, maths papers." Katy picks a textbook up. "What the fuck is this shit? Is it in Latin? If this is what maths is gonna be like next year I'm dropping out"

"I know right?" I laugh. "I should probably clean my mess up, sorry basically trashing the living area."

"It's fine, at least it's not cans of monster." Says Felix

The hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and I can tell that the others feel uneasy too.

"Everyone get your weapons." I command.

"You feel it too?" Annabeth asks, going into Percy's room then coming out with a sword. "Glad I brought this back from home." She grins.

"I've got riptide. What about you two?" Percy asks Katy and Liam.

"Catch!" Liam throws a dagger at Katy. "I left my sword in the car but I always carry a weapon on me."

"What weapon? I don't see anything." Felix asks

"It's a magic thing."

"I have a spell that will boost your magical energy." I say.

"Who wants one!"

"Me!" Katy raises her hand and I throw one. I throw the other two at Percy and Annabeth.

"Why do you have those on hand?" Katy asks, taking a bite.

"When you're fighting monsters all night you take what you can, now let's go!"

I pick up my whip, and run out the door behind the others.

"Willow!" I call out to a ghost "run around campus, let me know if there are any evil beings!"

"Right Arénes!"

"Merlin, can you fight without powers?" I ask

"I practice a Loric hand to hand combat." She says

"Good enough."

Outside, a young boy is defending a large creature, almost five meters tall. It's skin is stretched thin across his bones, and the boy is losing. He claws at him.

We race forwards, Annabeth uses her telekinesis to move the boy away. When his leg comes towards her I crack my whip against it and Annabeth stabs it through the foot causing it to cry out.

Once the monster is defeated, James invites the boy back to our, I mean his, dorm. I offered to shake his hand but in his right hand he's clutching a stone of some sort so instead we awkwardly shake our left hands together. We chat to him for a while to comfort him, before trying to find out what he is. This was what Annabeth whispered to us when the boy excused himself to go to the bathroom. Right now he's sitting on the floor next to James and me.

"Do you like monster?" He asks, the boy looks confused, and shakes his head.

"I don't know why, but I wasn't able to defeat it on my own, it was like my attacks had nothing on it."

"What types of attacks did you use?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I think we would." Percy laughs, sipping a monster

"I'm a son of a god." He says, biting his lip.

"So you're a half blood?" Percy asks

"Yes. I understand if you won't believe me."

"Oh we do. I'm a half blood of Poseidon."

We all tell him what race we are. He looks shocked, I can't blame him. We've known him almost an hour and he's fining all this out about us.

"We never got your name, what was it?" I ask.

"Oh, it's."

His hair darkens and lengthens and right arm shortens. I can't believe it.

"I thought this thing would last longer." He groans

"Nine?"

Nine

Had it been an hour already? That's how long John said the Xirthis stone would last and allow me to use his shape shifting ability. He refused to do this himself. " _It's your crazy plan, do it yourself,"_ he said when I brought it up.

"Well, then. When this spell is done and said, remove these memories from your head." Hannah says, then pointing her hand at me.

When nothing happens, she repeats it.

"Why isn't it working?" She hisses underneath her breath.

"Maybe because it's a new moon?" James asks.

"Already? I could've sworn it was a full moon just last week."

"Nope."

"Fuck."

"Nine how could you trick us like that!" Annabeth demands.

"I wanted answers! So do any of you actually have legacies? Is your reincarnation trick just witchcraft?"

"No, that's an actual legacy." I say.

"I just recently found out I had legacies." Liam shrugs

"Yeah when you threw me across the room." Katy says

"Excuse me but how many times have you electrocuted me?"

"I've only actually electrocuted you once and that was an accident."

Those two then begin calling each other hoes for two minutes.

"So, how much did you already know?"

"Some video on the internet came up with you two fighting a chicken with a pen and Johnny was like 'that's a bloody monster' and I was like 'nah that's just your reflection mate' then it turns out it wasn't and it began from there."

"Who videoed us?" Annabeth asks

"Probably some mortal."

"So, Liam, Annabeth, James And Hannah, you're all non human beings with legacies?"

"Well I'm still human" Hannah says and Annabeth and Liam agree. "But we're not mortals if that's what you're meaning."

"Interesting. I had a dream not long ago and in it I found out that magic from different races would be required to take on our next problem. I figured that if you really were what I expected, and you are, then I could go from there.

"Magic from different races."

"That beats I fought earlier didn't seem to be affected by my attacks, but Annabeth you made the final blow."

"Those energy bars," Hannah murmurs. "Hang on Then, if what you're saying is true, then maybe this spell can be fixed by combing one of my spells with a Dreynen. I have a spell recipe that can undo a curse."

She goes into the kitchen. "It's the new moon Hannah, nothing you'll create today will have an effect."

"Shit!"

"Then how did those energy bars affect them?" I ask

"Because I made them weeks ago, when there was magical energy to put into them." She explains.

"I find it better to never question anything magical and just go along with it." Percy suggests.

"Easy to do when you have sea weed for brains."

(Alright so I've finally reached the point that I've been trying to get to for the past 2 years oh wow this story is old)


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62.

Katy

In a few minutes, the rest of the Loric Guarde are coming in.

"Guess who was right?" Nine grins.

"Has he been bothering you?" John asks

"Nah, they're children of gods!" Nine exclaims

"Do you want to say that any louder? You're lucky I'm here!" James sighs.

"So, your parents," Marina begins, "they're actual gods?"

"Big daddy Zeus and all." Hannah smirks.

"All of you?" Six asks

"Witches and werewolves exist too!"

"Merlin how long have you known?" John asks.

"Not long after I got here." She replies. I look over at her to ask how long she's been here, and realise she's sitting on my brother's lap. I move to sit on the floor next to Felix.

"Wow, this is crazy but Nine why do you keep calling all these meetings? Last Tuesday you had a meeting because you wanted to put mint choc chip ice cream on the menue." Six asks

"Nine What the fuck?" Hannah asks

"I'd expect that from Ella but not you." Josh says

"Hey!" Ella exclaims, walking around the circle then squeezing in between Hannah and Nine.

"So, What are we supposed to do about it then?" Six asks,

"I want to ask questions. So do you go on adventures?" Nine asks ( **I really don't know why I'm portraying Nine as some over excited kid when he really wouldn't care but oh well)**

"Only when we have to." Annabeth replies.

"I have one," Six begins "I thought only humans and Loric would gain legacies, but if half of you aren't human,"

"Easy, we're all humans here, just not mortals. Well apart from Merlin and Felix and you lot." Percy explains.

"Fuck asking them questions, Merlin I want to learn as much as I can about Lorien, Henri only answered the mature questions but I need to know what did you get up to?" John says

"Well, I remember once my brothers and I went to the Chimera which was basically a night club. Some kid who was a couple of years younger than me taught me how to change our age on our ID cards so we'd be allowed in. I think his name was Sandor, smart kid."

"Did you say Sandor? Was he a cêpan?" Nine asks, leaning forwards.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"My cêpan was called Sandor, he was really good with technology and said he was very young when we left Lorien, he must have been in his teens. He was in his late twenties, when he, when he died. If he was a couple of years younger than you, the maths adds up. Can you tell me more about what he was like?"

"Well, we met in detention at school. I was fourteen or fifteen and he was maybe eleven or twelve. We ended up talking and we agreed that he'd show me how to change the age on my ID temporarily if I wrote his history essay. In the end I got a night out and he got an A."

"I cannot imagine you going to a night club." Annabeth says, and the rest of the room agrees.

Someone else is knocking at the door. Since I'm closest, I go up to it.

"Hello!" I say. Some man in a shirt and trousers is there with a clip board. "Random Room inspection." He says.

I can hear half of the room mumble shit under their breath. I guess that sound barrier James created also prevented the warning signals from reaching us.

"Sure." I say, letting him in.

"Why are there so many of you in here, oh my the Guarde are here too."

"No need to search in here, I checked before we all came in" Six lies. Why would she lie.

"Very well then, sorry to disturb you."

I close the door after him.

"Not to sound ungrateful because I don't want him to find my hentai but why did you do that?" Hannah asks.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't here that but because room inspections are a drag."

"You get them too?" I ask

"Yup. Thanks for that Nine."

"It wasn't my idea."

"So, I don't feel like wasting my time here anymore. It's not you guys it's Nine, but I'm leaving now." Six says, leaving. The rest of the Guarde leave after.

"That was the biggest waste of time in my life." James says after they're gone.

"By the way can I go wash my hands in your bathroom?" Hannah asks novidy in particular. She doesn't wait for an answer before going into one of the bedrooms.

A laugh comes from inside and when she comes back, she's holding a body pillow of an anime character.

"James why do you have a Captain Levi body pillow?"

"Put that back!" He literally over me to get to her.

"Should we call you Eren? Oh by the way can we watch Attack on Titan? I never got to finish the latest season."

"If we're gonna watch it we'll have to watch it from the beginning." James tells her.

"Fine by me now get your computer out."

I don't know what's happening but in a few minutes she and James are singing in Japanese. Well, Hannah is. James is just mumbling on.

"JAEGER!" She, Felix, Liam and James cry out at the same time.

"What was that?" Merlin asks

"The only part of the song I can say. Hannah I'm guessing your learned how to speak Japanese while in Japan?" Liam asks.

"Actually I began learning Japanese when I was fourteen."

"Why?"

She doesn't answer. "Why the hell did you put the dubbed version on?"

"Because the computer screen is too far away for most of us to read the subtitles off and not everyone here speaks Japanese." James explains

"Oh good point."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63.

Percy

I'm not sure what happened but three hours later and Hannah and James are practically drooling over a certain character. Levi, I think his name was.

It's already dark and Annabeth is laying on my chest as I play with her hair. "So Liam, have you fallen for Captain Levi too?" I ask, turning to see if he's like the others and he and Merlin are making out on the sofa. "I'll leave them to it." I tell Annabeth.

"It's getting late, isn't Lorella coming?"

'She has a summer project due in on Monday that she wants to complete tonight with her class mates. I told her not to leave it so late. She'll probably end up crashing with them."

"Ah, I guess that's a good thing since they'd be nowhere for her to go."

When the opening begins again, I join in with yelling out "Jaeger!"

"Will you shut up!" A boy yells, banging against the door.

Hannah gets up and bangs back telling them no she won't. Then there's knocking at the door. "I'm gonna sort this bitch out." Hannah says, "listen here you regret, Oh it's you Cory."

"Arénes?"

"Let's take this outside." She says, leaving the dorm.

Hannah

As soon as I close the door he wraps his arms around me.

"Why haven't you talked to me since we met back in China? I haven't seen you properly in months!"

I need a lie that will convince him but also not make him feel unimportant. I can't tell him the truth or that I forgot.

Why can't I tell him the truth? He's fifteen now, he'll understand.

"Cory, there's something you need to know. About our parents. We have different dads." I sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"Mother had an affair with another man eighteen years ago, and I was the affair child. She's always hated me for it, and blames me for your dad leaving her. The way he found out was ridiculous, but he said he knew something was _off_ about me. Mother then admitted to cheating on him. I don't blame your dad for leaving but after he did, she treated me horribly, she was horrible to Georgie too. She never wanted you to find out and said if we told you what was going on she'd leave us on the streets. Last month she warned me to stay away from you and, that's why I've been so distant. After the crash I saw a chance of escape."

He's quiet.

"Is that Why you were so much closer to Georgie than me? I thought you hated me."

"No, I've never hated you. In fact you should hate me, I'm the reason your dad left and I never even tried to contact you to let you know I was alive. I can't imagine what that must've been like, especially so soon after losing Georgie."

"So, how did you survive that crash?"

"Through pure dumb luck."

"Well, we should talk more often. Not tonight though, it's getting late. I like having my big sister back." He hugs me again. We're very different in this way, he's always been more open than me about his feelings. I usually over exaggerate my own so people don't think I'm being serious. Like my crush on Adam, instead of telling him I made a joke out of us being a couple. I wish I told him how I felt now.

"And stop yelling Jaeger every half hour please." He smirks, going back into his dorm.

When I go back inside, Percy and Annabeth are gone from the sofa and James has replaced them with Captain Levi's body pillow. Merlin has fallen asleep on Liam's chest who's currently snoring lightly.

"What time is it?" I ask

"Half eleven." Felix replies.

"Can we watch Attack on Titian in nine minutes?" I ask

"Yes!" James grins.

"You guys are like the same person." Katy says "but sure, that show was good."

"Just another day for the survey corps." James says and I fake a laugh.

A blinding pain erupts behind my left eye. Black dots appear in my eye and I go to hold my head with my hands but I can't move my right arm.

I can hear James say something but I don't understand what he's telling me. I just want the pain to stop, I just want, I just want.

Katy

"Quickly! Call an ambulance!" James cries out and there's now a blur where Felix was. "I'll go get help!" I say, running out the dorm. I bring back one of the teachers. She doesn't say anything when she sees Felix on his phone.

"She just started screaming, then she collapsed. Yes, the Guarde Academy. Yes she has legacies. No I don't know! Right, Hannah can you say something?" No response "no she's not responding. Ok please hurry."

He hangs up. "An ambulance is on their way."

"How long?"

"They said a few minutes, I'll go wait for them outside." He says.

I don't know what to do.

James is still holding her and has turned pale. I kneel next to him. "Is this a witch thing do you know?" I whisper.

"No." He says. "I don't know what's happened."

When the paramedics arrive, John is with them. "I heard what happened, why did you call an ambulance I can heal her!"

"I don't think this is something you'll be able to heal, it seems like she's had a stroke. She'll need to go to a hospital."

"I'll go." James says, putting on his shoes.

"No, you should stay here." The teacher says.

"Try and stop me." He replies.

"I'll watch over him." John says, then they leave.

Felix and I stand next to each other while Merlin and Liam are still sleeping.

"Do you want to stay here for the night? I think that's shocked us all."

"Thanks." I say, sitting on the now empty sofa.

I don't even remember falling asleep but I have a nightmare.

What kind of magic requires different types to defeat it? I've never heard of it but the beast proves such a thing does exist, and it lives in a seething pool.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

John

Hannah has fallen into a coma.

"Wow, she looked dead in that ambulance." James whispers when she's taken away.

"How long have you known each other?" I ask, it's clear they met more than a few weeks ago.

"Since nursery. We've never really gotten along well but it seems like nothing we could do would separate us. Even getting legacies and moving across the world while she went the other direction didn't change anything."

"Wow."

I didn't mean to, but I end up hearing his thoughts.

 _Please god, don't let my sister die._

After hearing that I can't unsee it, Hannah and James are almost identical. How did I not see this before? It's actually scary how alike they look.

"You just read my mind didn't you?"

I don't lie, "I'm sorry."

"Don't tell her. She doesn't know."

"What? Why doesn't she know?"

"Well how do I tell her? Hey Hannah, fun fact we're twins. You just found out you had a sister, how weird was it for you?"

"Yeah, it was weird. I don't know how I'd bring it up to someone myself. But I think you need to."

"Alright, let's get back to the Academy. You getting on my back?"

"Excuse me what?" He looks at me weirdly.

"We're going to fly."

"I swear to god if you drop me I'm going to die."

"Yeah people usually do that after falling from a great height."

I fly back to the Academy.

"By the way James, how do you know that Hannah's your sister when she doesn't?"

"I went snooping around the important documents we have at home when I was looking for my passport about three years ago. I ended up finding mine and Hannah's birth certificate. I was curious as to why we had Hannah's birth certificate so I confronted my dad. It was then he told me I had a twin sister and since our mother didn't want her husband finding out she had an affair, she asked him to hide the certificates as he had already signed them. He took me and my mother took Hannah. It seems like I got the better parent though, my mother sounds like a bitch."

"Yeah I have heard Hannah's stories."

"Pretty hard not to when she has our father's voice."

Annabeth

I wake up to an uneasy silence. This is the first time I haven't heard anyone's voices in the morning.

Was there an argument last night and is that why no one is speaking?

In the living room James is already dressed and has a bunch of flowers in his hand.

"Where are you going?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood.

He looks at me with sunken eyes. "The hospital. Hannah had a stroke."

"Oh my gods is she going to be alright?" I gasp.

"I don't know." He shakes his head. "The doctors said John's healing won't be able to do anything and now she's in a coma."

"How did it happen?"

"We don't know."

"I'm waking up Percy and we're coming with you." I say, going back into the room.

Despite protests from one of the teachers who said that we can't all go at once, we all travel to the hospital, including Felix, John and Katy and their old roommate Maddy who asked to come after she found out. She's holding flowers too. James went to find Cory but he wasn't in his dorm. I'm not sure where he would be this early, as the cafeteria was nearly empty too.

Hannah is being kept in a room of her own.

Sunlight shines on her face from the open window. It's almost like a cartoon. "Hey Hannah, it's your roommates We couldn't find Cory."

There's a vase on the table next to her bed so I put the flowers in them. I get a better look at Hannah and that cartoonish image has disappeared.

She looks dead.

After a while, the nurse tells us we'll have to leave now.

"Alright, take care Hannah!" Felix says.

"Don't die. Ah shit my phone." James reaches under the bed to get it. "I can't reach it!" He cries.

"I'll stay behind and wait until he Gets it." Katy offers. "Go wait for the lift."

Katy

James rolls out from under the bed with dust on his clothes.

"Thanks for waiting."

"Sure, let's go ah for fucks sake my lace."

I bend down, almost hitting my head on the door knob.

A group of people come in. What are they doing, they're wearing masks.

"Hey!" James barks.

"You said they left!"

"They did! These two must've been hiding."

One moves a gun to Hannah's head. "Move or scream and we shoot."

That voice,

"Cory!" James And I shout in unison.

"Yeah I recognise you, we met in China right? I can do this alone, wait for me in the van."

"Don't mess this up Grey"

"What are you doing with your sister?" I demand.

"Well when I was offered a nice price for the girl who had resurrected a teenage girl in West Virginia I couldn't resist."

''How did you even know it was Hannah in the first place?"

"You mean Arénes? Oh and that's easy, we overheard your conversation back in China. So, since I actually didn't know it was her until I got a good look at her face."

"Back in the town, that was you again!"

"Yup, I have something similar to mind control. I can cut off your nerves basically, this can either prevent your senses from working or basically paralyse you, the only down side is that I can only use it on one person at a time. Right now Arénes can't hear a word we're saying or move a muscle."

"How did you make it appear like a stroke?"

"Now why would I tell you that?"

Maybe if we can keep him talking the others will realise we've been gone for ages and will come back.

"How do you think you'll make her do what you want?" James asks

"Easy, threaten her with death. It works for the others."

"Eat it quickly!" I hear a young girl whisper from the other side of the wall, followed by crunching.

"Will that work for her?"

"Everyone's afraid of death."

"What if I just killed you right now?" James growls.

"Impossible. Thanks to my grandma's spell, only those who share the same blood as I will be able to harm me."

"Well I'm A negative so want to bet?" James demands.

"It means only people who are related to me will be able to hurt me idiot."

"Oh."

"Yeah so you guys are screwed."

"Knock knock," is James serious right now?

"Who's there?" Cory smirks

"I'm your"

"I'm your what?"

"I'm your big brother surprise bitch Hannah has a twin!"

"Huh?" Hannah sighs then falls onto the ground as Cory flies through the air.

James has some fucking muscle because Cory is immediately knocked out."

I help Hannah up. "What the fuck did I just hear that right?"

"Oh you're awake."

( **I just found out Hannah's brother was called Jordan not Cory I've messed up Oh damn imagine forgetting the names of your own characters but who tf is Cory then)**


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Hannah

Katy helps me off the floor but my legs are like Jelly so I have to lay on the bed. I woke up to 'Hannah has a twin'

"Where the fuck am I?" I ask.

"Hospital, we'll explain later but basically Cory tried to kidnap you."

"Cory? Why would he do that."

"He must be working with the Foundation. Word got out about your resurrection and now you're on the list of people they want"

"Oh wow I feel special for once. Now who's this twin?"

"Yeah, about that." James rubs the back of his neck. "I don't want you finding out like this but you and I are twins."

"What? When did this happen?"

"Seventeen years ago when we were born."

I should slap him. I also want this IV removed.

When the doctors say I'm in the clear, I change out of my gown and leave the hospital.

I see Cory and some others be placed into a police van. "You know what I keep forgetting?" I say.

"What?"

"I have telekinesis."

"How do you forget about that?" Annabeth laughs.

"I haven't practiced it at all. Can we work on that when we get back?"

"I'm sure Merlin will enjoy training you. But wear a helmet."

I look back to Cory. We make eye contact, then I get into one of the cars.

Percy's driving so I put my seatbelt on.

"I like how they trust us not to just drive away." I laugh

"They don't, they've got hidden cameras in here," Maddy says

"Then They're not hidden are they?" James asks.

We arrive back at the academy sooner than I expected.

I can't believe what Cory did. Or that I'm related to the guy who's currently shirtless and drinking Gatorade out of a three litre bottle.

"So, what's our dad like?" I ask since I'm bored,

"Well he's a biochemical engineer"

"Seriously?" I grin. "Oh my god I really want to study biochemical engineering at university!"

"Yeah, you two are actually a lot alike, I'm more like our younger sister, she's going to start sixth form soon to study English literature, history and media studies."

"Ew that's a lot of essays." I pull a face. "I know Georgie was really good at English, he got an A star at AS."

"What does your older brother do? Sell drugs I'm guessing?" Felix asks "can you tell me when he next visits, I need to tell him thank you."

"He doesn't do drugs Felix is just winding you up, but he does sneak in alcohol for me. Unlike Lorella though he has to be careful. Sneaks it in through bottles of aftershave. Seriously though how the fuck did Lorella's parents get wine bottles past security?"

"Hell if I know we'll ask her when she comes back."

As if on cue Lorella comes into the room smiling. "Felix! I need to show you my project now it's finished!" She grins, then they take each other by the arm and leave.

"I've never felt more single." He sighs.

"Go get a girlfriend then." I say

"I'm gay."

"Go get a boyfriend then."

"Yeah sure its that easy."

"Ugh, I want Adam!"

"Who's Adam?"

"A guy I like."

"Then why didn't you ask him?"

"Because I got shy."

"Hello dickheads!" Merlin calls walking into the room.

"Merlin do you know what dickhead means?"

"Liam said it means friends."

"Just don't use it around your parents."

"Why not?"

"Oh my gods I regret ever telling her that." Liam laughs.

"You're going to get her into detention."

"Oh it's fine, I had detention regularly for gambling on school grounds." Merlin shrugs.

"Hang on didn't you want to get into that really good uni, what are you going getting detentions?"

"Oh the uni wouldn't find out."

"You say you're good at gambling?" James asks.

"Yes! Why are you?"

Five minutes later and James, Katy, Liam, Merlin and I are sitting in a circle playing bullshit with James' cards. Which is fine by me because it's te only game I'm good at too. Two chocolate bars, a packet of crisps and two packets of sweets sit in the centre for the winner.

Katy claims to put down two queens but I have three queens. "Bullshit!" I call.

"Are you sure about that?" She bluffs.

"Pick up the fucking cards."

"Damnit! That usually works!" She sighs, picking up the stack.

Liam

After winning the first game, I get a weird feeling.

Merlin and I are sitting next to each other at a table, ten others are with us, with a roulette at one end. Merlin reaches over to place three chips on red and two chips on even.

I only have one chip left. "Hey babe, pick a number and I'll place it on that." I say.

"You sure you want to waste your last chip on something like that?" She asks.

"Well if you're choosing it I can't lose."

"Fine, nineteen, the year we met. If you lose then I'll give you the chips I won on even. Yeah?"

"Nineteen it is."

The croupier spins the wheel and Merlin lays her head on my shoulder.

We're all wearing smart red school uniforms.

The ball lands in nineteen. "Go on Ban!"

"Impossible! You must have cheated!" Someone cries.

"Turn those cards over bitch I've bullshitted my way through over half of my turns but unlucky!" Hannah laughs, turning over the card to reveal the jack of spades.

"But this is the fifth time someone's played Jack!"

Merlin smiles. She's better at this than I thought.

"You look confused." Merlin asks.

What was that? "Hey Merlin, was your school uniform red?" I ask.

"How did you know?"

"I think I just had a memory of you and Ban at some roulette table. I won when I placed a bet on number"

"Nineteen. The year we met."

"Yeah,"

"Well you are sort of the same person. come on, let's show each other our cards and work together." She sits on my lap and shows me her cards. I wrap my arms around her waist and show her my own. Her hair smells like flowers.

"Three!" Hannah claims.

"Two fours." Merlin says, placing down a five and a six."

"Five." I say.

"Three fives." Katy says.

"Bullshit." Merlin calls,

"Goddamnit! How did you get such good cards, oh two fours my fucking arse! I'm calling bulllshit in everything you say now." Katy rants.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66.

Nine 

One of the PE teachers, who is pretty unpopular since no number of excuses can get you out of corse country, comes up to me. She explains that she has a problem student and wants me to sort her out.

"For fuck's sake! I'm not making it up." The girl shouts at us.

"Mature." I sigh. She does know that swearing at a teacher would get her a detention right?

"Grey on your feet now!"

We get closer. It's Hannah and she looks pissed. "I know her, I'll take it from here."

Everyone watches us as I pretend she hasn't told me what she's heard before the girls dorm broke down.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you behaving like a child?"

"Because my,"

She goes on a rant about her leg being stupid and ends up covering her face with her hair. She's hiding something but I have super hearing and can hear she's crying underneath.

"Do you want a tissue?"

"No I don't want a tissue! I want to go home!"

"Can you all leave us?" I ask the girls and they leave murmuring to each other.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I have no idea what to do but I can't leave her like this.

"No!"

"What's really going on?" I persist. "Let me help you up." I use my telekinesis to lift her but she panics when she rises.

"You must think I'm crazy." She mumbles.

"I'm not one to comment on people going crazy."

"My leg is feeling better, I think I can continue my lesson now."

"Let's talk. Do you want to come into my office?"

"Sure."

"So, why haven't you been attending your counselling sessions?" I ask once we get there.

"Because I know it's going to be pointless." She shrugs

"You always seem so happy, this isn't like you to be so down." I say.

There's a long pause.

"What's going on?"

"Just, ever since the war my life just turned to chaos. I lost my brother and my grandma and my aunt, who were the only people who cared about me at that point. When we went to Thailand I learned that my mother purposefully didn't book a ticket home for me so I had to use all my savings on a ticket for a plane that ended up crashing and I lost my eye and an actual functioning leg to that. When I lived in Japan life got better but when I was happy again I ended up having to come to this stupid Academy as some plan to kidnap me. I lost my other brother then to learn I have a twin and another family who never tried to reach out to me. And I don't know, today just wasn't my day and I ended up making an idiot of myself." She takes a deep breath "I haven't told my friends the full truth, I wanted to forget but since, Well I may as well be honest since I've had to stop drinking I have nothing to use to forget everything."

"Drinking alcohol?" I ask

"Yeah whatever give me a month of detention I don't care."

"I've got a lesson next, beginners for legacy training. Do you want to go back to your dorm?"

She pulls out her own timetable. "I'm in your lesson so as long as you promise not to be a complete bitch I'll join."

"No promises. But PE right before legacy training? Oof."

"It's fine, I'm not exactly sure how you could train my legacies other than my telekinesis anyways."

"Actually, there's somebody I want to speak to. If you could pass on a message."

"To Sandor?"

"How did you know?"

"I don't know but I'm able to bring up information about a dead person through someone who they were close to. I could tell Liam was a reincarnation because it was as if his previous incarnation was introducing himself. With you I was able to see who you were thinking about as he was dead, like mind reading but not really."

How does she know this? Did Merlin tell her or is it a witch thing?

The lesson goes well, and the rest of the day runs smoothly. At the end, I go pick up Maddy and we go for smoothies.

Percy

Annabeth, Lorella and I are helping Felix decorate the dorm for James' birthday. Somehow Lorella was able to get even more alcohol and Felix had hidden a birthday cake from the last visitors day.

When James walks in we all shout surprise.

"Aw yeah nice one!" James grins.

"Happy birthday ya bastard!" Felix hugs him.

"Cheers,"

"Happy birthday James." Lorella hands him a glass of wine.

"It's a fucking party!" Katy blows a kazoo when she enters with Liam and Merlin.

"What tunes are we playing?" Liam asks

"We can't remember?" Felix sighs.

"How about a sing a long?"

"How about you fuck off?" James asks, throwing a ballon in his face.

"Chill I was only kidding. So, what's the plan?"

"Sit around and call each other sluts." Katy yells, jumping onto the sofa.

"Isn't that what we do anyway?" Percy asks.

"Yeah but now we get to wear party hats while we do it."

The door opens and Hannah comes in. I blow a kazoo.

"Ah shit who's birthday did I forget?"

"Ours you dipshit. Put on a hat." James goes up to her and slaps a party hat on her head.

"I think you've got it wrong, my birthday's in February."

Katy blows the kazoo again.

"What?"

"February 14th, Valentine's Day."

"No?" James asks. "It's September third."

Hannah and James are now calling their parents.

"Hang on how do we explain this?"

"Just confront them."

"Arénes why are you calling me?" Demands a pissy sounding woman on the other end of Hannah's phone.

"Hi mother, first of all when were you going to tell me I had a twin?"

Silence.

"How do you know about that?"

"He's here now. Hey James, come say hi to our mother."

"Hello Mrs Grey."

"Are you Chris' son?"

"Yeah, Oh dad's answered hi dad I'm with Arénes she knows, by the way When is our birthday?"

"How did you find each other?"

"Literally pure coincidence, but that's not the point. So I'm guessing I definitely do have a twin?"

"Of course you do! Are you an idiot."

"Alright I'm just double checking. When's my birthday?"

"February 14th."

"Dad said it's definitely September 3rd."

"I've got your birth certificates in my hand, Arénes Hannah Grey, September 3rd." James' dad says down the phone.

"Oh my god I mixed up the dates. Don't call me again Arénes!"

Hannah's mother hangs up.

"Is that really you Arénes?"

"Yeah, er I guess you're my dad?"

"Oh my god, I never thought I'd be able to talk to you. James, I'm coming to the next visitors day as soon as I can, I'm bringing your siblings too. Ellie is going to be so excited to hear this. I've got to go son, Arénes we will see each other soon. Love you both."

"Bye dad!"

"By son."

"Hey Hannah, are you ok about that?" I ask, Annabeth takes her shoulder.

"Yeah, she's always been like this. So, I guess it's my birthday? Wooh! Hey James, how do you feel about this?"

"Fucking hell she could at least try to sound happy."

"I'm not going to pretend like I'm the only one with mummy or daddy issues, show of hands who here has been in the same position where they feel like the unwanted or ignored one?"

Katy, Liam, Merlin, Annabeth and I all raise our hands.

"Well, it's my fucking birthday!" She screams, then picks up a kazoo and blows it.

"If I could blow dick as hard as you blew that I'd have a boyfriend by now."

Hannah responds by pressing the kazoo into his mouth. "Practice then."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67.

Annabeth

I have had fun here at the Academy, I get to spend every day with Percy and have made a few friends but the Guarde and I agree we don't really belong here. In the last two months monster after monster has attacked the campus and it's getting increasingly more difficult to cover it up.

We've agreed that once we find out which enemy requires mixed magic to defeat, we'll be leaving.

Hannah's being talking to ghosts constantly for the past few days trying to find out who it could be. She's on the other sofa now scribbling details down.

"Guys somebody placed a hidden camera outside our dorm last night." Hannah tells us.

"What? Let's check it out!" Percy gets up but I hold him back.

"If we go there they'll know we're onto them. It's a camera, they'll see us."

"What if I tripped and fell on it?" Hannah asks.

"The chances of that happening normally are very low."

"I'm very unlucky."

I'm reading through Hannah's notes.

More fighting is going on outside. The rate at which monsters have been attacking has increased.

"Somebody's dying." Hannah says. We all run to where the fighting earlier was coming from.

"Hey just in time!" Liam shouts when we arrive. "I think we found our dude."

On the floor is a skinny teenage boy with scars on his ankles.

"So they're sending out more kids to fight?" He spits.

"Hey I'm eighteen apparently so shut the fuck up!" Hannah sighs, then looks closer at him. "If you don't get medical care soon you're a goner."

"Well that's why I'm here. I didn't know where else to go and I know they hate me but it's my best chance. Also I have something important I need to tell the Guarde."

"You're Loric." Merlin says, letting go off Liam's hand. "That's the Loric symbol for five, so I'm guessing you're one of the new generation of elders too?"

"Kinda."

She goes into her backpack and tosses a small yellow stone.

"If you want to live suck on that."

Katy went to get one of the Guarde and brings back Nine, who looks pissed as soon as he sees the boy. Marina and John are behind him

"Now what the fuck are you doing here?" He demands, picking him up from the floor by his collar. Josh and Marina look like they're chewing on something sour,

"Wow they really do hate you." Hannah laughs.

"Not the time." James tells her.

"Oh my god!" Hannah gasps, then thrusts her hand towards the boy.

"What are you doing?" James asks.

"Trying to keep him alive what does it look like I'm doing?"

"I wasn't sure."

"The mogs, some of them are plotting against you, and they have this girl. They say she's the daughter of a Greek god, Poseidon." My heart skips a beat,

"What?" Katy and Liam gasp.

"Listen here where are they?"

"In the city, I was on my way here when I overheard Mogs having that conversation. And this address."

"We're leaving, now." Katy commands and within minutes we've left the campus. John healed Five and Nine is still glaring at him.

We end up outside an abandoned building which seems to be an old office block. It's at least ten stories high, with many windows and some of which are smashed.

Hannah

"What's the plan?" I ask

"The usual, go in there and start smashing shit then run away before the police get here." Percy says.

"Perfect plan!" I yell.

"Your plan upsets me." Annabeth states.

"What's your plan then?"

Annabeth gives us a much better plan.

We're hiding a good distance away and I've sent in my ghosts to tell me where Grace is. In a couple of minutes, Katy, Marina And I Are following them.

Marina gets the three of us up to the cracked window the ghost tells us is the closest one to Grace that we need to go through. We're five stories up and I'm doing my best not to freak out. I can't land on the ledge fast enough and crawl through. They follow me as I follow the ghost. I see a Mog and slide it's throat quickly and quietly so that it doesn't have enough time to make a noise.

When we find the room that the ghost says Grace is in, we find it locked. Marina uses her telekinesis to unlock it and inside is a young girl who's crying in the corner.

"What's up bitch we're your knight in shining armour." Katy whispers. The girl raises her head, and stands up. They hug each other, and we head outside.

"It's time to do what we do best!" I hear Percy yelling from downstairs.

"Whats that?"

"Destroying everything in sight."

"Let's leave." Marina says, and we all agree. I've seen what the Mogs used to fight and what I have isn't suitable to fight more than a few Mogs with. Six is controlling the weather so I'm not sure what Katy would do and Marina seems too sweet to have the heart to kill. We'll let the others handle this.

Back at the academy, Annabeth and Percy have already packed their bags.

We're standing outside the car park saying our goodbyes when another car comes in. Katy, Grace and Liam head towards the woman who comes out. "Hey Samantha!" Liam greets here then hugging her.

"Are you guys leaving too?" I ask. I expected them to leave at some point but not today,

"Yeah, we'll come back to visit though I promise!" Katy exclaims, huffing me goodbye.

Oh god, don't cry don't cry don't cry.

"Thanks for what you did that first night." She says.

"It was my job." I say. "Plus I wouldn't say no to spending a night with fifty McAdam."

Katy laughs.

"Well then," Liam sighs. "I'll go say goodbye to, Merlin?"

A wild Merlin appears carrying a suitcase behind her.

"You're not going anywhere BTEC Ban!" She Calls.

"BTEC?"

"Ha I taught her that." James laughs.

"Who's this." Samantha asks.

"Nice to meet you I'm Liam's girlfriend, also he's my dead boyfriend's reincarnation. I'm coming to live with you in York."

"It's New York."

"Yeh, there."

"Liam?"

'I had nothing to do with this I swear!" Liam denies.

"Whatever, I've raised three other kids who aren't my own what'll be the difference another will make get in."

"Thank you Helia."

"Helia?"

"Ban's mother"

"You know what I don't even care anymore. Everyone in." Samantha laughs.

We wave them goodbye.

"So, sis, looks like it's just you me and Felix now."

"Actually, you've got a new roommate, he's English like you two." Nine tells us.

"Oh my god! He's going to be the one sleeping on the sofa!" I exclaim.

"Whatever."

We go into our dorm to see Adam. I get butterflies in my stomach and a smile appears on my face.

"Oh wow a wild nonce has appeared!" I joke.

"I told you I'd come visit."

"I didn't think you'd do this." I laugh, then sit next to him.

"Well I'm full of surprises me."

I fall asleep in his arms that night.

Nine

We're back in my office with Five.

"So what are we going to do?" Six asks.

"You're going to leave." Marina scowls. "You're going to stop wallowing in self pity. Find a job or something and build a life for yourself."

Five bows his head, then leaves.

"Now then, I've got a date with Sam tonight." Six says, standing up once Five leaves.

"Have fun." Marina smiles.

"Speaking of dates," I say

"You're going to see Maddy." Half the room says at the same time,

"Fuck you all."

"I'm going to hang out with my friends!" Ella cheers.

Katy

I slam the bathroom door.

"I swear to god if there's no hot water left when I go to have a shower I'll be placing live maggots in your bed!" I yell.

"Isn't that just you?" Grace calls out. "And chill, you know I have cold showers."

"A cold shower doesn't count if you use up all the hot water and a cold drop of water touches you." I yell back.

"Yeah yeah." The door opens.

"Finally!" I sigh, going into the bathroom.

The water is freezing and there's laughing coming from outside. "The perks of being a daughter of Poseidon. Cold water doesn't bother me. Liam used up all the hot water before me."

"Liam get here you selfish prick!" I scream.

There's thunder outside.

"Katy watch your mouth!" Samantha shouts.

"Sorry!" I yell back.

"Liam get here you selfish sharp pointy thing!"

 **The end.**

 **So thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and I've just started another story. I've enjoyed writing even if I did forget the names of one of my characters and another was given to me by auto correct.**


End file.
